Vanilla Sunrise
by Miikel2
Summary: YAOI/SLASH -¿que pasa cuando te enamoras de lo que te arrebato la felicidad?, ¿puedes llegar a perdonar?, ¿puedes realmente ser feliz con esa persona?, ¿que es jake realmente, y porque su olor no apesta como el resto de los lobos?, ¿podrá jake aceptar a Edward, o se marchara con los que dicen ser su familia?, ¿podrá el amor de Edward y Jacob con todos los obstáculos?
1. Chapter 1 inicio

hola antes que nada les aclaro que soy un chico, esta idea se me ocurrio hace rato ya, por favor si no les gusta no me insulten soy sensible :(, em algo mas soy neofito en escribir fics asi que les pido disculpas si estoy haciendo algo mal, otra cosa solo cuento con los conocimientos de las peliculas puesto que no he leido ninguno de los libros :( que porque? ok les contare una breve historia: todo empezo en 2008 cuando salio crepusculo estaba tan enojado con la pelicula la odiaba(que equivocado estaba) con la excusa de que ellos insultaban a el prototipo de vampiro al que estaba acostumbrado ya saben dracula etc. pero todo cambio la noche que una amiga me mostro la luz y me obligo a ver amanecer yo quede :O , asi que corri a ver las 3 anteriores xD hoy dia lamento tanto no haberle dado una oportunidad a la peli :'( a otra cosa este primer cap. se lo quiero dedicar a gatitayaoi quien me inspiro con su historia la cual recomiendo mucho una vez mas le pido disculpas si algun dato esta mal recuerden que no he leido ning un libro no soy si soy el mejor escribiendo, solo se que me gusta mucho hacerlo.

emmm creo que debo decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen si no a la genia de stephanie meyer

bueno ya ahora si los dejo leyendo :D

* * *

-¿Te has sentido alguna vez diferente a todos?

- ¿has alguna vez sentido que hay algo en ti que no está bien?, ¿que no encajas? Así era como solía estar yo, como solía sentirme casi siempre, y a pesar de que tuve una infancia "normal" en mi interior siempre supe que no era así…

Mi nombre es Jacob Black. Y esta, es la historia de mi vida…

Nací en un lluvioso 14 de enero del 90', soy el único hijo varón de la familia. Mi madre murió en un accidente cuando yo aun era muy pequeño, por lo cual no recuerdo muchas cosas sobre ella, de hecho no tengo recuerdos de ella exceptuando las cosas que me ha contado Billy. Vivo solo con mi padre puesto que mis hermanas ya son mayores y tienen su propia vida.

Mi padre quedo paralitico a raíz de un atroz accidente que lo limito de por vida, por lo cual me auto-privo de ciertas cosas para poderlo ayudar, pero como consecuencia mi vida se resume a un solo lugar, la reserva…

Era lo único que conocía prácticamente, tenía amigos y me gustaba mucho vivir allí pero a veces yo solo deseaba saber que había más allá de esos límites , solo quería expandirme y conocer más, por eso cuando termine la secundaria, después de haberlo pensado mucho tiempo, tome la decisión de transferirme al instituto de forks.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –claro que si papa, además tu siempre me dices que haga amigos y experimente cosas nuevas ¿no? – el suspiro con algo de pesadez y luego asintió suavemente –le dedique una sonrisa de agradecimiento, murmure un "gracias" y me dirigí a mi habitación. Recuerdo que esa noche luego de hablar con mi padre me quede dormido pensando o más bien armando en mi mente los cambios que habrían al siguiente año.

…..…Fin de verano/comienzo de clases…..…

-Bueno, aquí estoy -dije para mí mismo, nunca había experimentado lo de ser el chico nuevo, pero había visto suficientes películas para saber de que no era fácil, el primer día de clases no fue tan mal, podía sentir muchas miradas sobre mi pero me supuse que sería algo normal, total era …el nuevo . Fui a las clases me di a conocer etc.…  
la primera semana fue la más incomoda sobre todo porque había un chico que me ponía de nervios con su sombría presencia, que para rematar siempre estaba observandome, lo que me parecia mas extraño era el color dorado de sus ojos, un color un tanto raro, pero nunca había imaginado lo que pasaría con el después.

En la segunda semana, ya tenía un grupo de amigos, no era el más grande ni popular, pero me agradaban, estaban los hermanos Lucy y terrence, ambos rubios y de ojos cafés claros de mi misma estatura ,bueno exceptuando a Lucy que era más bajita, fueron ellos los que me introdujeron a su círculo social, estaba Vanessa una chica muy linda, inteligente, tímida, de castaña melena, de ojos marrones, delgada y de rasgos finos me entendía muy bien con ella.

y de ultimo, Chris este era con el que más congeniaba, el típico don Juan: alto, guapo, de mirada penetrante, ojos azules que llegaban a ser hipnotizantes, cabello rubio oscuro y desordenado, atlético… en fin un "adonis" por lo que tenía entendido era de los más cotizados en el instituto, pero a pesar de ser todo eso el chico tenía sus pies en la tierra.

Nuevamente sentí que alguien me observaba y ese alguien no era más que el chico extraño de sombría presencia, sentí curiosidad y pregunte: -Chris ¿Quiénes son los de la mesa de allá? - Dije apuntado con disimulo, su expresión cambio al ver a quienes me refería - ¿los…? ¿Cullen?-dijo con cara de confusión, se quedo pensando por unos instantes hasta que finalmente dijo:

-Bueno…en realidad no se mucho de ellos, no son muy sociables que digamos, de hecho no hablan con nadie que no sean ellos mismos, ¿vez los rubios de allá?

–si

-Son Jasper y Rosalie Hale, el musculoso se llama ¿Emmeth...? Mm Si Emmeth Cullen, la pequeña es Alice y el de cabello cobrizo es Edward pero, ¿por qué preguntas? –Es que… -Se dice que vienen de Alaska - interrumpió Lucy, -y que tienen mucho dinero, eso no es todo, no están en facebook ¿puedes creerlo? Y además se dice que son muy unidos ya sabes juntos juntos - dijo mientras unía los índices de sus manos.

-Eh, Lucy no creo que eso sea cierto. -¿Por qué? , -pues para empezar solo son rumores ninguno de ustedes es amigo de ellos, ¿se han tomado siquiera la molestia de preguntar algo asi? –le dije a la rubia, ella se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos y luego siguió hablándome pero no la escuche, en ese momento empecé a sentir curiosidad acerca de los Cullen.

…..mesa cullen…

-Esos chicos hablan de nosotros - dijo Emmeth - Alice miraba con atención a Jacob hasta que finalmente dijo: -El y yo seremos amigos menciono sonreída - lo he visto - dijo tratando de ver algo más. El ultimo en decir algo fue Edward quien encontraba fascinante los pensamientos del chico

–Jacob… - murmuro el vampiro con un hilo de voz perfectamente audible para sus hermanos, ese chico es diferente dijo leyendo cada una de las preguntas que Jake articulaba en su cabeza. –¡Jufh! - Bufo Rosalie indignada de que estuvieran hablando de un simple humano.

Ese día finalizo y me propuse irme, me despedí de los chicos y Salí, iba caminando por los estacionamientos hasta que de la nada se me acerco él.

–Hola - me dijo, por unos segundos el silencio reino entre los dos, este chico aun me ponía algo nervioso

–hola

–olvidaste esto – me dijo mostrándome mis apuntes, mis ojos se abrieron a modo de sorpresa, lo tome y le di las gracias, en ese momento sentí algo en mi interior ¿vergüenza? No lo sé, no sabría describirlo, pero el simple hecho de que él me hiciera reaccionar así me hacía sentir algo anonadado y ansioso.

Y así fue como todo dio inicio…

Al término del mes entre Edward y yo creció una inesperada amistad, que con el tiempo se fue intensificando. Hubieron muchas reacciones que no me esperaba ante eso, mis amigos se lo tomaron bien todos excepto Chris que se molesto, en ese entonces no sabía nada de lo que se ahora sobre el pero eso algo que les diré más adelante. Podía ver envidia en el rostro de muchas chicas que habían intentado de todo para obtener su atención, pero la reacción que mas me sorprendió fue la de mi padre, estaba en oposición a mi amistad con él, llego al punto de que casi me retransfirió al instituto de la reserva, cosa que nunca sucedió, puesto que en ese entonces no tenía razones validas para hacerlo.

El tiempo siguió pasando, y mi padre seguía en contra de mi amistad con Edward, le pregunte el porqué pero nunca obtuve respuesta, todos parecían saber algo, algo realmente importante todo indicaba que "ellos" eran personas terribles, que los Cullen… bueno ni yo lo tenía claro.

Pero a pesar de todo eso yo continuaba allí con Edward, mi amistad con él era más importante que la opinión de cualquiera. Hasta que un día empecé a notar como poco a poco se alejaba de mí, el parecía evitarme, trate de hablarle, trate de buscarle pero ni siquiera iba al instituto, sus hermanos tampoco iban, no cogía el móvil, no me llamaba, no nada. Simplemente había desaparecido, y eso solo había una explicación para eso, mi padre…

Lo habían logrado me habían separado de Edward y lo que más me frustraba era que el porque nunca me lo dirían. esa fue la segunda vez que me senti vacio por perder a alguien. Esa noche, no pude conciliar el sueño, ya que cada vez que estaba a punto sentía que alguien estaba en mi cuarto observándome.

Al día siguiente un suceso daría inicio y cambiaria mi vida para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2 principio de cambios

–Viernes.

Me levante de la cama mas por cansancio que otra cosa, llevaba toda la madrugada sin poder dormir, ¿la razón? Ni yo la supe, cada vez que dormía me levantaba por instinto. –Excelente ojeras–. Me aliste con pereza y baje a desayunar.

–Buenos días Jacob–. Dijo mi padre, a lo que respondí con movimiento de cabeza. –Hijo debemos hablar–. "debemos" repetí para mi mismo tratando de analizar el porqué de la charla que estaba por iniciar o el posible sermón sobre mi aislamiento estos últimos días. Y es que la verdad desde que Edward se había ido, no tenía ganas de nada –Bien–. Respondí inexpresivo. –Bueno, ¿Cómo te va en la nueva escuela? , –Bien, – ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Quiénes son tus compañeros? - lo mire ceñudo.

–Papa, ya sé a dónde te diriges ¿te importaría dejar de lado el rodeo? - El solo me vio sorprendido y visiblemente molesto por mi grotesca respuesta. Suspire y murmuré un "lo siento" tome asiento y le inste a que me hablara. –tu comportamiento ha sido extraño estos días, y estoy más que seguro de que sabes de qué estoy hablando. Era obvio se refería a Edward, pero no tenía ganas de hablar de él en ese momento.

– ¿Podemos hablar después?, realmente estoy retrasado - Miro su reloj de mano y el silencio se apodero de la conversación, la tensión podía rebanarse en ese momento. –Está bien - le oí decir.

Salí lo más rápido que pude y algo sorprendente me sucedió. Sentí una brisa extraña y que un escalofríos subía por mi espalda, ahí fue donde todo cambio, de pronto todo se veía diferente como en cámara lenta, escuchaba los sonidos que me rodeaban pero aun mas audibles de lo que para un oído humano es normalmente, sentí algo recorrer mi cuerpo diferente a todo lo anterior todo esto me parecía extraño era sorprendente estar así escuche un susurro _–Jacob…–,_ parecía celestial todo era extraño, bello, diferente. _–hermoso–,_ por alguna razón al intentar hablar solo lo hacía mentalmente, puesto que mi boca no emitía sonido alguno.

–_jacob–,_ esta vez seguí la voz y pude vislumbrar una hermosa mujer, su belleza era anormal mucho más que una modelo el simple hecho de estar con ella me daba tranquilidad me hacia feliz, no podía explicar con palabras, me sentía indefenso ante ella, desnudo, frágil como un bebe, era de tez blanca, su cabello negro como la noche, sus mejillas tenían un hermoso rubor sus ojos azules ¡valla que era bella! no podría describirla como corresponde, toda ella era increíble hermosura estaba vestida con lo que parecía ser vestido blanco y a la vez brillante escotado pero no demasiado largo hasta arriba de los tobillos parecía estar hecho de varias capas de tela empecé a sentir un deseo que no podía reprimir de acercarme a ella que poco a poco empezaba a volverse necesidad me extendió la mano y no dude en acercarme cuando nuestras manos estuvieron a punto de tocarse un estruendo me alarmo, apreté los ojos y me encogí un poco; cuando reaccione todo se había desvanecido.

– ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?, al principio me entristecí por haberla perdido, hasta que otro estruendo me trajo de mi ensimasmiento y me enoje ya venía la lluvia.

Me encamine al colegio con resignación, aun confundido por los sucesos de hace unos minutos, estaba tan desorientado e inconsciente de lo que hacía que no había caído en cuenta que estaba caminando en lugar de haber tomado el auto, y ahí estaba yo arrastrando los pies por la carretera.

Una bocina anunciaba un auto que no tardo en aparcarse a mi lado, era Chris en su impala LTZ plateado, sin pensarlo me adentre en el asiento del copiloto una vez dentro sonreí levemente, Chris siempre me hacia sonreír, – ¿Qué hacías ahí? –Caminaba. –vaya que sí.

–Chris… – ¿sí? –no quiero ir a la escuela. – ¿Qué? –nada mejor olvídalo – recosté mi cabeza en el vidrio lleno de gotas por la lluvia que comenzó a caer, empezaba a tener frio. Repasé en mi mente lo que había pasado anteriormente, hasta que sentí el auto detenerse, ya habíamos llegado. – ¿en qué piensas?, la voz de Chris me saco de mi cabeza por unos minutos recordándome que estaba con él, que bien me conoce, no pude evitar el sonreír al pensar eso, los ojos de Chris me recordaban a los de la hermosa mujer, pensar en ella me hacía sentir extraño, nostálgico, feliz, confundido uff… muchas emociones para sentir al mismo tiempo, –no es nada importante – mentí.

Nos bajamos del auto, estábamos solos en el estacionamiento, casi todos estaban ya dentro, mi humor empezaba a mejorar y de pronto empecé a sonreír como un idiota enamorado, sentí la brisa fría llenarme los pulmones, algo extraño me sucedía y lo empecé a notar cuando dije: – ¿no es un día maravilloso? mientras sonreía y hablaba con una voz empalagosa, – ok suficiente, quiero saber que pasa, estas actuando extraño–. Pestañee dos veces y volví a decir – tonterías, ven es hora de entrar – con la aun exagerada sonrisa y esa empalagosa voz.

Al entrar volví a la "normalidad", me tocaba biología la única clase que no tenía con Chris, tome asiento en mi lugar de siempre, no me sorprendió que no estuviera Edward, toda la clase estuve distraído, hasta que sonó la campana, fui a matemáticas luego a español pero en mi mente solo cabía una sola cosa, ya sabrán a que me refiero.

Luego volví a recordar a la mujer. preguntas… muchas preguntas se formulaban en mi cabeza, ¿Quién era ella?, ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre?, ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Por qué me sentía así?, ¿eso fue real?, ¿me estaba volviendo loco?, El día culmino y estábamos por irnos, Salí tranquilamente de el salón junto con terrence y Vanessa, saque unos libros de mi locker y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, ahí nos encontramos con los demás, conversamos un rato de lo que haríamos el fin de semana y otras cosas.

–bueno chicos, ya llegaron por mí los veo el lunes – se despidió Vanessa, –adiós querida ¡no olvides lo que te dije! – le dijo Lucy a lo que la otra le sonrió ¿malvadamente? –he ¿que se traen entre manos ustedes dos? – Cosas de chicas se apresuro a decir – ¿irán a la fogata? – Pregunto terrence, Chris me miro como esperando mi respuesta, –he… no creo que pueda chicos tengo una charla pendiente con mi papa, les respondí haciendo entre comillas con mis dedos para enfatizar, –ugh padres murmuro Lucy– bueno si te dejan ir no dudes en avisar, estuvimos un rato mas y luego de despedirnos nos fuimos.

–Chris, ¿tu iras? – solo si tu vas. – he, ¿Qué harás mañana? –nada creo ¿por qué preguntas? –vayamos a port angeles. –…umm de acuerdo. –mañana te llamare, le dije tomando mis libros y despidiéndome con un gesto que ni yo entendí, puesto que ya habíamos llegado a mi casa , llegue a la puerta de mi casa y el claxon resonó 2 veces levante el brazo y lo agite despidiéndome otra vez de él. Al entrar mi padre ya me esperaba.

–Bueno pa´, estoy listo para hablar – le solté con una sonrisa esta vez no falsa. – Claro hijo – tome asiento, bebí agua y me quede viéndole como si fuera el amor de mi vida. – Veraz de lo que quería hablarte era sobre tu comportamiento de estos últimos días, yo pensé… –Uff ni lo menciones – le interrumpí cosa que no le sorprendió, se que estos días he estado muy distante, pero no más de eso, es mas quiero pedirte permiso para ir a port angeles mañana.

Silencio, –está bien, pero… Yo pensé que… su ceño estaba fruncido hasta que finalmente asintió, no entendí muy el por qué, pero así fue, converse un rato mas con él como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida me conto cosas de sus días de juventud cenamos, nos reímos hasta que el cansancio hiso posesión de mi cuerpo, bostecé por sexta vez y me dirigí a cepillarme los dientes le di las buenas noches a mi padre y me acosté y por primera vez en varias noches pude dormir plácidamente.

–Buenas noches hijo – suspiro mientras recordaba a su difunta esposa, –creo que ya ha empezado – murmuró, después de todo algo tenías que sacar de tu madre.


	3. Chapter 3 principio de cambios ll

– Ven Jake...ven – esa voz no dejaba de hacer eco en mi cabeza, era una voz tan pura y cristalina a pesar de que la oía nostálgica y distante, no dejaba de ser hermosa, por segundos pensaba que solo lo estaba imaginando pero ahí estaba, trataba de seguirla pero venia de todas partes, –es tu destino…– afín dijo algo mas pero seguía sin saber de dónde venía, ya me estaba empezando a frustrar cuando de pronto, esperen… esta sensación ya la había tenido antes, empecé a recordar todo lo que me ocurrió en la mañana, y fue justo en ese momento que la volví a ver, aquella mujer de impresionante hermosura, me acerque con confianza o más bien con temor de volverla a perder, cuando estuve a un metro de distancia, sentí como todo a nuestro alrededor cambio, era como si pudiera sentir todo a través de ella y ella a través de mi, nunca sabré explicar ese tipo de conexión.

–Jacob, oí su voz llamar igual que la última vez solo en mi mente, me acerque más con pasos lentos pero firmes preguntándome el porqué de todo esto. –luces diferente a la última vez que te vi. Mi expresión de confusión fue un grito desesperado por saber de qué me estaba hablando, –has crecido tanto, –perdóname si soy descortés pero… ¿Quién eres? Ella solo sonrió, –créeme que pronto iras descubriendo el porqué de estos eventos que te han estado sucediendo, en ese momento mi expresión cambio y recordé que había más cosas extrañas que me sucedieron esa semana.

…Flashback….….…

Lunes: estaba almorzando tranquilamente, cuando me dio sed me dispuse tomar el vaso con agua este salió disparado de la mesa, estrellándose con la pared.

Miércoles: estaba cepillando mis dientes mientras veía mi reflejo en el espejo frente a mí, me pareció haber visto una mancha y cuando entrecerré los ojos tratando de afinar la vista, el espejo se partió en mil pedazos.

Jueves: estaba guardando la vajilla recién lavada, y mi celular empezó a sonar cuando fui a tomarlo aun sin llegar a él, sentí como este saltaba hacia mi mano.

Viernes: el extraño sueño, o lo que sea que haiga sido que tuve, curiosamente el martes nada extraño había sucedido.

….….Fin flashback ….…

–Sí, todo eso fue real, y tiene una razón y un motivo. – ¿a-cabas de… leer mi mente? Ella solo asintió, – ¿Qué es todo esto?, ¿Quién eres? –Pronto tendrás todas las respuestas, y podrás entender muchas cosas, pero por ahora debo irme – ¡no espera!, tarde…

Ya había despertado todo se había desvanecido otra vez, esto solo hacía que mis dudas se acrecentaran mas, vi el reloj en mi mesa de noche este apuntaba las 10:20 A.M, me levante de la cama en casi un salto y fui a alistarme para lo que sería mi sábado lejos de la reserva.

me desvestí y tome una ducha el agua por instantes se llevaba todas mis preocupaciones hasta que volvía a pensar en aquella mujer que me intrigaba tanto, una vez terminado me dirigí a mi cuarto, secaba mi cuerpo hasta que empecé a notar ciertas cosas en mi anatomía estaba diferente –¿pero qué rayos?, susurre para mi mismo; mis brazos se veían tan fuertes, nunca tuve un cuerpo debilucho pero parecía como si hubiera estado todo el verano ejercitándome tenía un abdomen mucho más marcado piernas, muslos, brazos era un paquete completo incluso mi trasero se veía más firme y parado, un ligero rubor apareció en mi rostro al notar esa parte trasera, eso no era todo mi cara lucia más llamativa que antes y qué decir de mi piel lucia increíble, también note que mis cicatrices habían desaparecido lucia realmente atractivo fue lo que pensé.

Termine de alistarme y llame a Chris, –hey, estaba por llamarte. – ¿en serio?, ah pues ya estoy listo ¿nos vamos ya? –de acuerdo llego en 15. – bien esperare colgué – fui a la cocina a comer algo antes de irme y vi una nota obviamente era de Billy," me fui a ver el partido en casa de Charlie, hay comida en la despensa, llego a las 6:00" –este día no podría ser mejor, comí unos trozos de pizza que me supieron a mierda con jugo de naranja, oí el auto de Chris llegar y me apresure a salir

–hola lindo, me hablo Chris, lo mire incrédulo y me carcajee, –hola hermoso, le respondí siendo lo mas coqueto que pude a lo que él me miro y ambos nos echamos a reír, –pon algo de música, pedí. El me lanzo lo que parecía ser una pequeña bolsa llena de cd's me decidí por uno de lifehouse, conversamos de tonterías durante un rato, hasta que llegamos.

–Bien… ¿Qué quieres hacer? – eh no se la verdad no tengo mucho dinero y pienso que, –no se diga mas dijo el mostrándome su billetera, le dedique una mirada de rencor el sabia cuanto detestaba que me pagaran todo como si fuera una chica, el empezó a hablarme de lo que podríamos hacer durante toda la tarde pero mi mirada se había desviado a uno de los aparadores del almacén a nuestro lado. –y después podemos cenar o ir al cine. – ¿Eh?, – ¿no escuchaste nada de lo que dije? –hay algo que debo hacer, espera aquí – entre al almacén y me dirigí automáticamente al departamento de caballeros, pregunte por el conjunto que estaba en el aparador era un pantalón marrón oscuro de cuero, una playera blanca sencilla de mangas cortas y una chaqueta de cuero negra, me lo probé y me quedaba perfecto, los pantalones eran ajustados resaltaban mis mágicamente tonificadas piernas , al igual que el resto del conjunto, me gustaba la imagen que me daba, pero algo faltaba ¿desde cuándo me importaba tanto mi apariencia?, –un corte… susurre, sonreí como si hubiera descubierto el suceso más importante de mi vida, pague y Salí de ahí.

–hey, ¿Qué fuiste a hacer?, ¿qué tienes ahí?, –ven hay algo más que quiero hacer. –un… ¿salón de belleza?, minutos después nos encontrábamos caminando por toda la acera, –esto me hacía falta, le dije a Chris llevándome una mano a la cabeza, mi nuevo look me hacía ver mucho mejor (ya saben el corte en luna nueva) –te ves genial, iba a decir algo pero lo que vi me hiso olvidar todo en el vidrio de uno de los aparadores se veía claramente el reflejo de Edward, gire la cabeza hacia el otro lado pero ya no estaba ahí.

–te juro que era él, ¿sabes? mejor olvídalo tal vez tengas razón y solo me lo imagine le dije a Chris para ya callarlo, pues la conversación se hacía discusión y el ambiente se ponía tenso. –bien, dijo finalmente. Hubo un silencio incomodo durante unos largos segundos, – ¿quieres ir a comer? –vale, pero la próxima invito yo, me sonrió y nos fuimos por unas hamburguesas a unos de esos restaurantes que por mas comida grasienta que tuvieran no dejaban de gustarte. – ¿Qué harás mañana?, quiso saber. –debo hacer un informe de biología sobre la reproducción molecular y un ensayo de 3000 palabras sobre la literatura medieval. –Auch, –dímelo a mí, mi teléfono sonaba, –es mi padre, mejor nos vamos ya. –vale, y ahí estábamos en la carretera con unos de esos odiosos silencios. –Jake… – ¿Qué?, –lo pase...muy bien hoy… con-contigo. –Sí, yo también disfrute este día. –Jake… hay algo muy importante que… quiero decirte… – tomo aire y dijo: bueno es que yo, yo soy… – ¡CUIDADO! – grite. El inmediatamente volvió su vista al frente y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder, hizo una maniobra para esquivar lo que parecía un venado, sin embargo el resultado fue otro. Logro evadirlo pero perdió el control del auto y nos dirigíamos hacia un enorme barranco.

Eso era todo íbamos a morir, estaba sin cinturón, apreté los ojos esperando lo peor pero en lugar de eso sentí como el auto paraba de golpe, abrí los ojos y me sorprendió ver que estábamos con vida, mi corazón latía a mil por hora. – ¿Qué demonios paso?, Voltee mi mirada hacia Chris igual que yo estaba en shock, estuvimos sin saber que hacer alrededor de unos 10 minutos hasta que mi celular volvió a sonar, – ¿sí? –Jacob ¿donde estas? –estoy llegando dame 5 minutos mas –ok, no te tardes – Colgó, lo que paso después lo diré así me llevo a casa, se despido y se fue, sin decir nada de lo sucedido salude a mi papa como si todo estuviera normal, me hice un sándwich de queso y luego me fui a acostar este definitivamente había sido un largo día.

O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*O

–ya está en su casa Edward déjalo por hoy, dijo una fastidiada Alice, mostrándole que Jacob ya se había dormido (una visión que tubo) –solo por hoy, dijo él.


	4. Chapter 4 por ti me fui, por ti volvi

notas del fanfic: hola ¿que tal?, antes no habia escrito ningun tipo de saludo o algo, es que no sabia como hacerlo soy nuevo aqui y aun estoy aprendiendo como se usa, bueno los dejo leyendo emm aun no se como responder los reviews asi que aprovecho para agradecerle a yoerudragon y a stef-cullen por comentar y me da tambien mucha alegria encontrarme con un (a) panameñ que le guste este tipo de historias, es duro encontrar alguien con quien compartir este tipo de cosas :D

bueno ya los dejo leyendo :D

* * *

–Ya está en su casa Edward déjalo por hoy, dijo una fastidiada Alice, mostrándole que Jacob ya se había dormido a través de una visión que tuvo –solo por hoy, dijo él.

Estuve tranquilo los primeros dos minutos, pero de pronto me empecé a preocupar, que tal si ¿alguien se metía a robar en su casa?, o aun peor si ¿algún nómada sentía su olor y lo atacaba?, o si le…, en ese momento sentí como la tranquilidad me llenaba, dirigí mi mirada a jasper a lo que este solo me respondió con una mueca o una sonrisa quizás tratándose de él, es difícil saberlo.

Ese mes no fue fácil para mí ¿la razón?, Simple… –Jake– extrañamente su olor se había vuelto un problema, por alguna razón comenzó a hacerse más… atrayente, su aroma simplemente fue demasiado, mucho más de lo que podía soportar, hasta el grado que ir de cacería no me saciaba, mi sed era de él, de su esencia, de ese liquido vital para los humanos, de ese manjar tan exquisito que corría por sus venas, tuvimos que irnos del pueblo, puesto que Jake era más de lo que podíamos resistir.

Hasta ahora…

Una vez que logre alimentarme sin que mis ojos dejaran de estar dorados supe que ya estaba listo para volver, no entendí el porqué el cambio de su olor, era algo extraño puesto que el olor de los lobos es repugnante para nosotros, a menos claro de que el no fuera lobo, pero eso quedaba totalmente descartado ya que es descendiente de un antiguo linaje de lobos, y por cuestión de genética el debió heredar la licantropía.

En ese tiempo que no estuve con él, tuve mucho tiempo para aclarar mis pensamientos, la mayor parte del tiempo la pase cazando, viviendo como animal, como un león rugiente buscando a su siguiente presa, por instinto y nada más que eso, beber para saciar la sed, mas importaba, cada vez que pensaba en el volvía a tener sed sin importar cuánta sangre hubiera bebido, era algo sofocante, desesperante, como tener un hierro caliente enterrado en la garganta, era como volver a ser neófito.

El olor a humano estaba impregnado en todas partes, teníamos que vivir como nómadas prácticamente para así evitar la tentación, mi sed alteraba a jasper y este ultimo a los demás con su don, cada uno cazaba al menos 2 veces tampoco podíamos abusar de la fauna, vivíamos de eso mas las bolsas de sangre que nos conseguía Carlisle en algunos bancos de sangre, pero eso no era suficiente. La sangre, los latidos de las personas, los aromas que nos recordaban a él, todo nos atormentaba, era demasiado, la situación se nos escabullía de las manos hasta que llego al punto que nos volvimos violentos entre nosotros, compartir no era una opción solo deseábamos parar la sed, vivir así fue casi tan insoportable como la transformación, sentir la ponzoña quemarte la garganta a cada momento, tuvimos que cazar fauna marina, puesto que su sangre duraba más tiempo en nuestro cuerpo, una ballena adulta era suficiente para mantenernos calmados, por casi una semana.

Y así fue como poco a poco pudimos ir recobrando el control, luego de ese largo martirio por el que pasamos, todos dijeron que lo mejor sería irnos del país por un par de años, idea cortesía de Rosalie, me ensañe en gran manera tan solo con pensar en irme de forks, pero ¿Por qué? ahí fue donde lo entendí todo, no solo era por el deseo de probarlo a él, era porque no quería ni pretendía alejarme de Jake, su ausencia para mí fue más, mucho más significativa que el deseo de matarlo y es verdad que quería su sangre, pero más lo quería a él, ese mes fue realmente difícil, estar lejos de él y el querer matarlo ambas cosas eran igual de insoportables. Me hacía falta su risa, su presencia, y aunque temía perder el control en cuanto me le acercase más temía por no volver a estar cerca de él nunca jamás.

Me había enamorado irremediablemente de este chico, estaba consciente de ello, pero también sabía que corría muchos riesgos: podría terminar matándolo, podría terminar confesándoselo todo y exponerlo a una muerte segura, podría terminar rechazado, pero todo eso pasaba a segundo plano cada vez que lo recordaba, que lo deseaba, era demasiado para soportar, tenía el apoyo de mi familia en todo, pero… ¿también para esto?, igualmente eso pasaba a menor importancia cuando volvía a pensar en el.

–Yo no me iré, todos me veían realmente sorprendidos y preocupados, exceptuando a Rosalie que más bien me veía con incredulidad, – ¿estás loco?, estas dejando que lo que sientes por ese pulgoso nuble tu juicio, ¿Qué no vez los problemas que nos causa estar cerca de él?. Dijo Rosalie con su típica voz de fastidio, la mire notablemente enojado, ¿Cómo sabia ella de mis sentimientos por Jacob? Y ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlo "pulgoso". –¿ a qué te refieres rose?, interfirió Carlisle, –pues que Edward no quiere irse porque está obsesionado con el chico Black.

La cara que puso Alice al escuchar esa declaración asusto a más de uno, –¡lo sabia!, grito emocionada mientras aplaudía y daba saltos a la vez, –eso no te incumbe le gruñí a la rubia, ella bufo un "increíble" y Emmett e incluso jasper reprimieron una carcajada, Carlisle me miro ceñudo pero no enojado –¿ es eso cierto?, luego de un no tan breve silencio murmure un "si". El y Esme me miraron con preocupación "esto lo complica todo", fue lo que paso por su cabeza, Esme se preguntaba que haría yo.

Luego de hablarlo casi por 2 días, llegamos a un acuerdo, Alice y yo nos quedaríamos para terminar la escuela junto con Carlisle que se quedaría para trabajar en el hospital, si lográbamos controlarnos con Jacob en la escuela entonces los demás también regresarían y se quedarían, puesto que entre más vampiro era más riesgo para él. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Esme decidieron quedarse en un apartamento en port angeles.

Jake… pensar en el era insoportable por una parte, pero por otra era como besar la gloria, insoportable por el temor de su rechazo, glorioso porque simplemente así lo sentía, era enfermizo, era divino, era masoquista, el día que lo volví a ver el lucia diferente, el estaba con ese… chico, su olor aun me atraía desenfrenadamente, pero ahora tenía más control.

….Flashback…..

Estaba conduciendo rumbo al apartamento donde se quedarían los demás, mientras me debatía internamente. Pensaba en que le diría a Jake al llegar ¿Qué murió algún familiar?, ¿Qué estaba castigado?, me reí de mi propio pensamiento, eso era absurdo, ¿la verdad?, debía pensar bien lo que iba a hacer. En ese momento un olor familiar golpeo mi nariz y bajo hasta mi garganta, casi saboree el aroma, era el… me estacione entre 2 autos en lo que para muchos habría sido una maniobra imposible, note en el espejo retrovisor como lentamente mis ojos perdían ese color dorado, me concentre y lentamente se volvieron completamente dorados otra vez, no por eso el olor dejaba de ser atrayente, el sol estaba lo suficientemente oculto para permitirme salir. En cuanto baje del auto lo que vi me dejo impactado, mis impulsos de tenerlo entre mis brazos casi me hacen cometer una locura, note los cambios de su cuerpo, estaba más atlético y su rasgos se veían más finos, se había cortado el cabello le daba un aspecto más de chico citadino, quería acercarme pero era arriesgado, lo seguí con la vista, y entonces él me noto, en menos de un parpadeo estuve fuera de su campo visual.

Los seguí a todos lados, obviamente sin ser notado, en ningún momento escuche mi nombre entre los pensamientos de Jacob eso me preocupo seguramente me odiaba por haber desaparecido, se reducían mis posibilidades, luego del paseo que dieron en el parque fueron a comer, celos ,eso era lo que sentía de ese chico quería romperle el cuello, yo quería ser el único con quien Jake fuera a cenar, aunque fuera solo para verlo comer, estaban por irse todo iba bien, el pago la comida de ambos y salieron, –presumido – bufe.

Iban por la carretera y el tal Chris estaba nervioso, se encontraba a punto de confesarle algo a Jake, pero no pude saber que era, su mente era un manojo de nervios "–Jake… – ¿Qué?, –lo pase...muy bien hoy…con-contigo". –no, ¡no te atrevas maldito!, "–Jake…hay algo muy importante que…" –¡No!, derrumbe un pino en un intento de calmar mi ira, esto espanto a un ciervo que rondaba cerca, mas sin embargo algo paso; el sonido de las llantas rechinando contra el pavimento me hizo ver lo que había causado. ¡Iban a estrellarse! sin pensármelo llegue para detener al auto de lo que sería un descomunal choque, rápidamente regrese a mi posición antes de ser visto, mis celos habían causado que casi se mate, me sentí terrible así que me mantuve al margen y solo me dedique a cerciorarme de que llegara bien a su casa, el olor a lobo era fuerte, estaban cerca; así que no tarde mucho allí, me fui ya más calmado al apartamento, me quede esperando el día de mañana regresaría a forks y empezaría con plan mi para volver a estar con Jake.


	5. Chapter 5 un viaje al pasado

hola amig s aqui el cap. 5 gracias a todos los que han comentado y leido tambien, espero les guste :D

* * *

Me levante con pesadez esa mañana; aun me parecía increíble que hubiésemos salido ilesos de lo de anoche, iba a tomar una ducha pero escuche a mi padre hablar con… ¿seth? – Lo sé hijo lo sé y créeme que también me extraña que no haiga cambiado – pero ¿está seguro?, ¿su apetito no ha cambiado?, ¿Qué me dice de sus reflejos?, ¿no lo ha visto hacer algo… ya sabe, "difícil" con facilidad? – No, nada de lo que mencionaste, tal vez simplemente… no lo heredo – no creo que eso sea posible Sr. Black, ¡es el nieto de Ephrain Black! – lo sé, y respeto tu preocupación por mi hijo pero esto a veces pasa, al escuchar el nombre de mi abuelo baje de inmediato antes de llegar del todo note rápidamente los cambios que habían en seth – "oh no, tu no por favor", fue lo que pensé, pero era tarde había cambiado y lo estaba comprobando con mis ojos al verlo ahí hablar con mi padre, de todos solo quedábamos él y yo.

Estaba vestido con el típico jeans hasta las rodillas que acostumbran usar, unas tenis sucias y una camiseta gris simple sin mangas con capucha, igual que los otros su cuerpo lucia más fornido, siempre pensé que se inyectaban esteroides para poder estar en el "club", que equivocado estaba…

–Seth…– murmure, este volteo a verme mi padre se retiro para dejarnos hablar. –¿Cómo estás?, me apresure a decir –¿Por qué no respondiste mis mensajes?, ¿Dónde has estado metido? El se veía bastante incomodo con la situación, así que deje que se relajara y contestara –he estado ocupado – ya veo – no me gustaba por donde iba la conversación la opresión en mi pecho me lo confirmaba, hubo silencio – por favor dime que estabas corriendo y que por eso estas vestido así – el solo bajó la mirada – supongo que es un no… ¿te les uniste verdad? – Su semblante se torno serio – no es tan sencillo Jacob – _¿Jacob?, ¿desde cuándo me llamaba por mi nombre?_, ¿Por qué no me dijiste?, – yo… – en ese momento escuche la imponente voz de Sam llamar a seth desde afuera.

Sonreí falsamente, –debes irte le dije mientras me dirigí a abrirle la puerta para instarle a que se fuera, este se levanto resignado no se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos, – Jake yo… – note el típico tatuaje que se hacían en el brazo lo cual me hizo enojar, bufe y le abrí la puerta aun mas; me miro unos segundos y se marcho… ya era oficial lo había perdido, fue lo mismo con todos: leah, Jared, Embry, Paul, Quil, seth.

Ese Sam era un cabrón, no sé que les hacia pero todos parecían ser sus esclavos personales. Una de esas lagrimas llenas de impotencia que por más que retengas salen por si solas se atrevió a brotar, me quede ahí inerte procesando lo que acaba de pasar, seth era para mí más que un simple amigo o hermano, teníamos una especia de relación hombre-amorosa, "bromance" pero ahora todo se había ido a la nada, me canse de estar en el suelo y me fui a duchar, _te echaré de menos Seth._

deje que el agua fría se llevara todos los pensamientos cargados de ira e impotencia, sentí un extraño hormigueo recorrer todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a los brazos no le tome mucha importancia y me vestí en cuanto Salí de la ducha, estuve algo melancólico quise sentirme como me sentía al estar con aquella mujer sonreí al recordarla "pronto tendrás todas las respuestas", mire fijamente la palma de mi mano al recordar sus palabras, todas las cosas extrañas que me habían pasado ¿qué razón tendrían?," y podrás entender muchas cosas", – eso espero – dije para mí mismo.

Termine mi tarea temprano, las 1:00 P.M decía el viejo reloj, estaba aburrido así que me puse a buscar algo de que leer, rebusque en mi estantería de libros pero no encontré nada que no hubiera leído ya, entre tanto revolver cosas viejas una pequeña hoja desgastada cayó a mis pies, la tome – "mi pequeño Jacob 3 meses" – decía, era una foto de mi mama y yo de bebe, sonreí vagamente dejando que la nostalgia me embargara, ella estaba sentada en una mecedora conmigo en brazos, era realmente hermosa de piel blanca y negra melena , me recordaba a aquella mujer cuyo nombre desconocía, ojos café como los míos, su sonrisa era tan honesta y pura, "solo eso saque de ti", recordé amargamente que ya no estaba con nosotros, cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar por mi subconsciente en un intento de ver algún recuerdo de mi madre, pero algo paso.

Presión, mucha presión fue lo que sentí en mi cabeza, casi me caigo para atrás, era como si mis memorias o recuerdos se hubieran me lo hubieran causado, _como si los recuerdos de mi madre estuvieran bloqueados_, lo intente una vez mas y solo vi un montón de destellos como en un 4 de julio, desistí demasiado tarde. Volví a sentir la presión en mi cabeza acompañada esta vez de voces e imágenes aleatorias que por momentos se detenían y pasaban en cámara lenta y luego a la velocidad de la luz, como una de esas escenas de las películas donde va a suceder algo dramático.

Me estaba comenzando a marear y un penetrante dolor de cabeza se hacía presente no pude controlar ni mover mi cuerpo, no pude gritar, ni mucho menos hablar, no pude volver a abrir los ojos, me empecé a asustar, todo era negro, pensé que había muerto o algo asi, hasta que vi como lentamente se fue recreando un paisaje a mi alrededor, las imágenes en un principio eran borrosas y no podía escuchar con claridad, más bien solo oía zumbidos, fue entonces que la pude ver, era ella… – mi-m, mamá – lucia muy bien se veía tan hermosa, joven, llevaba un vestido similar al de la mujer de aquella vez, no sabía dónde estaba pero era un lugar enorme, parecía un palacio o el Olimpo, no sabría cómo definirlo, tenía acabados muy hermosos parecía esos coliseos de Grecia, cada vez se veía todo más claro pude escuchar voces, eran lejanas pero las oía, todo se veía como un viejo recuerdo del protagonista de una película.

De golpe todo cobró color y vida, el lugar en el que me encontraba parecía ser una especie de juzgado o corte, quise acercarme a mi madre abrazarla, besarla, decirle cuanto me ha hecho falta, pero nadie parecía notar mi presencia, intente tocarla, pero simplemente la atravesaba, ¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto era esa?, la veía, la tenía en frente de mi, pero… ¿no podía si quiera darle un abrazo?, note un par de lagrimas correr llenas de dolor y decepción, me limité a observar. – ¡De ninguna manera dejare que vayas con ese humano!, –creo que habla de papa, pero porque le dice humano, ¿que no lo era él también?, – ¡esto no es justo! – rectifico mi madre con ojos acuosos, esa imagen de ella me rompió el corazón e inmediatamente le dirigí una mirada llena de odio a aquel tipo que… esperen ¿ese era Chris?, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿Qué demonios hacia Chris aquí?, al mirarlo más de cerca note un par de diferencias el cabello de este chico era más largo, castaño y mas lacio que el de Chris, tenía un gracioso lunar en la parte baja de su mejilla, no era él, pero aun si ¿quien se creía el que era para hablarle así a mi mama?, ¡era un imbécil!, ni siquiera aparentaba mas de unos 18.

¡No te lo vuelvo a advertir!, ¡no te atrevas a desobedecerme!, había silencio este chico parecía ser el rey o algo, me sentí orgulloso de que mi madre se le enfrentara, – _ya sé a quién Salí testarudo_ – a pesar de que estaba confundido me sentí feliz de estar allí con ella, – ¡pues ya tome mi decisión! – dijo mi madre, se volteo e hizo un movimiento con su mano que pareció haber abierto una especie de portal, lo atravesó y de allí no sé cómo ni cuándo pero ya no estábamos en ese lugar, ahora parecíamos estar en un bosque, pude identificarlo inmediatamente, estábamos en forks.

Mi madre caminaba, ella sabría a donde se dirigía, quise pensar que se encontraría con mi padre, todo marchaba bien, me preguntaba si yo ya existía. Yo iba unos pasos atrás de ella, quería verla cada minuto que me fuera posible, por un momento olvide todo lo malo y simplemente… sonreí, el frio se hacía más notable y yo pensaba en alguna forma de comunicarme con ella, escuche unos ruidos demasiado sospechosos, y cuando voltee a ver estaban unos sujetos que lucían peligrosos, –¿quiénes son? – no obtuve ninguna respuesta, pose mi atemorizada vista sobre mi despistada madre que no se había ni enterado, quise gritarle que corriera, pero la voz me fallo, – ¡no! – Exclame casi sin voz, – ¡mama!, ¡mama no! – grite con todas mis fuerzas una vez que pude hacerlo.

Tarde, muy tarde, uno de ellos estuvo en frente de ella a una velocidad imperceptible, – ¡mami corre por favor te lo suplico!, mi voz estaba totalmente quebrada tenía un horrible presentimiento – valla valla – dijo uno, – fascinante, ¿Qué eres? – hueles delicioso – murmuraban, uno de ellos le aprisiono ambas manos, inevitablemente empecé a llorar por no poder hacer nada, no podía proteger a mi propia madre que… que patético me sentía, no paraban de olerla, le lance mis mejores golpes pero simplemente los trapazaba, eran muy fuertes porque ni siquiera se veía algún tipo de forcejeo, –¡suéltenme bastardos!, mi mama trataba de hacer algo con sus manos pero el agarre era muy fuerte, lo siguiente que vi simplemente me dejo sin palabras, uno de esos sujetos la había mordido en el cuello.

Sangre, mucha sangre fue lo único que vi – ¿Qué clase de psicópatas- enfermos son?, le estaban… ellos estaban bebiendo de… su-su san-gre, luego el otro le mordió en la muñeca.

El grito que pego mi mama, me desgarro desde lo más profundo, Salí de mi aparente estado de shock… más sangre, – ¡mama!, ¡Mama!, ¡MAMÁÁ!, extendí mi brazo en un intento de querer ayudarla, al levantarlo, algo empezó a zumbar en mi mano, alce esta ultima a la altura de mi rostro ¿estaba brillando? Empezó a arder y rápidamente la desvié hacia los tipos, sentí algo que salió desde mi antebrazo, era una especie de calor como un fuego abrazando mi brazo, pero… no dolía, parecía ser una especie de rayo/luz o energía que salió disparada.

Todo se distorsiono, y Salí de aquella visión, mi cuerpo estaba tenso, y aun sentía la cosquilla en mi brazo, abrí los ojos y note el desorden que estaba en mi cuarto, ¿fui yo?

Empecé a marearme y una ventisca extraña me rodeó formándose una especie de torbellino a mi alrededor, la ventana se abrió, y yo solo sentí como mis ojos se cerraban, mientras me desplomaba en el suelo y todo se volvió oscuridad.


	6. Chapter 6 el primero, el segundo

hola gente de - eso sono raro xD, los dejo con el nuevo cap. espero que les guste, sientanse libres deopinar okis? ahh un datito: esta historia la tengo subida a mi cuenta de amor-yaoi con el nombre de vanilla twilight cosa que si la ven por alli ya saben que se trata de mi y nos evitamos mal entendidos.

ahora si, ¡a leer!

* * *

Empecé a marearme y una ventisca extraña me rodeó formándose una especie de torbellino a mi alrededor, la ventana se abrió y yo solo sentí como mis ojos se cerraban, caí al suelo y todo fue oscuridad. La ventisca salió por la ventana de la recamara de Jacob y se desvaneció en el aire.

–Chris–

Estaba sentado tranquilamente comiendo una ensalada de frutas, me dispuse en llamar a Jake, no sabía nada de él desde lo que paso ayer en la noche, escuche la ventana abrirse y una cálida brisa inundo el lugar, la cual me soplo como si de un ventilador se tratase, supe por la esencia de esta que se trataba de él – Jake – murmure, tome las llaves estaba por salir, pero un luminoso resplandor interrumpió mi salida.

Era Claudine, – ¿Qué haces aquí?, le pregunte, – ¿lo notaste?, –si, justo iba a dirigirme a su casa, debemos hacer algo y rápido, el no tardara en enterarse – me tomo de la mano y nos volvimos un haz de luz.

– ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?, ¿estás loca? – primero debemos convencerlo de que solo fue su imaginación – ¿así?, pues dime como, no todos los días sientes alguien de tu línea renacer, – dije con sarcasmo – buen punto, pero él nunca supo de su nacimiento – ¿y los demás?, estoy seguro que más de uno lo habrá notado, –algo habrá que decir, pero por ahora debemos encargarnos de él. – bien ¿qué le diremos? –no lo sé, pero sé lo que no debemos decirle – dijo ella concentrada – ¿a qué te refieres? – no podemos llegar diciéndole que todo es su imaginación, hay que… actuar natural. – de acuerdo, solo espero que sepas lo que haces.

– ¡vamos sobrino!, dame algo de crédito – me guiño y atravesó la inmensa puerta, sonreí resignado y la seguí – su alteza, dijo mi tía haciendo una leve reverencia, – ¿lo han sentido?– mi tía puso una cara de confusión total. – ¿el que su eminencia? – sí que era buena actriz, el también la miro extrañado, –nada olvídenlo – se apresuro a decir,

– ¿Dónde han estado? – Pues por ahí – Claudine empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, la actuación se había ido a la mierda, –Christopher, déjanos solos, – hice una reverencia y me retire, – maldición.

–Bien… ¿que sabes al respecto? – dijo mi tío sacándome de mis pensamientos ¡Claude!, estoy harto de decirte que no te metas en mi mente, – bien, bien ya estoy fuera – ¿Qué es lo que sabes?, –no es de tu incumbencia, – ¿sabes? A tu padre no le haría gracia saber dónde has estado –maldito chantajista, – ¿yo? – dijo el hablando como un niño inocente – bien, quiero la verdad– volvió a decir ya más serio, lo mire unos segundos – no puedo, esto es algo muy delicado y tu eres un chismoso – Me miro ofendido – te lo diré todo a su momento lo prometo, pero por ahora necesito tu discreción con esto – el me asintió ya con una mirada de preocupación – te agradecería que te hagas el desentendido si alguien te pregunta, en especial el abuelo, – de acuerdo – dijo entre dientes – pero luego tendrás que contarme todo – me dedico una última mirada y se fue, mi tía estaba tardando así que decidí adelantarme.

–Jacob–

Un fuerte olor a alcohol me hizo levantarme de mi inconsciencia, – ¿se-seth?, ¿Qué haces a-quí? – yo quería venir a verte, y yo pues… se quedo callado y bajo la mirada, lentamente me acerque y le abrace dejándome ir, sentí como todos los sentimientos guardados se agolpaban en mi garganta causándome una gran opresión en esta y en el pecho, no pude mas y en los brazos de él rompí en llanto un llanto silencioso pero tan doloroso como uno real, sentía tanta ira y no era para mas luego de haber visto como asesinaban a mi madre. Por cada lagrima que trataba de retener dos más se atrevían a salir, el no dijo nada, solo se quedo ahí dándome su hombro, la ira que sentía era más grande que cualquier cosa – yo…lo…siento – me dijo después de haberme quedado todo ese tiempo ahí tendido de sus ahora fuertes brazos – no hay nada que perdonar – le dije, lo que no sabía él era la verdadera razón de mi llanto. – te lo contare todo, tu amistad es muy importante para mí, y no quiero perderte por un maldito secreto – ¿de qué hablas?, le dije limpiando mi rostro de las ya casi secas lagrimas.

–Jake la razón por la cual he estado tan distante, la razón por la cual ya nada es como antes, la razón de toda esta mierda – respiro profundo y yo lo mire exaltado pero instantáneamente me reincorpore – ¿Recuerdas las viejas leyendas que nos contaban los ancianos de espíritus, vampiros, lobos y cosas de la tribu?, –si… – todo es cierto Jake, de los vampiros y la licantropía, chasquee la lengua incrédulo – ¡ya dime que es! – ¡escúchame! yo soy parte ahora de la manada y sam es el líder, ¿recuerdas que el líder siempre tenía una especie de control sobre los demás? es por eso que lo obedecemos es nuestro alfa, ¿recuerdas la teoría de los esteroides?, – si, le respondí sonriendo – pues no es nada de eso, es un benéfico al ser lobo nos volvemos más fuertes , agiles, es algo impresionante, no te he podido ver porque estuve patrullando todo este tiempo con leah, por eso vine esta mañana a hablar con tu padre – _mi padre… debo hablar con él _ – Se nos hace raro que aun no te hayas transformado – pues no seth yo… no – negué y agache la cabeza – ¿no te ha pasado algo raro últimamente?, – pues sí, pero no creo que tenga algo que ver con licantropía, le respondí mirando fijamente la palma de mi mano – ¿a qué te refieres? – no lo sé, he tenido estos raros incidentes, –¿ de qué tipo?, – pues no lo sé, es algo complicado, mejor te lo muestro, observe un cuadernillo por unos segundos pero nada paso, luego puse mi mano cerca de un zapato esperando a que saliera volando o algo por el ejemplo, pero igualmente nada paso.

Empecé a sentirme raro primero fueron nauseas luego sentía que no me podía quedar en ese lugar, como si algo o más bien alguien me estuviera llamando, intente no prestarle atención pero no podía ignorarlo, me levante del suelo y miraba a todas partes como si estuviera perdido –Jake ¿te sientes bien? – lo mire confundido y asentí lentamente, pose mi vista sobre mis manos y negué frenéticamente parpadee insistentemente mientras hacía movimientos con mis manos tratando de explicar la extraña sensación.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y cuando llegue a la puerta me encontré con Chris, era como si yo sabía que él estaba ahí, ambos estábamos estáticos, – ¿estás bien? Pregunto él, – no lo sé. –Jake debemos hablar, hay algo muy importante que debes saber, en ese momento el teléfono irrumpió lo que Chris estaba por decir. –Aguarda– le pedí, aun me sentía algo revuelto, tome el teléfono – ¿hola? … – ¿bueno? … – ¿Quién es? … estuve a punto de colgar cuando escuche –Jake…– esa voz… yo-yo la conocía muy bien. –Edward…– sentí una comezón en el rostro talle mis dedos contra este para enterarme de que era una lagrima, no espere que la segunda brotara y sin pensármelo me eche a correr, oí los llamados de Chris pero los ignore, en ese momento solo me importaba ir con él.

–Jake ya te… ¿Jake? – se fue dijo un pensativo rubio – ¿Quién eres tú?, – soy seth ¿tu quien eres? – soy… Chris se había quedado sin palabras una vez que vio completamente al lobo. –…Chris – dijo sonriendo. Seth lo noto todo y no hiso más que sonrojarse. – ¿a do-donde fue Jake? –no lo sé respondió Chris analizando al otro con la mirada, seth estaba completamente ruborizado y el otro solo disfrutaba como ponía de incomodo al recién lobito.

–Edward–

–Edward… el, esta buscándote. Le dijo Alice mentalmente a su hermano, él la miro y ella le sonrió él con apuro salió... Empezó a correr a velocidad vampírica hasta que lo vio, entonces se detuvo. Jacob se acerco dudoso – "¿es real?" – Se preguntaba Jacob mentalmente a pesar de que se había resignado a volver a ver a ese chico, en el fondo nunca murió la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con él.

Edward también se acercaba, ambos a paso lento, ambos olvidándose de todo lo demás y solo fijándose en el otro, ambos por temor pero por distintas razones uno temiendo su rechazo y el otro que solo sea un sueño, ambos embargándose en sus memorias, en aquellos días que todo estaba bien y mas nada importaba, en aquellos días de felicidad donde era perfecto para ambos, donde un roce de manos o una sonrisa compartida o una "accidental" caricia se propinaba, haciéndolos caer poco a poco en lo que sería un nuevo sentimiento más allá del cariño, quizás más allá de la obsesión, pero sobre todo mas allá de su comprensión.

Solo quedaban al menos cinco pasos de distancia, y la lentitud de sus pasos se volvió una molestia, Jake corrió hacia él y lo estrecho en sus brazos, se movían desesperados en los brazos del otro a pesar de estar lo más cerca que pueden estar dos cuerpos, pero eso no era suficiente la mente pedía más, el corazón quería mas, el cuerpo necesitaba más, y sin pensarlo se unieron en un dulce, suave y casto beso, sus labios eran fríos, el era frio, pero así era como lo recordaba y era así como le gustaba.

A mitad del beso Jacob abrió los ojos y se aparto llevo sus dedos a su labios y su expresión se volvió un gesto de felicidad- sorpresa – ese fue el primer beso – dijo él menor, un rubor se hizo presente en su rostro y una sonrisa se dibujo en ambos, Edward se acerco nuevamente y le susurro – y este es el segundo – Pero ese beso fue diferente no mejor que el primero pero de alguna forma generaba una sensación distinta, este tenía más pasión, tenia deseo y por la forma en la que Edward poso sus manos en la cintura del otro, rompió con todo atisbo de pureza y castidad.

Al principio Jacob no supo como corresponder a ese beso, nunca alguien lo había besado en su vida, así que solo se dejo llevar por las emociones que Edward le proporcionaba, sentía un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, no supo si fue por el beso o por lo sobrenatural que recién le sucedía, sencillamente no le importo, sencillamente ese momento valía más que cualquier cosa, ¿habría algo más perfecto?

Pero como siempre algo inesperado sucedió… el deseo empezaba a descontrolarse y el inmortal empezaba a tener sed, si no hubiera sido por los años de Edward como vampiro y por el control que estuvo sometido a practicar, seguramente Jacob ya estaría en el suelo inerte. – ¿Qué-que pasa? – no es nada Jake yo solo… me quede sin aire mintió. – oh – Pero a pesar de que paso lo que paso Edward noto algo; Jake no olía tan apetecible como otras veces más bien ahora era como perro recién bañado, no era un olor desagradable, pero tampoco era atrayente, no al menos lo suficiente para perder el control, podría decirse que era un aroma neutral.

Edward logro recobrar el control de su sed, no se hubiera perdonado si le hubiera hecho algo a su Jake, y es que desde ese día en adelante el corazón Jacob le pertenecía a Edward y así seria por siempre… ¿o no?, se encontraban ambos en el césped tan perdidos estaban el uno en el otro que no notaron que alguien no muy lejos los observaba.


	7. Chapter 7 memorias I

hola, aqui les traigo el capitulo 7, espero que les guste mucho, estoy con ansias de leer sus comentarios asi que plis comenten :D

* * *

Estaba pasando la mejor tarde de su vida, Jacob se sentía inmensamente feliz, al estar junto a Edward todo se desvanecía, perdía importancia. El joven chico estaba descubriendo el amor. La noche no tardaría en caer y debía regresar pero estar allí con Edward era… como definirlo ¿bello?, ¿intenso?, ni el mismo lo sabía, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cuerpo descansaba en el brazo del que era ahora su amado, la brisa soplaba haciendo caer las hojas ya opacas pronto llegaría el otoño y como consiguiente el invierno, pero en forks ¿Qué día no lo era?

El olor a tierra mojada, la brisa creando una bella sinfonía, el estar al lado de la persona que amas, todo era perfecto, tanta felicidad daba miedo, puesto que fue un sentimiento del cual estuvo privado casi toda la vida, Jake empezó a moverse como tratando de apegarse aun mas a Edward, como queriendo volverse uno solo y nunca más separarse de él, todo iba bien hasta que una imagen ataco su mente, esa escena tan desagradable, por la cual daría cualquier cosa para que fuera borrada de su cabeza, esa atrocidad que tuvo la desdicha de presenciar, ese momento en el que el cuerpo de su madre fue profanado por dos miserables que le arrebataron la vida.

Edward vio claramente el recuerdo de Jake. _*culpa*_ eso fue lo que sintió, no supo cómo actuar, no supo que decir, aunque no había nada que decir pues ciertamente era algo que solo Jacob sabia pero eso no evitaba que la culpa empezara a remorderle la conciencia ¿podría alguien amar a algo que le causo quizá la mayor desgracia de su vida?, Edward no quería ni saber la respuesta de tal incógnita, preferiría vivir en un engaño, se maldijo internamente, hasta que empezó a notar un particular olor era parecido al de… Jake, pero no era de este último, si no de alguien más.

…

–demonios me notó – rápidamente se volvió un haz de luz y desapareció lo más rápido que pudo, pero no lo suficientemente como para no ser notado por el de dorada mirada; rápidamente le dijo a Jake que lo llevaría a su casa a lo que el otro obedeció sin ripostar, ya que la verdad empezaba hacerse tarde y lo que menos quería era estar dando explicaciones a su padre, en todo el trayecto ninguno dijo nada, Jake no entendía el porqué de tanto silencio. Después de lo que ambos tuvieron al atardecer no debería ser así, o quizás el era muy cursi, eso se ganaba por ver tantas películas románticas.

Al llegar a casa de Jake, este último se preguntaba internamente en qué situación estaban, aunque todo había sido muy romántico seguía sin saber que eran ahora ¿novios?, pero prefirió guardar silencio y dejar correr el tiempo haber que pasaba. – ¿iras mañana al colegio? – Edward le asintió, tenía esa típica mirada de estar sufriendo por dentro, Jake se sintió mal por eso, quiso preguntarle que le pasaba pero el otro fue más rápido y se despidió, Jacob frunció el ceño entre molesto y confundido, ni siquiera le había dado un beso, una vez lo perdió de vista entro a la casa.

– ¿seth? –… – ¿Chris? –… – ¿papá? – No había nadie eso lo extrañó, pero no le tomo demasiada atención y prefirió ir a ducharse aunque hacía frio quiso hacerlo, _el frio…_ le recordaba a él, que a pesar de su inusual temperatura hallaba calidez en esta, volvió a recordar a su madre – malditos enfermos… – murmuro recordando con dolor acumulado. Saliendo de la ducha oyó un carro llegar asumió que era Charlie trayendo a su padre, se fue a su habitación y se quedo sentado en su cama sin saber que hacer – le marcare a Chris… –… – apagado – chasqueo la lengua y se dejo caer sobre su suave almohadilla, sentía que últimamente todos los extraños sucesos eran solo un sueño… ¿o quizá no?, ¿porque estaba cambiando?, ¿Qué eran esos extraños poderes?, ¿Por qué los tenia?

– ¡Jacob! – llamó Billy – ¡arriba! – respondió el aludido. *Respuestas*… eso era lo que quería en ese momento, después de unos minutos estando allí tirado mirando sin mirar y pensando el porqué de su complicada vida se dio cuenta de algo, *Billy*… el obviamente debía saber algo, después de todo ¿Quién mas podría conocer a su madre como él – papá, ¿puedo hablarte un segundo? – claro hijo ¿qué pasa? – yo quería… bueno es que yo quería que… me contaras de mi madre – dijo con la cabeza baja pero levantándola firmemente para reforzar lo dicho – Billy noto rápidamente que su hijo estaba afligido no era para mas, pues los cambios que estaba enfrentando los estaba pasando el solo sin ningún tipo de tutor o alguien que le comprenda, sin nadie a quien recurrir, era algo más complicado que la pubertad.

– ¿qué quieres saber? – le dijo analizando los gestos y movimientos de nerviosismo que su hijo empleaba – yo me preguntaba ¿Qué edad tenia cuándo ella murió? *silencio*, recordar la muerte de su difunta esposa no era nada fácil y a pesar de que se espero la pregunta, hacerle frente a ese recuerdo era doloroso – tenias un año eras muy pequeño aún – la voz de su padre sonó como el mismo llanto vuelto palabra, apagada, distante se le encogió el corazón nunca había escuchado a su padre en ese tono, pero no por eso desistió quería respuestas y de una manera a otra las iba a tener.

– ¿mama tenia familia? – si… – ¿aun viven? – Yo… eso creo, no lo sé realmente – ¿ellos estaban en contra de su relación no es así? – así es, ¿Quién te lo dijo? – nadie, lo intuí – _entonces ese tipo al que Chris tanto se parecía, seguramente el era su padre… _– quiero que me respondas esto con honestidad esta pregunta, Billy solo asintió – mi madre… no murió en un accidente ¿verdad? *silencio*, – escucha seth ya me conto todo de los vampiros y los lobos así que no te preocupes por eso.

Billy no se sorprendió ante esa afirmación, – ¿fueron unos chupasangre no es así? – En la cabeza de Jacob todo empezaba a encajar perfectamente, tan sencillo como sumar dos y dos son cuatro – …si… – Jacob le insto a que siguiera hablando. Billy suspiro pesadamente y seguido de unos segundos empezó a decir…

– era una noche muy fría y sobre todo oscura, casi todo el día había llovido típico de este lugar, tu madre y yo nos encontraríamos para huir en el amanecer contigo. y tus hermanas obviamente, a pesar de que Sarah no era madre de Claire y Rachel, ella les tenía un profundo amor a ambas, su familia no la quería con los de nuestra clase y las leyes de la tribu nos prohibía tomar como esposa a una mujer que no fuera de las nuestras, a menos claro de que hubiera imprimación de por medio, pero yo amaba demasiado a tu madre como para ignorar mis sentimientos hacia ella, así que tomamos esas medidas, tu madre llegaría a las 7:00 para tener tiempo de planear nuestras cosas y despedirnos de algunos amigos, yo patrullaría como cualquier otro día y así no levantar sospechas, todo estaba listo, las maletas, el dinero, solo hacía falta ella, eran las 7:26 empecé a inquietarme, tu madre siempre fue muy puntual, algo que no heredaste de ella – menciono entre un intento de sonreír, unas lagrimas que no pudo reprimir por la emotiva situación comenzaban a brotar, yo sonreí pero fue algo más bien forzado. Pues sin pensármelo mucho Salí a buscarla me dirigí a los puntos a los que solíamos ir: el claro, las ruinas, bajo nuestro árbol, pero no la halle, me encamine a los puntos límites de la tribu y fue cuando escuche un grito de dolor, por instinto corrí, corrí y corrí hasta que logre transformarme en lobo, aun era un inexperto no tenía mucho tiempo siendo lo que era. Los gritos desesperados me eran de guía para dar con los invasores. En ese momento el relato de Billy fue suplantado por un mutismo por parte de su padre.

Mi padre empezaba a hablar con dificultad, y las persistentes lagrimas no parecían cesar, esa vieja herida parecía no sanar, quise preguntarle ¿y luego que paso?, pero ya bastante daño le hacía con revivir el pasado, puse mi mano sobre la de él en un intento de tranquilizarlo y transmitirle calma.

Suspiro nuevamente y retomo su reato – una vez que llegue, vi dos de ellos sobre la que mujer que pensé estaría conmigo toda la vida, estaba en fase, el lobo estaba en control, así que solo deje que los instintos me guiaran, me lance sobre uno de ellos y le pude arrancar un brazo, en ese momento nada me dio más gusto, el otro ni siquiera intento ayudar a su compañero y se dio a la fuga, ese fue el primer vampiro al que despedace no pude hacerlo trizas como se merecía, pues algo mas importante quedaba sin resolver, me acerque a tu madre recuerdo los quejidos y sonidos lastimeros que emitía con el hocico, ella con gran dificultad extendía una de sus manos en un fallido intento de acariciarme, me volví humano y le susurre " no te esfuerces", el olor a sangre era penetrante.

Jacob empezó a llorar en silencio, todo se reproducía en su cabeza como una película de terror de nunca acabar. – la estaba perdiendo y ya nada podía hacer, "te buscare ayuda" le había dicho, "quédate conmigo, no me queda tiempo", fue su respuesta, "se llevaron toda mi sangre", su cuerpo estaba frio, sus labios morados, y poco a poco se le notaba la creciente palidez, "quiero que me pro…metas que se…guiras ade…lan-te", "no no no Sarah, no te despidas". Las lagrimas eran amargas y el recuerdo aun mas. – ella estaba cubierta de sangre su vestido blanco estaba manchado de un rojo carmesí, sus cabellos sucios y pegajosos, su mirada opaca y apagada, su sonrisa inexistente, su respiración entrecortada, sus débiles movimientos, sus inútiles intentos de hablar, verla en ese estado me causaba un inmenso dolor y una insoportable desdicha, mas la tristeza que me embargaba, si no los hubiera tenido a ustedes de seguro me hubiera suicidado solo para estar con ella – ya casi no tenia ritmo cardiaco y en su último aliento dijo: "prométeme que cuidaras de él".

"claro que sí, lo haremos juntos", le había dicho a su inerte amada mientras tomaba sus frías manos y las besaba, sus ojos estaban cerrados, como prueba de que ya estaba sellada por la muerte, era tarde se le había ido la que pensó seria eterna, pero no lo fue. Como el sol se va al atardecer, se le fue como la timidez de una virgen al entregarse, con la pobre luz de el oscuro anochecer, sin previo aviso, sin atisbo alguno, no pudo acompañarla, sin más, tan fugaz, tan normal, tan real, como el agua del rio se va a la mar, intangible, impredecible, tan sufrible, tan amada, tan añorada, sin promesa de volver sin manera de regresar, ni siquiera con esperanza que guardar, solo… se fue.

"No no nono ¡NO-NO!", el llanto se hiso aun más abundante el dolor era indescriptible, la perdida de ese ser querido que tantos desean tener, la perdida de ese amor que muchas veces solo llega una vez a tu vida. "sa-rah, Sarah vuelve", los lobos habían venido, pero los había ignorado el solo quería… "Sarah abre los ojos", estar con ella, unos momentos a solas quería tenerla consigo por última vez, volver a robarle el aliento con el amor que le profesaba, solo quería… "no es real", volverla a la vida "Sarah mírame", pero era demasiado tarde para eso "¿Sarah?" –se ha ido Billy ¿Qué no lo ves? – Oí a mi amigo decir como por doceava vez – déjame solo – ella ya no volverá –No te atrevas… – esta… – ¡ya basta! – ESTA MUERTA, está muerta ¡bien muerta como esos chupasangre!, ¡muerta! ¡Muerta! – ¡CALLATE MALDITO! – le cayó encima a uno de sus viejos amigos de la tribu asestándole golpes a sus costados quebrado en el llanto, con inmenso dolor retorciéndole desde dentro, cada golpe que le asestaba era más débil que el anterior hasta que finalmente termino abrazándose de su amigo

–"se fue", "se fue" repetía él en los brazos de su amigo, "lo sé Billy", "y yo lo siento pero es parte de la vida". Tanto Jacob como Billy lloraban en silencio ambos hechos unas magdalenas – ¿Cómo superaste todo eso?, ¿Qué paso después? – quiso saber el menor – pues luego de estar horas al lado de ella, aun mantenía la esperanza de que despertara, pero ella no lo haría me acerque cuidadosamente a sus labios y le asesté el ultimo adiós, el último contacto, el último beso… y por un instante juraría que sentí calidez, en sus inmóviles labios, tomé su mano y me quede allí hasta que vi que su cuerpo empezó a brillar, se volvió un remolino de pequeñas luces amarillas y una fuerte ventisca se la llevo esparciéndola por todo el viento.

_continuara..._


	8. Chapter 8 memorias II

hola les dejo con el nuevo capiitulo, no he recibido ningun review eso me pone un poco triste, quisiera saber sus opiniones.

* * *

– ¿se… se la llevo?, a que te refieres… ¿Cómo es eso?... no entiendo nada – dije entre confundido y alterado. – A pesar de que lucía como una, tu madre no era humana hijo – "se volvió un remolino de pequeñas luces amarillas y una fuerte ventisca se la llevo" – murmuro Jacob en sus pensamientos – ella tenía poderes ¿no es así? – Billy asintió secándose la ultima lagrima derramada – papá… ¿Qué era mama?, ¿Qué soy yo? – pregunto Jacob con voz suplicante. *silencio* – esa pregunta no me corresponde respondértela – Jacob volteo a ver a su padre queriendo cerciorarse de que estuviera hablando en serio, bajo la cabeza resignado al comprobar lo dicho por el mayor – pero quizás hay algo que pueda ayudarte, ven – Jacob suspiro notoriamente decepcionado por no obtener las respuestas que buscaba, mas sin embargo siguió a su padre.

Billy rebuscaba en lo que parecía ser un viejo baúl o caja, una vez termino de registrar le extendió un pequeño cofre de roble barnizado con detalles notoriamente hechos a navaja, el cofre lucia algo antiguo, deteriorado y lleno de polvo – ¿Qué, que esto? – Le pregunto el menor con mirada de confusión – es algo que quizás te ayude en tu búsqueda – ¿búsqueda?, ¿ahora de que hablas? – te ayudara a encontrar las respuestas que tanto quieres hijo, ahora vete a la cama mañana tienes escuela.

– Pero  
– haz lo que te digo  
– bien, buenas noches – se despidió  
– descansa hijo.

Edward

–Pero entonces no te entiendo Edward, si fue perfecto entonces ¿qué te pasa ahora? – Preguntó su psíquica hermana – ¿Qué no lo ves Alice?, no soy bueno para el – entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Nada – no puedo creerlo, lo invitare al partido – ¿estás loca? – Entonces dile lo que somos – no puedo hacer eso – ¿por qué? – el odia a los vampiros – eso no lo sabes Edward – sí que lo sé, su madre fue asesinada por dos de los nuestros – ¿Qué? – lo vi en su mente, si le confieso lo que soy el va a… – no quería si quiera pronunciar esa palabra – pero el…. Te ama, y si realmente te ama el entenderá – no lo sé Alice, temo que me rechace – entonces no lo apartes, enamóralo aun mas. Edward sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía, eso es lo que haría, empezaría a cortejar a Jacob Black. – mañana hablare con el – pensó – "estas malditas situaciones son las que me hacen querer volver a ser humano".

La alarma sonó y como todos los lunes por la mañana aventó el despertador al otro lado de la habitación, luego de unos minutos se paro apurado para ducharse, se vistió con el conjunto que compro el sábado en port angeles, lavo sus dientes y sacudió su cabello dándose retoques por aquí y retoques allá pero al final no hubo ninguna diferencia, luego de estarse contemplando un par de minutos volvió en sí y puso una mirada de ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?, negó riéndose para sí mismo y bajo a desayunar.

Fue por su mochila y recordó el cofre que le dio su padre, se volteo para ir por el pero le llego un mensaje "llego en 5", decía el texto recién leído, guardo su celular y se encamino a la cocina a prepararse algo de apuro. – Ughh solo hay avena y café – se bebió la espesa y tibia mezcla renegando y se sentó a esperar, "_espero que Edward no falte hoy_" en ese momento un claxon resonó anunciando la llegada de Chris y se fue sin más, no vio a su padre así que asumió que estaría en casa de Charlie o Harry.

–Bien quiero que me digas a donde rayos te fuiste ayer – le dijo Chris en cuanto Jacob entro al auto – Jacob lo miro algo sorprendido – ¿Qué eres, mi padre? – El otro lo miro y alzo una ceja – tus ojos al volante cariño o esta vez si nos mataras – Chris hizo caso, sea como sea eso era cierto y fue una suerte que hubieran salido vivos de allí. – nunca supe cómo se detuvo el auto, había perdido el control del carro – menciono Chris, Jacob no quiso recordar el incidente así que se dispuso poner algo de música y en su intento por hacerlo sus dedos rozaron la mano del otro que se posaba cerca del radio.

Y como siempre algo extraño le paso… por un instante el contacto ardió, pero nada serio; sus ojos estaban abiertos pero no veía nada, mas sin embargo en su mente claramente veía todo, no veía la realidad del momento, lo que veía más bien parecía un recuerdo, pero… no era de él, nunca vivió eso en su vida. Era parecido a aquella vez que vio a su madre en su mente, pero estos eran recuerdos ajenos, estaba con aquella mujer, esperaba volverla a ver pero… no así – "¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?, ¿estás loca?" – Esa era la inconfundible voz de Chris – "debemos convencerlo de que solo fue su imaginación".

La imagen cambio y vio al tipo con el que su madre había discutido aquella vez, estuvo a punto de escuchar algo más pero Chris aparto su mano y con eso el vínculo se rompió, Jacob estaba a punto de reprochar que había sido eso, pero luego pensó – _no no no Chris es mi amigo, además ¿que podría saber él?_ – El nerviosismo del otro era más que evidente, pero Jacob estaba demasiado ido en sí que no pudo notar esto, el resto del camino fue en silencio hasta que llegaron al instituto – "que habrás visto" – se auto pregunto mentalmente el rubio – Chris… ¿puedo hablarte de algo?

–Claro dime – no, mejor olvídalo; no es muy importante – cambio drásticamente de tema nuestro querido Jacob, se dirigían al interior del instituto. Se detuvieron a saludar a terrence y a las chicas y fue entonces que lo vio aparecer en su lujoso auto.

Lo vi bajarse y me le quedé observando por unos segundos, me dio la impresión de que me estaba esperando, sentí un cosquilleo interno el cual no pude ignorar, cerré los ojos como esperando que algo extraño sucediera y ahí sentí otra vez el hormigueo me sonreí coquetamente aun con los ojos tapados y los abrí de golpe, pose mi mirada sobre Edward quien se sorprendió de la forma tan… ¿descabellada? Con que llame su atención, quite la mirada y seguí conversando animadamente con mis amigos. El vampiro sintió algo de molestia, ¿Por qué Jake dejo de verlo tan rápido?, ¿se estaba enojando?, una vez más ese molesto sentimiento se hiso notar, algo que le dio un pequeño punzón en el pecho, algo que inicio en cuanto el chico rubio pasa mucho tiempo con Jake, algo que cuando comienza es difícil de controlar, algo que por lo general se llama… celos.

Edward apretaba la mandíbula, al oír lo que le llegaba a su mente desde todas partes, el escuchar los pensamientos es útil pero a veces una maldición: "Jake sé muy bien hoy", "quisiera hacerle un par de cositas", "que buen trasero tiene". El vampiro se estaba cabreando no quería escuchar nada mas, y ni que hablar de las miradas lascivas que le daban a su chico, nada de esto pasaba desapercibido ante él, se abstuvo de lanzársele a mas de una incluso de algunos chicos que de pronto sentían atracción a Jacob, eso no era normal; ¿desde cuándo Jacob era tan sexualmente atrayente?, una vez que Jake termino de charlar se encamino hacia Edward, los pasos que daba eran lentos y firmes, en ese momento era como un modelo, cada grácil movimiento de Jacob era una razón más para tomarlo allí mismo, el movimiento de las caderas, la fina manera en la que sus piernas iban una tras la otra, la ropa que estaba usando ese, ese pantalón ajustado que le hacía ver muy bien, el contacto visual también influía mucho en esto eran miradas juguetonas y traviesas, la forma en que mordía sus labios le daba una imagen demasiado erótica según Edward, esperen, esperen… la forma de caminar, las miradas, los movimientos de sus labios ¿Jacob le estaba coqueteando?.

Una vez estuvieron frente a frente Edward estuvo por saludar, pero justamente se quedo en "estuvo", ya que unos suaves labios le prohibían el hablar, el beso estaba cargado de fuerza, pasión, deseo, lujuria, Edward no quiso ni pudo negarse, correspondió como Dios manda, Jake introducía su lengua sin ninguna pizca de timidez, mientras jugaba con la lengua de su pálido novio, sus traviesas manos le acariciaban en lugares un poco… inapropiados, todo estaba perfecto hasta que el vampiro vio algo en los pensamientos del menor. Edward estaba sobre la espalda de Jacob besando su cuello ambos desnudos, ambos sudando, el pálido tenia su pelvis encima de la parte trasera de Jake, le alzaba una de sus piernas y le embestía con fuerza, la cara extasiada de Jacob fue el detonante, era tan hermosa para él sus cabellos pegados en la frente los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta dando quejidos en voz alta, era una típica cara de dolor-placer , ambos disfrutando de ello y aunque solo fue un pensamiento se sintió real, tan real que por primera vez en mucho tiempo algo palpito en Edward algo en su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar y algo en su interior despertaba, algo que no sentía desde que era humano.

Y aquello que despertaba no era más que su deseo sexual y con este su primera erección en mucho tiempo, después de tantos años sumido en total castidad finalmente estaba excitado, los pensamientos de Jake cambiaron abruptamente, y justo cuando Edward iba a tomar control y posesión del beso Jacob se separo, lo miro totalmente ruborizado, se disculpo usando una de esas excusas baratas y se esfumó. Edward estaba simplemente sorprendido, extasiado pero inconforme a la vez. Inclusive se sentía algo molesto y es que había olvidado cómo se sentía el placer carnal, el roce de alguien más, el calor de un cuerpo ajeno sobre el de uno mismo, la sensación que nos hace vibrar, la lujuria, el deseo, la pasión, un nuevo hambre hay ahora en su interior, la molestia en sus pantalones era prueba de ello, empezó a tener pensamientos lascivos con su Jake y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba mostrando una sonrisa que dejaría mucho que pensar, en conclusión Jacob Black logro algo que Edward nunca logro por sí mismo a través de los años, le despertó ese lado inmoral y pervertido. Ese mismo día, en ese justo momento para ser más exactos él vampiro tuvo que darse algo de "auto servicio", si sabrán a lo que me refiero…

…

Vergüenza, mucha vergüenza era lo que sentía, no sabía a dónde meter la cara, ¿Qué le había pasado?, ¿Por qué demonios hiso eso?, no era que no quisiera besar a Edward, si no que en la forma en que se dio el beso era… no no no él no era así, ¿Por qué se comporto de esa forma?, la clase estaba por comenzar y en cualquier momento Edward atravesaría la puerta, tan solo recordar la manera en la que beso a su novio en frente de todo el mundo, lo hacía sentir tan pequeño, apenado y avergonzado.

La maestra empezó a dictar su clase pero Edward nunca apareció, Jacob se extraño pero aun así trato de concentrarse y prestar atención, una vez acabo la hora se dirigió al aula de historia, esta vez con Edward presente, el día siguió transcurriendo hasta que llegaron al almuerzo, muchos platicaban, otros copiaban tareas de sus compañeros con esperanza de no reprobar materias y otros simplemente se dedicaban a almorzar, la mesa de los Cullen se veía realmente vacía, luego de darse miradas Alice le hiso señas a Jacob para que se acercara este ultimo así lo hiso aunque con algo de nerviosismo.

–hola me llamo Alice se presento la vampira – hola, yo s-s-soy Jacob – dijo tartamudeando, lo cual le pareció muy tierno a la pequeña vampira – es un gusto conocerte al fin – Jake le dedico una cálida sonrisa, estaba vuelto un manojo de nervios, no dejaba de pensar en el beso y esto no paso desapercibido por Edward que sonreía complacido, pasó lo que quedaba del almuerzo con ambos vampiros y conociendo mas a Alice era una chica divertida y muy guapa noto que al igual que Edward sus ojos eran dorados, de hecho todos los Cullen los tenían así a pesar de que no eran hermanos de sangre.

Parecía que las cosas iban bien, pero para cierto chico proveniente de la otra mesa la relación de Jake con Edward no era para nada agradable, ese cullen no le daba buena espina esa forma de ser tan sigilosa, el color de ojos, la palidez extrema, algo no estaba bien con él, todo se le parecía muy raro – esto tiene que acabar cullen – Edward miro al dueño de aquel pensamiento – así es, se que puedes oírme, he estado observándote y desde ya te digo que no permitiré que te acerques mas a Jacob – Edward apretó la mandíbula e inconscientemente ennegreció su mirada, Chris le respondió de la misma manera dándole una mirada de odio.

El timbre sonó y poco a poco se fue vaciando la cafetería Edward tomo de la mano a Jacob celosamente y no lo soltó en ningún momento hasta que hubieron llegado al salón. Chris estaba molesto consigo mismo, nunca vio venir que ese Edward y su Jake se pusieran de novios, era algo que no podía permitir. El profesor de biología hablaba del proyecto que tenían que entregar pero Edward y Jacob estaban lejos de estar prestando atención el primero estaba en su asiento mirando detalladamente a Jake apoyando su rostro sobre su mano derecha, y el otro perdido en sus pensamientos, estaba recordando el cofre y la charla con su padre.

–Jake… Se mi novio – soltó Edward de repente, el menor a pesar de estar ido escucho claramente su cara se volvió un pequeño gesto de sorpresa casi imperceptible, lentamente se giro hacia Edward, que esta vez se le acerco , sus labios estaban separados por escasos centímetros y fue cuando volvió a oír más suave y más lento – me gustas Jacob – la campana sonó y el salón quedo vacio al instante, razón perfecta para un beso mas, esta vez tierno y cargado de amor – no sé en qué momento me enamore, pero me encanta – murmuro el moreno, se quedaron unos minutos más ahí entre leves caricias, besos y palabras que serian una promesa de amor el uno hacia el otro.

…

–¡maldita sea!, seguramente están juntos – busco con la mirada a Jacob y lo vio apoyado en el auto de Edward y a la vez enfrente de este último, se acerco a paso rápido, un sentimiento de celo y protección crecía en su pecho – es hora de irnos – dijo en cuanto llego mirando directamente a Jacob, Edward rápidamente se puso delante de Jake, mirando de mala gana a Chris, Jacob se extraño de esa actitud por parte de ambos chicos – si, ya es algo tarde – dijo Jacob viendo a Chris con la mirada fruncida. Chris halo de su amigo sin dejar que este se despidiera de su ahora novio, quien en ese momento ejercía todo su auto-control para no atacar al de cabello rubio.

– ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? – dijo molesto. No me pasa nada Jacob, estoy bien gracias – si vas a empezar con tus sarcasmos, mejor no digas nada – bufo Jake – sube al auto te llevare a casa – rodo los ojos y obedeció.  
– ¿por qué lo trataste así? – se estaba sobrepasando contigo  
–¿ en serio esa es tu mejor excusa? eres increíble - se quejo irónicamente  
– ese chico no es bueno para ti Jake, créeme es peligroso, debes alejarte de él y hablo en serio  
– Chris mejor cállate que no quiero discutir ¿y qué pasa ahora con esa actitud de guarda espaldas eh?, sabes que odio ser tratado como si no pudiera defenderme solo – escucha Jake solo me preocupo por ti – no gracias, bastante de eso tengo con Billy,_ eso me recuerda que tengo que hablar con él no lo he visto mucho en casa estos últimos días_, una vez llegaron se despidió y entro a su casa.

Una vez que se despidió se puso en marcha para dirigirse a su casa, puso el radio a su máximo volumen y tomo el volante con fuerza, mientras aumentaba la velocidad. _– tendré que investigar a este chico, no permitiré que nadie lastime a Jacob_, así era como sentía que era y así sentía que debía ser, después de todo Jacob Black era… su hermano.

…

La casa estaba sola, últimamente así era todos los días, se comió una hamburguesa de la noche anterior y se encerró en su cuarto, iba a hacer su tarea pero recordó el cofre, lo tomo en sus manos y luego de estarlo viendo fijamente por unos minutos lo abrió, dentro contenía un relicario de plata el cual llevaba una foto dentro, era Jacob de pequeño, había también una sortija dorada como el sol mismo, nunca había visto una joya tan brillante a pesar de estar tiempo en ese cofre se mantenía intacta y radiante, lo último que había era un libro o más bien era un diario.

– _memorias_ – leyó Jacob en su mente, siguió leyendo y se dio cuenta que no era más que el diario de su madre – "hoy desarrolle un nuevo don, ahora puedo mover los objetos a voluntad sin tocarlos", "papa sigue diciendo que no debo mezclarme con los humanos", "un humano me vio haciendo magia", "me estoy enamorando de un metamorfo", "hoy descubrí que estoy embarazada", "no puedo contarle nada". Cada palabra, cada oración, cada página que leía, se volvía un video en mi cabeza era como si al leer las palabras se volvieran un fragmento de ese recuerdo, comprendí entonces que el diario estaba encantado, mi madre tenía grandes planes escritos y muchos secretos que jamás hubiera pensado, es una lástima que nunca pudo llegar a realizar uno, pero mucho peor era una lástima que no fuera ella quien le contara todas esas cosas.


	9. Chapter 9 egoista

hola que tal aqui el cap. #9, espero les guste :D

* * *

era el cuarto libro que se leía, grandes y viejos libros repletos de inútil información, registros, decretos y demás cosas sin importancia, bueno al menos para él y para su quizá interminable búsqueda, por otro lado encontró otras cosas interesantes que posiblemente le serian de ayuda para combatir y protegerse y obviamente también a su hermano que ni enterado estaba de todo este lio, leyó de brujas, metamorfos, cambia formas, magia negra, pero no encontró nada que le pudiera dar indicios de lo que es Edward cullen, aun asi no descansaría hasta descubrir lo que era y que peligro representaba, porque si había algo que era cierto es que Edward cullen es todo menos humano.

Antes de seguir hablando será mejor que les explique un par de cosas, todo comienza con el principio…como todo en este mundo.

Tubo su inicio hace más o menos 750 años atrás, una bruja ambiciosa anhelaba poder, poder que una vez tuvo pero que por su misma avaricia había perdido, su plan fue engendrar una criatura poderosa a la cual le arrebataría los poderes tan pronto como le fuese posible, se acerco a un dios pretendiendo ser una mujer estéril queriendo descendencia, le ofreció al dios un pacto en el que ambos ganaban ella el poder concebir y el acostarse con ella, la bruja sabía que la debilidad que el dios tenia eran las mujeres bellas, siendo ella muy hermosa supo que lograría su cometido, el tiempo paso y la mujer dio a luz dos hermosos varones, pero al ser estos semi-dioses y ella una simple mortal no soporto el parto y los pequeños la desgarraron al nacer dándole muerte a susodicha.

Una anciana que los encontró abandonados fue quien los crio durante 8 años hasta que la vejes la alcanzo y murió, el tiempo paso y los descendientes de aquel dios y la bruja crecieron, siendo uno la única familia del otro permanecieron juntos en todo momento haciendo que con el transcurrir de los años se enamoraran, en cierto tiempo descubrieron que podían concebir hijos gracias a la magia que había en ellos los años pasaban y la especie crecía era una buena época "tiempos prometedores", pero todo cambió aquel día que fueron atacados por aquellas criaturas. "Lucca" el menor de los hermanos quien concibió a la mayor parte de los cientos de hijos que tuvo con su hermano, venia de regreso de un viaje de exploración, puesto que tenia fascinación por las tierras italianas, caminaba por las afueras de una ciudad llamada volterra, embelesado con la belleza de la tierra y sus alrededores, todo iba bien hasta que fue interceptado por uno de ellos.

El era pálido y de extraña pero a la vez atrayente apariencia, sus ojos eran rojos, tanto como la sangre misma, sus cabellos negros como la oscura noche los cuales caían finamente debajo de sus hombros, su vestidura parecía noble-militar, Lucca que al principio se había quedado como hipnotizado empezó a alejarse con un extraño presentimiento, el otro a la velocidad de un parpadeo lo acorralo contra un árbol. "tan rápido te vas", "¿quién eres tú?, ¡te ordeno que me sueltes!", "tu aroma es… yo… necesito…probar…", "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡AHHH!", "que delicia", la sangre empezaba a acabarse, creando desesperación en el otro, "por favor, mi familia me espera", cuando aro hubo escuchado esas palabras paró en seco y le leyó la mente si había mas como él debía encontrarlos cuanto antes, debía seguir consumiendo ese dulce néctar y asi lo hiso una vez que acabo con el primero.

Una vez que encontró lo que necesitaba fue a por ellos, Phillipe, el hermano mayor sintió un dolor horrible en su interior y supo que algo malo le había pasado a su hermano, con desesperación salió a su búsqueda hasta que se topo con alguien en el camino, con esa criatura manchada de lo que quedaba de su amado, Phillipe vio como su boca y sus manos estaba llenas de sangre "¿Quién eres tú?" – "mas" dijo aro – "¿Qué?" – "mas" decía el otro acercándose peligrosamente "¡mas, MAS!" el vampiro salto sobre el cuello del otro y le mordió directamente en la yugular "¿Qué haces, como te atreves?", la fuerza con la que aro succionaba era sorprendentemente fuerte que en cosa de segundos lo dejo vacio, "no no no te acabes aun", la desesperación por seguir bebiendo de esa sangre le hacía lamer aun las gotas que caían en el suelo, le arrancaba trozos del cuerpo buscando mas de aquel dulce dulce néctar. A pesar de tener sorprendentes poderes y descender de un dios, eran seres tan pacíficos que nunca tuvieron que usar su magia para defenderse o ser violentos por lo cual el patriarca de esa gran familia tubo el mismo fin de su hermano.

"mas, mas, mas", al ser vampiro por lo único que se siente deseo es la sangre, pero… ¿qué tal si hubiera sustancias ilícitas para los vampiros?, ¿qué tan adictos podían llegar a ser?, nuestra sangre para ellos es justamente eso, es la "marihuana vampírica", finalmente aro se sacio pero como todo buen drogadicto volvía a recaer y nuevamente la necesidad de consumir lo atacaba, cada vez que volvía a tener sed nos cazaba y siendo nosotros inexpertos éramos presa fácil para él, casi todos murieron niños, bebes, adultos… y ahí fue donde nos extinguimos, bueno casi.

Esta es la parte de la historia donde todo empieza de cero, el decimo séptimo hijo de los muertos hermanos tomo a sus 3 pequeños y a todos los que pudo. se fueron buscando un nuevo comienzo para él y los demás, lo había perdido todo… a sus padres sus hermanos y hermanas, la madre de sus hijos y muchos más que nunca llego a conocer, primos, sobrinos y quien sabe cuántos mas, en su afán de encontrar una nueva tierra donde vivir llego a América, lejos de Italia, ahora habitaban en un pueblo pequeño y discreto, un lugar más seguro para vivir, aun temiendo por nuestra seguridad el abuelo separo nuestro mundo del mundo humano, llevándonos a otro plano existencial.

El abuelo ha estado solo desde la muerte de su esposa, la quería demasiado y no parece querer a nadie más, era normal después de todo ella fue su media luz, su hija mayor era mi madre se llamaba Sarah y aunque parezca incorrecto la quería mas a ella que a sus otros hijos porque le recordaba a la abuela, el tío Claude y a la tía Claudine no tienen hijos. Mi papa… engaño a mi madre con una mortal, mi madre sintiéndose traicionada huyo del plano existencial para quedarse en la tierra al estar allá se enamoro de un humano, no de uno simple si no de un metamorfo, esto creó mucho conflicto por que una de las normas impuestas por el rey (abuelo) era no relacionarse con humanos.

Mama aún me visitaba, ella prefirió mantenerme en nuestro plano sencillamente porque era más seguro, venia casi siempre no lo hacia todos los días porque todo terminaba volviéndose una discusión, el día que murió fue muy horrible para todos, en especial para él abuelo, el nunca volvió a ser el mismo…

Estaban en el juzgado real, habían descubierto que estaba embarazada y que planeaba escaparse con aquel humano, pero fue en vano los intentos del abuelo por mantenerla con nosotros, a mitad del juicio ella escapo y lo impensable ocurrió, esa misma noche todos lo sentimos, como su luz se iba apagando hasta que finalmente desapareció, el abuelo no quiso interferir cuando supo que algo andaba mal, hoy día nada le pesa más que eso, la razón de su muerte solo podía ser una… *vampiros*, el ser descendientes de dioses nos vuelve inmortales, pero solo hay una cosa que nos aniquila el veneno de un vampiro nos da muerte, desde aquel trágico día nadie se volvió a atrever desafiar al rey desobedeciendo las normas, luego de unos años empecé a tener estos raros sueños con un chico que extrañamente me recordaba a mí mismo.

Pensé que era mi media luz o algo así, pero descubrí algo más grande que eso, en cuanto supe que era un mortal me escape al mundo humano para "investigar" quién era y qué relación tenia conmigo, ese chico era el bebe que nunca llego al reino, el "no nacido", ese chico era el hijo de mi madre con aquel metamorfo, ese chico… era mi hermano, le conté lo que descubrí a la tía Claudine e hicimos un plan para introducirlo a nuestro mundo, recuerdo que estaba tan nervioso el primer día que lo vi, no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar, el vestía unos jeans gastados ropa holgada y tenis sucias del lodo, su cabello era largo hasta debajo de los hombros, tenía una hermosa y cálida sonrisa tan solo verlo sonreír iluminaba mi día, en sus ojos podía ver a mama, discretamente me fui introduciendo en su vida hasta que me gane su confianza y me volví su mejor amigo.

Ahora aquí estamos, en el presente, Jacob enamorado del chico equivocado, un fulano telepata de extraña y peligrosa apariencia, un enorme secreto familiar y yo tratando de evitar una tragedia.

…

–Creo que es hora de decírselo… – ¿estás seguro? – sí, quiero que me ame como soy, y si le sigo mintiendo eso jamás pasara – lo entiendo, ¿lo traerás a la casa? – Aun no lo sé Alice – creo que deberías consultar con Carlisle, si lo traes de sorpresa puede ser difícil para el contenerse – lo sé – aunque creo que hay una forma – ¿Cuál? – los lobos, cuando Jake está con ellos su olor neutraliza al de el – perfecto, de ser así los demás pueden regresar a casa ¿no crees? – No veo por qué no – los llamare – dijo la vampira saliendo de la sala.

…

–Padre ya sé que estas molesto, pero debes entender que nadie tenía conocimiento de su existencia hasta ahora – ¡quiero ver al muchacho ahora! – menciono el rey alzando su voz – no podemos traerlo así por así tiene su familia allá papa, está confundido – entonces, con más razón traerlo acá, debe estar con los de su clase – Chris…-Christopher – dijo al ver la mirada que le dio su padre al no usar el nombre completo – se está encargando de eso el estará bien – ¡ese muchachito arrogante!, no puedo creer que me hagan ocultado esto – tiene 22 años papa aun tiene mucho camino por recorrer – ¡a mí que les he dado todo! – papa… – ¡¿dime acaso algo les ha faltado aquí!? – Papa no estás escuchando… – ¡no puedo creerlo!, ¡mi propia familia! – ¡papá! – Grito la menor – ya cálmate– dijo en voz baja eso ultimo.

–Claudine…– menciono el gran rey – sabes que ustedes son lo más importante para mí, es mi deber protegerlos, yo solo quiero… –lo mejor para nosotros, ya lo sé, pero el chico tiene su vida allá, sus amigos, su familia, no puedes exigirle que venga con nosotros, debes… dejar que se dé, primero ganarse su confianza y demostrarle que le queremos y que nos importa, y entonces empezara a vernos como familia, –el padre se quedo en silencio unos segundos meditando en las palabras de su hija menor, expulsó el aire de su boca a forma de suspiro, y la rodeo en sus brazos en un cálido y emotivo abrazo – tienes razón hija – dijo sonriendo – te estás volviendo muy sabia – ella carcajeo y estrecho mas el abrazo – ¿ya no estás molesto? – No ya no, pero esto no cambia que me desobedeciste– dijo en un tono de advertencia – aun así quiero que te ocupes de esto, ningún nieto mío estará por ahí sin saber lo que es – ¿estás seguro? – preguntó, a lo que él solo asintió – pero eso sí, ten mucho cuidado los vampiros andan por todas partes– ella solo asintió con una cara más seria, pues sabía que si un vampiro sentía su aroma, antes de poder hacer algo quedaría muerta, se acerco a darle un último abrazo a su padre y luego se desapareció en un fulgurante haz de luz.

…

– _¿psíquicos?_…no, _¿brujos sin poderes?_…no, _¿biología de 1?_...no, ¿humanos con poderes?  
– si trata con ese  
– ¡Ahhhhh!... – ¿Claudine?, maldición me asustaste, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no te ha seguido nadie? – Vaya cuanto amor – dijo ella fingiendo molestia – en fin, ¿para qué es todo esto?  
– a luego te digo, ¿Qué sabes de los telepatas?, ¿o de monstruos lee mentes?, pues que es un don molesto que tienen algunos psíquicos, brujas, hasta donde se hay humanos que lo heredan de algún antepasado que tubo poderes – ¿es todo? – sí, eso creo – ¿estás segura?, ¿Qué hay de monstruos? – pues hay monstruos con poderes o es lo que me han dicho algunos nacen con ellos, otros los ganan al derrotar su oponente, o al comerse alguien con ese don, o con el beber su sangre, también están los que fueron alguna vez humanos, pero eso es tan del siglo pasado hoy día los monstruos lucen tan normales como un humano corriente ¿Por qué tu repentino interés por eso?

*suspiro* – el novio de Jacob es telepata  
– ¿Qué?, ¿tiene novio?  
– sí, mas de una vez lo he sentido meterse en mi mente – ¿y es humano? – ¡eso es lo que no se!, llevo toda la noche leyendo y no encuentro nada que me sirva  
– esto está muy raro – lo sé… oye no me dijiste que haces aquí  
– ah sí, papa se entero de todo –¿Qué?, Y lo dices tan tranquilamente  
– ¡cálmate!, ya está tranquilo ahora solo quiere conocerlo, – ¿en serio?, pensé que se lo tomaría mal, o que lo odiaría – pues ya ves que no – eso lo hace más fácil – si solo hay que convencerlo de venir con nosotros – eso no será nada fácil, lo conozco y el no dejaría a su padre ni a Edward – ¿quién es?, ¿el novio? – si luego te hablare de él, ¿te quedaras varios días? – Sí, hasta que Jacob esté listo para partir – bueno ten, rocíate con esto – le dijo Chris a su tía lanzándole un frasco de perfume – ¿Qué es? – Sudor de lobo – ¡no, qué asco! – es lo único que sé que neutraliza nuestro olor, pero bueno si quieres ser devorada por un vampiro es asunto tuyo  
– ya está bien, dame acá – a pesar de tener cientos de años a veces te comportas igual que una niña – siguieron conversando un rato y después se quedaron dormidos.

– miércoles…, era su día favorito de la semana, Jake se levanto con mucha energía esa mañana, se sentó y no precisamente en la cama, estaba al menos 40 centímetros arriba de la misma flotando en el aire, entre otras palabras estaba "levitando" en cuanto se dio cuenta de ello cayó al suelo –de acuerdo… esto es demasiado, ¡¿Qué esta pasándome?! –gritó ya cansado de estas extrañas "situaciones", en cuanto dijo eso, una ventisca entro por la ventana y se esparció entre las cosas de Jacob, un par de papeles volaron y cierto cuadernillo cayó al suelo este se abrió en una página especifica, Jacob se acerco con algo de impresión y temor "es un don muy útil, incluso puedo llegar a moverme por los aires, debo practicar en eso" – decía en el cuarto renglón.

Negó con la cabeza cerro el diario y se fue a duchar, una vez que estuvo listo se fue, su padre no estaba, tenia días en no verlo ya esta situación lo estaba preocupando. – ¡hey Jacob espera! – Grito Chris – ¿Por qué no me esperaste? – No sé, vámonos – Chris… –¿si? – ¿tu crees en la magia? – Este no respondió nada en absoluto – ¿Chris? – no lo sé, ¿porque me lo preguntas? – no es nada, oye quería pedirte algo – ¿Qué? – quiero que trates bien a Edward me oyes – Chris gruño de mala gana – es en serio Chris, para mi es importante que mi mejor amigo y mi novio se entiendan – Jacob, eso sonó tan… de colegiala enamorada – Jake le miro serio y luego se carcajearon sin más no poder – luego de un poco de toz y pequeñas lagrimas ocasionadas por la risa Jacob le dijo volviendo a su tono serio Chris por favor, también hablare con él, no seas malito, mira que después de todo el es como tu cuñado – dijo riendo – ah, eso es tan cierto… _desgraciadamente_.

– Te has puesto tan empalagoso, el amor de verdad cambia – cállate y conduce.

Por otro lado no muy lejos de allí, exactamente en otro plano existencial el abuelo de ambos chicos observaba todo desde una copa, pronto nos conoceremos Jacob…

Raramente el día paso muy rápido, Edward y Jake estaban en el espeso bosque, era muy frio por la abundante flora del lugar, altos pinos, frondosos arbustos, el suave pasto, todo era tan verde y húmedo, pero a pesar de esto, ese era su lugar perfecto, el lugar que los vio formarse como pareja, el lugar donde se dieron el primer beso. ambos estaban callados, ambos estaban simplemente disfrutando del momento y de la compañía del otro, a pesar de ser literalmente frio Jacob no conocía otro lugar tan cálido y reconfortante que estar junto a Edward, este ultimo tenia a Jake entre sus brazos tratando de no emplear demasiada fuerza para no hacerle ningún daño – nunca lo dije antes, pero…estoy enamorado de ti Jacob, te amo mas allá de mi fuerza y comprensión eres todo para mi Jake, este último se quedo "mudo" ante tal declaración, hasta que dijo – yo te amo con mi vida, Edward no quiero alejarme más nunca de ti, quiero que estemos juntos por siempre.

Por siempre… esa palabra le hacía pensar en muchas cosas, en que Jacob empezaría a crecer, a cambiar, a envejecer y a… bueno ya saben a qué se refiere, por otro lado no se creería capaz de profanar el cuerpo de Jake de esa forma y arrebatarle lo más bello que puede tener alguien, su alma… acariciaba los cabellos del moreno y le besaba en la cabeza, no quería perder a Jake eso era una verdad, pero pensar en asesinarlo para mantenerlo con el eternamente era muy egoísta.

¿y si decidiera en hacerlo, que le garantizaba que Jacob no lo odiaría?, preferiría perder la cabeza, que no tener el amor de Jake, pero todo era muy complicado, si tan solo todo fuera diferente, si tan solo él fuera humano.  
– estas frio – murmuro Jake en voz baja – no podía darle calor a su novio, no podía acercarse demasiado sin lastimarlo, incluso intentar besarlo era un riesgo, pero nada de eso importaba y aunque los pensamientos le torturaran el jamás se alejaría de Jake, porque era demasiado celoso de cualquiera, porque no soportaba la idea de no estar con él, porque no permitiría que nadie lo alejara de su lado, porque era muy posesivo para dejarlo en libertad, porque simplemente Edward cullen era egoísta.


	10. Chapter 10 Número desconocido I

Los días transcurrieron rápido, con estos las semanas y finalmente meses, estábamos a mediados de noviembre y mi vida no podía ir mejor, tenía el novio perfecto, amigos geniales y a pesar de que solo tenia a papa entre todos me hacían sentir en una gran familia, sigo sin comprender el porqué de mis poderes y las cosas extrañas que me han pasado todo este año, pero ahora disfruto mas de ello, por lo que sé puede que sea que soy un brujo o quizá un mutante como en x-men, pero en fin todo este asunto de levitar y disparar lucecitas me daba a entender eso.

A pesar de que aún no los controlo me encanta tenerlos, pero a veces llega a ser un poco arriesgado, por alguna razón mis dones reaccionan ante mis sentimientos y emociones fuertes, por ejemplo cuando estoy muy enojado las cosas de vidrio se resquebrajan o rompen incluso hay veces que explotan, es una gran responsabilidad mantener todo esto en secreto y a la vez peligroso pues en una ocasión me paso que casi mato a un gato de asfixia, otra cosa que no puedo controlar es cuando estoy muy contento empiezo a flotar y no sé cómo contenerme, hay momentos que me cuesta horrores poner los pies sobre la tierra literalmente.

Últimamente he estado teniendo estos extraños sueños en los que veo vampiros tratando de alcanzarme y beber de mi, también he visto otros como yo, lo sé porque me hacen sentir muy familiarizado o cómodo, oía voces en sueños "has vuelto a casa"; "te hemos estado esperando" y eso suele confundirme aun mas, mi padre sigue insistiendo en que no debe decirme nada, que todo pasa por una razón y que tendré respuestas cuando sea el momento de tenerlas.

Las cosas con Edward van excelentes, aunque a veces pasan cosas que me hacen pensar o me hacen dudar de sus sentimientos hacia mí, al principio pensé que solo era mi imaginación pero luego note como a veces se alejaba y como a veces había cierto grado de tensión entre nosotros como si se sintiera culpable de algo, pero fuera de eso todos los momentos que paso con el son perfectos, cuando me habla, cuando me mira, cuando me toca, cuando me besa…

Aun no ha pasado nada entre nosotros, nada… sexual, Edward es un total caballero hecho a la antigua y yo no puedo estar más feliz, mi padre siempre quiso que fuera así todo decente y buenecito pero en fin. nunca pensé enamorarme así de alguien con él todo es maravilloso, pero a veces es muy celoso y sobreprotector, me trata delicadamente como si fuera una princesita lo cual llega a ser molesto muchas veces, Billy ya sabe que me gusta él pero sigue insistiendo en que es peligroso para mi, esa situación me harta pero trato de sobrellevarlo porque bueno, es mi padre y supongo que solo quiere protegerme, aunque nunca le mencione de mi sexualidad ni de mis sentimientos él siempre lo supo no sé cómo pero es así y eso al parecer, no le molesta.

Las cosas con seth han mejorado, ya nos vemos más seguido y me atrevo a decir que todo a vuelto a ser como antes, con los demás no congenio mucho puesto que ellos tampoco ven con buenos ojos mi relación con Edward, exceptuando a Leah y Paul pregunto y pregunto, pero nadie me dice nada trato de no darle mucha importancia. Otra de las cosas que me parecen muy extrañas es que Edward no me lleve a su casa y me presente como su novio, se que él es bastante serio y reservado, ¿pero qué tan difícil puede ser?, a veces me pregunto si estamos realmente destinados a estar juntos.

Chris… este chico se ha vuelto alguien muy importante en mi vida, nunca me ha contado muchas cosas sobre él, solo sé que prácticamente se ha criado el mismo, quizá por eso es tan sobreprotector conmigo porque me ve como su único amigo, su familia y es que a decir verdad él y yo nos parecemos mucho en ese aspecto, últimamente no lo he visto mucho se comporta diferente, siempre esta pensativo y cuando Edward se aparece lo ve detalladamente, como aprendiendo sus movimientos o estudiándolo, todo eso es extraño de hecho todo en mi vida lo es.

Pero bueno extraña o no extraña así la amo a pesar de que he tenido etapas difíciles, he aprendido a apreciar lo que tengo, ha sido un año largo y ha habido muchos cambios en todos los sentidos, mi carácter, mi físico, las personas que me rodean, todo ha sido un tanto "drástico", pero lo llevo bien y pareciera que cada día todo sigue cambiando aun mas, a veces me siento incomprendido como si realmente perteneciera a otro lugar, como si alguien me estuviera llamando o esperando, a veces me siento protegido, a veces estoy triste y llegan imágenes a mi mente que nunca he visto en mi vida, de hermosos paisajes arboles resplandeciendo, de un cielo brillante, hermosos pastos, estrellas y extraños brillos en el aire es extraño es extrañamente hermoso, eso me hace recordar a aquella mujer que una vez vi, por alguna razón pensar en todo eso despejaba mis dudas, me daba tranquilidad, me hacía sentir especial y seguro.

Pero en fin, son tantas cosas que por una simple razón pasan solo en mi mente, porque no es real, por más que lo quiera nunca sucederá, el tener poderes me da algo de esperanza y a la vez me asusta me hace preguntarme por qué razón los tengo ¿seré malo?, ¿tener eso me vuelve diabólico?, son muchas cosas muchas dudas e incógnitas que me aterran y aunque trato de no pensar en eso sigue siendo real para mí. Recordé lo que paso con el diario de mi madre, me apure a tomarlo y cerrando los ojos dije:  
– oh mágico libro, dime tus secretos, dime lo que soy  
– … – oh poderoso libro, dame una señal  
– …– ¿libro?  
– … – uhhfg – bufe con fastidio y lance el libro a mi cama, me fui a la ventana a observar el paisaje era una fría tarde de finales de otoño , hojas café y amarillosas desprendiéndose de las ramas de los arboles, danzando con el soplido del viento y cayendo elegantemente al suelo, era realmente hermoso ver eso, al menos para mí lo era  
– ¿Qué debo hacer? – murmure casi sin hablar para mí mismo y de pronto el libro brillo y se abrió en una página especifica, 6 meses atrás eso me hubiera matado del miedo, al leer lo que decía me quede aun mas confundido "estas más cerca de lo que crees, aquellos que menos imaginas, tienen la respuesta a tu duda" _¿y eso que rayos significa? _a estas alturas se me hacia evidente que alguien me daba este tipo de respuestas y a veces acertijos pero ¿Quién coño era y porque no daba la cara?

– no hablaras en serio – dijo una contrariada Claudine  
–no lo se tía pero estoy casi seguro de que tengo razón en esto –con lo que Jacob sabe ya de los vampiros no creo que saldría con uno  
– eso es porque Jacob aun no lo sabe, no entiendo como no se ha dado cuenta – le respondió su sobrino  
– pero entonces debemos hacer algo si ese vampiro toma la vida de mi sobrino yo, yo…  
– tía, te matara antes de que puedas siquiera pensar en qué hacer  
–tienes razón, nunca he peleado con nadie mucho menos con un vampiro  
–para lograr eso debes explorar tu don mas allá de lo que has hecho hasta ahora  
– ¿te refieres a lastimar? – exacto, ¿Qué comes que adivinas?  
– yo, yo nunca… – lo sé tía el abuelo cometió un error en criarnos frágiles e indefensos, pero en este plano es diferente debes aprender a cuidarte solo – dijo Chris con madurez y determinación en sus palabras  
–venir a este mundo te ha hecho madurar tanto – ambos sonrieron y compartieron un abrazo.

–Bien tía trata de elevarme sin hacer volar nada mas – dijo el rubio  
Claudine extendió su mano y enseguida una poderosa ventisca revoloteó por todo el lugar, creando un completo desastre  
– será un día largo – dijo Chris en un sonoro suspiro y así pasaron los días y siguieron perfeccionando la técnica de sus poderes. Durante todo este tiempo Chris estuvo investigando discretamente a Edward y finalmente dio con lo que sospechaba, los cullen si eran vampiros, se alimentaban de animales solamente pero seguían siendo un riesgo muy alto y no estaba dispuesto a exponer a Jacob a algo así, debía pensar en algo en un plan y hacerlo rápido, cada día que pasara era un día mas de riesgo para Jake.

Otro fin de semana sin saber de él así era siempre supuestamente su familia acostumbraba a irse a acampar pero esa historia no lo convencía del todo "a otro perro con ese hueso", había algo mas, algo que no le decía, Edward es un chico muy misterioso y le guarda muchos secretos.

– te lo juro seth, todos los fines de semana, ¿crees que tenga alguien más? *silencio*– no eso es absurdo, el no me engañaría así  
– supongo que tienes razón – le respondió el menor  
– ¿entonces qué es? – *silencio*  
– seth, por favor, necesito que digas lo que sabes, yo merezco saberlo… ¿Por qué todos odian tanto a los cullen? – Jake, eso… son secretos muy grandes que no nos incumben, bueno en realidad si nos incumben un poco, porque la tribu y… ¡ah es complicado! nadie ha querido decírtelo porque se te ve muy feliz, nadie nunca te vio feliz  
– ¿te parezco feliz ahora? – Seth negó  
– yo solo quiero saber la verdad, estoy harto de los secretos, de todo este misterio, ¿Por qué no soy lobo como ustedes? – ahh créeme si es por eso no tienes nada que envidiarnos  
– ¿entonces por qué tengo estos poderes?, ¿Qué es tan grande que nadie quiere decírmelo?, llevo todo el desgraciado año viviendo en esta incertidumbre, ¿te parece justo?  
– Jake yo… en ese momento le llego un mensaje a Jacob de un número desconocido.

_"si quieres saber la verdad de Edward ven a buscarme esta noche en el gimnasio del instituto" _

– Miro extrañado o más bien confundido su celular  
– ¿paso algo? – No es nada, ¿sabes qué? ya no importa, tengo algo que hacer en casa, te llamare luego  
– ¿estás seguro?, ¿quieres que te ayude en algo? – No, no es nada luego te veré – dijo sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo un poco  
– está bien… – hasta luego  
– Jacob… – dijo seth en un tono animado capturando la atención del otro que ya iba por la puerta – ¿Qué? – seth le hizo ojitos a manera de coqueteo, y paro la boca en un "piquito" llevando su dedo índice a esta, Jacob se echó a reír como no lo hizo en días y se acerco a darle un inocente e infantil beso en la boca de despedida  
– madura ya tonto, dijo el mayor dándole un no tan fuerte golpe en la cabeza, se rieron un poco mas y Jacob termino de irse.

Una vez llegue a la casa, me apresure a buscar el numero en mi agenda de contactos, pero no estaba, ¿Quién me habría mandado ese texto?, ¿debería fiarme?, normalmente diría que no pero ya me estoy desesperando, ¿pero aun así quien seria?, ¿Qué sabe de mi?, ¿Cómo sabe que busco respuestas?, eran muchos indicios que me hacían dudar, pero mi curiosidad pudo más. Está decidido iré al dichoso encuentro.

Aun eran las 4:00 tenía toda la tarde libre y nada que hacer, Chris no contestaba el teléfono y Edward desaparecido como lo hace habitualmente en los fines de semana, comí algo, adelante algo de mis deberes, incluso arregle mi cuarto y el de Billy y para mi sorpresa aun eran las 4:41, me aburrí y me quede dormido.

Otro sábado sin mi Jake cerca, a veces quisiera decirle todo pero eso sería una total locura, pero por otro lado no soportaba mentirle todo el tiempo de esta manera, pienso que más bien tengo miedo, miedo de que al saberlo me odio y me rechace, preferiría morir antes de no tener su amor, estoy en un constante conflicto interno, pero mi egoísmo y mis ganas de tenerlo por siempre junto a mi me lo impiden completamente, no puedo imaginar mi existencia sin él, yo un vampiro, enamorado de un humano que estúpido y masoquista sonaba eso, veo a mis hermanos y veo a Carlisle, cada uno encontró su felicidad, a pesar de estar condenados a la eternidad.

Eternidad, vivir siempre, ser inmortal, suena seductora la idea, pero cuando has vivido suficiente tiempo te das cuenta que no es tan atractivo como suena, es más bien estar maldito, estar atrapado, es antinatural, estar muerto pero en vida, sin sentir, sin cambiar, sin vivir, sin envejecer, es una vida realmente triste y solitaria, años existiendo en este mundo, años llenos de soledad y vacio, nada te pertenece, nada se queda, todo se va, y yo simplemente lo veo pasar, por eso se dice que la vida es un ciclo, porque se repite otra vez, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando te quedas estancado?, nada puedes hacer, nada puedes cambiar.

Pero cuando conocí a Jake todo eso cambio, desde el primer día que lo vi supe que había algo diferente en el, cuando hablaba, cuando caminaba, en su forma de actuar, aun es su forma de pensar, paso el tiempo y cada vez me parecía más fascinante, empezaba sonreír, empezaba a ver la vida de forma diferente, deseaba verlo cada día, introducirme en su vida, pasar más tiempo con él, hasta que un día su ausencia empezó a volverse hiriente y el tenerlo cerca una necesidad, supe entonces que estaba enamorado de él.

Por sus recuerdos sé que odia a nuestra especie, y por sus pensamientos sé que no es humano, bueno no del todo, su olor no es normal en los humanos y las clases de cosas que le suceden mucho menos.

– ya casi son las 7:00, dijo Alice – bien ya vámonos, concluyo Carlisle.

– ¡Hay ya te dije que estoy aburrida de esto!, hagámoslo después sobrino no seas malito, ¿siii? – dijo Claudine ya frustrada y fingiendo un llanto infantil  
–¡esto es increíble!, llevamos unas… tres horas practicando, y tu aun no puedes hacer volar nada, sabes, olvídalo practicaremos mañana, voy a llamar a Jake…

Por otro lado en la casa Black yacía Jacob tirado en la cama, se había quedado dormido y un zumbido que vibraba en su mano empezaba a despertarlo de su siesta, se levanto con pereza entre bostezos y sonidos guturales, tomo su celular y parpadeo varias veces para afinar la vista – "llamada entrante Chris" – leyó y se apuro a contestar.

– ¿bueno?... dijo aun con pereza.  
– ¿Jacob?, ¿estás bien?, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Por qué tardaste?  
– cálmate papá estaba durmiendo…  
– a de acuerdo, solo quería saber cómo estabas, salúdame a Billy, mañana iré a buscarte  
– ok, ok, solo cuelga…  
– bueno, descansa.

–que tierno pareces su padre, dijo ella con voz aguda y exagerada – Chris chasqueo la lengua y se fue a la cocina a preparar algo de comer aunque no necesitaba alimentarse de comida humana había descubierto que le encantaba sentir los sabores que tenían una vez allá sonrió para sí mismo por el comentario de su tía, Jacob es lo único que le queda de su madre y piensa protegerlo de lo que sea a toda costa.

Jake se paró de golpe y recordó el mensaje que le llego en la tarde, tomo su abrigo y se encamino a la sala  
– ¡Billy voy a casa de seth olvide algo, no tardo! – ¡de acuerdo, llámame en cuanto llegues! – Jacob rodo sus ojos y salió a paso rápido, la noche era fría y oscura, no había mucha iluminación pero Jake conocía el camino de memoria, entre pasos largos y rápidos termino corriendo. Una vez que llego al instituto las puertas estaban sin seguro lo cual se le pareció obviamente de lo más extraño, camino entre los largos, oscuros y silenciados pasillos era realmente tétrico el lugar.

Apresuro sus pasos y llego al gimnasio, la iluminación era muy pobre y el lugar estaba totalmente vacío, se arrepintió de haber venido y se dirigió a la salida

– ¿Ya te vas?, resonó una voz, en un rápido movimiento Jacob se giro  
– ¿Quién anda ahí? – Dijo Jake acercándose al centro del lugar – ¿¡hola!? – volvió a preguntar esta vez alzando mas la voz, busco con la mirada hasta que diviso del otro lado del gimnasio a un chico corpulento de cabello rubio  
– ¿terrence, eres tú?, antes de que pudiera preguntar algo mas vio desaparecer al chico – ¿terrence? – Se acerco un poco más, y al no ver a nadie más decidió regresar a su casa, vio su reloj ya era algo tarde  
– esto fue una mala idea y una total pérdida de tiempo.

Suspiro cabreado y se dispuso salir, en cuanto dio la media vuelta se topo con unos grandes ojos rojos.

–pérdida de tiempo no, pero eso sí… una muy mala idea, – dijo el rubio con voz grave y sonriendo con malicia

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11 Número desconocido II

Damas y caballeros, con ustedes el capitulo 11  
me dejan sus opiniones? *-*

* * *

–pérdida de tiempo no, pero eso sí… una muy mala idea, – dijo el rubio con voz grave y sonriendo con malicia

…..meses atrás…..

–mi nombre es James Witherdale y soy un vampiro de más de quinientos años, pero a decir verdad eso dejo de importarme hace mucho ya, no recuerdo muchas cosas de mi vida como humano, cuando se vive tanto tiempo empiezas ignorar las cosas hasta que se olvidan, disfruto siendo vampiro no hay nada mejor que ello, ese frenesí que se siente al estar drenando una vida humana, te sientes fuerte, omnipotente, indestructible. ¿Preferencias?, ¿realmente importa eso?, bueno aunque en realidad la mejor sangre es la tierna, la joven en especial la de las jovencitas.

Eso es una cosa, pero no hay nada comparado con beber y follar a la vez, es como la forma máxima de satisfacción, el punto cúspide, el límite del placer carnal, delicioso, más dulce que la miel aunque de por si ya no recuerdo su sabor, es como la fuerza de mil orgasmos juntos ese sería mi placer oculto, pero mi mayor pecado es aun mayor, he violado tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, no siento ninguna clase de remordimiento por mis actos, cuando se trata de tomar una vida o profanar un cuerpo lo hago gustoso, me deleita ver a mis victimas sumidos bajo mi control absoluto, la manera en que sus frágiles cuerpos se doblegan ante mí, la forma en la que con la que cada embestidas terminan lastimados y destruidos, mujeres, niños, hombres. Nada me importa con tal de satisfacer mi deseo.

Soy un maldito sádico, asesino, seductor violador y nada me da más gusto.

Junto con mi clan nos desplazamos constantemente de lugar en lugar, somos un grupo de nómadas. Al igual que yo, mi novia victoria y mi viejo amigo Laurent son despiadados a la hora de cazar en especial ella, hermosa, cínica, peligrosa, escurridiza, me gusta un poco pero no siento nada especial por ella.

En nuestro constante movimiento por el mundo llegamos a forks un pueblo pequeño y apartado, un lugar muy frió el ambiente perfecto para albergar vampiros, raramente hay sol en este lugar, alimentarse aquí es muy fácil es como si nadie notara nada , hicimos lo que generalmente hacemos y luego de un par de días nos iríamos, pero mis planes cambiaron y tomaron rotundamente un rumbo diferente al encontrarme con ella, han pasado tantos años y yo aun estoy frustrado por nunca haber podido probarla.

Ahora se hace llamar Alice cullen y tiene un novio, lleva la misma apariencia de ese entonces pequeña y simpática pero a diferencia de esos días ahora luce más madura que antes.

Estuve tras de ella mucho tiempo esperando por la oportunidad perfecta de tomarla, pero era imposible… no recuerdo haber sentido otra vez tanto deseo por una sangre que no fuera la de ella, su aroma era muy dulce y atrayente, enloquecedor diría yo, pero ese maldito me la arrebato y la volvió lo que somos despojándome de mi derecho, tras años de frustración me encontré con victoria quien se enamoro de mi, la acepte a mi lado a pesar de que me llegue a encariñar algo con ella solo la soporto por conveniencia.

Luego en los años 70 fue que se incorporo Laurent al grupo siendo tan solo nosotros tres.  
Mis "amigos", insistían con irnos pero yo me negué, el volver a ver a Alice despertó en mi una curiosidad por este pueblo, quizá lograría encontrar un efluvio diferente, que me haga superar mi vieja frustración. No pasaron ni dos días de quedarme ahí y así fue…

Resquemor, mucho ardor ese maldito olor estaba acabando conmigo, era demasiado intoxicante y a pesar de que me alimentaba bien, solo era necesario volver a pensar en ese aroma y nuevamente caía en el hambre, recuerdo que llore… un llanto vacio, un llanto interno por no poder obtener lo que deseaba, un llanto de desesperación y es que el maldito olor, se extinguía frecuentemente y mis habilidades de rastreo no funcionaban para nada.

Cansado de sufrir y de esta endemoniada situación un día me atreví y entre en el instituto donde estudiaba aquel ser de impactante aroma, era increíble cómo a pesar de haber tanto humano, su olor se hacía notar por sobre los demas, rastree como nunca lo hice en toda mi existencia, si hubiera sido humano me habría rendido y después de un buen rato mi búsqueda dio resultado, su olor, era maravilloso, me hacia querer tomarlo ahí mismo en frente de todos, pero era arriesgado, porque aun siendo vampiro hay reglas que debemos respetar, apetecible muy apetecible, me volví a sentir como la primera vez que asesine, al perder la virginidad y es que aparte de ser tan deliciosamente exquisito el olor también era excitante

Ansioso y nervioso, temeroso pero dispuesto, lo seguí hasta donde vive pero nada podía hacer siempre habían unos malditos lobos custodiando esa parte del pueblo, me frustre, curiosamente era la misma situación que vivi con Alice, obsesionado ya con su sangre me acerque de otra manera, seduje a una de sus amigas y la muy ingenua no pudo resistirse ante mí, me dio todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre mi próxima victima, en gratitud hacia ella no la asesine lo que era raro pues la chica olía bien, pero era como si quisiera guardarme solo para él.

–Jacob… ¿con que ese es tu nombre pequeño?, mi dulce y hermoso Jacob, debía pensar algo rápido antes de que mi obsesión hiciera que haga algo que me pueda costar mi existencia "si James no puede ir a Jakie, Jakie tendrá que venir con James". Deseo a ese maldito niño con locura quiero, necesito beber de él… luego de pensar bien lo que haría se me ocurrió citarlo en lugar, ¿pero con qué excusa?, fue entonces que me volví un investigador privado, reserve mis sentidos para él y solo para el así sabría cual era sus mayores deseos, problemas, necesidades y cuando parecía que nada conseguiría ¡bingo! Su mayor deseo, su mayor problema, su más grande necesidad.

Todo se resumía a una sola cosa, o más bien dicho a alguien, al parecer el solterito de los cullen no fue del todo honesto con él, un pequeño pero importante detalle esto seria la llave maestra para concluir con mi plan, esa misma tarde le envié un mensaje de texto que sabía que captaría su completa atención.  
"Si quieres saber la verdad de Edward ven a buscarme esta noche en el gimnasio del instituto", así fue como luego de esto solo tuve que esperar a que el plan siguiera su ritmo y se ejecutara paso por paso el mismo, ¿quién diría que sería tan fácil?

….. De vuelta al presente .…

– ¿Ya te vas?– resonó una voz, en un rápido movimiento Jacob se giro  
– ¿Quién anda ahí? – Dijo Jake acercándose al centro del lugar – ¿¡hola!? – volvió a preguntar esta vez alzando mas la voz, busco con la mirada hasta que diviso del otro lado del gimnasio a un chico corpulento de cabello rubio  
– ¿Terrence, eres tú?, antes de que pudiera preguntar algo mas vio desaparecer al chico – ¿Terrence? – Se acerco un poco más, y al no ver a nadie más decidió regresar a su casa, vio su reloj ya era algo tarde  
– esto fue una mala idea y una total pérdida de tiempo.

Suspiro cabreado y se dispuso salir, en cuanto dio la media vuelta se topo con unos grandes ojos rojos.

–pérdida de tiempo no, pero eso sí… una muy mala idea, – dijo el rubio con voz grave y sonriendo con malicia

….

–es bueno volver a verlos– dijo Edward abrazando a Esme, el resto de la familia cullen al fin habían vuelto, la casa estuvo llena de efusividad abrazos y sonrisas, se visitaban frecuentemente, pero no es igual que estar siempre con tu familia.

Jasper y Alice estaban sentados en un sofá cerca de la "chimenea" la vampiresa se encontraba rodeada por los brazos de su esposo que lucía más feliz ahora que estaba de vuelta con ella, se extrañaban los unos a otros, su presencia era indispensable en la existencia de cada uno, no tenían lazos biológicos o sanguíneos, pero sí años de amor, fe y enseñanza entre ellos.

Carlisle y Esme conversaban de todo lo que había pasado este tiempo que no estuvieron juntos a su vez ella le comentaba de cambios que quería hacer en la casa, una especie de "remodelación", Edward estaba feliz pero él sentía que alguien le faltaba a su lado para sentirse completamente lleno, aun le preocupaba lo que pudiese pasar en cuanto Jacob se enterase de lo que es él realmente, últimamente ha visto en la mente de su novio cosas que le parecen extrañas y le llaman mucho la atención, cosas que nadie pensaría, no al menos un humano normal.

Por otro lado Rosalie estaba solitaria sentada cerca a la ventana, la noche se veía oscura y fría y aunque esa no fueran las mejores sensaciones a veces ella quisiera volver a sentir aunque fuera tan solo eso, sentir el abrazador frio de la noche, no ver en la oscuridad, usar una linterna y cosas de humanos. Emmett estaba aburrido en el sofá viendo televisión, para nuestra total sorpresa estos dos habían dado fin a su relación, siendo ya algo más que adultos sabios, llevaron esta situación con madurez pues la relación no era igual que antes, algo se había perdido que parecía no volver jamás, pero lo llevaban bien, Rosalie decidió quedarse pues después de todo ellos eran su única familia, Emmett sintiéndose igual también se quedo.

–Carlisle– se oyó la voz de Edward resonar en la silenciosa sala. –Dime Edward – le respondió el sonriente rubio. –yo me preguntaba si… aparte de vampiros y lobos ¿hay alguna otra clase o especie de criaturas?

Carlisle se quedo en silencio como meditando la pregunta de su hijo. –pues podría ser, es decir si existimos nosotros que garantiza que no habrá otro tipo o formas de vida, es muy probable que esa sea la razón de porque hay efluvios diferentes a los de un humano promedio. – explico el rubio vampiro.

Todos miraban a Edward quien se había ganado la atención de los demás con su pregunta – ¿Qué sucede hijo? – Dijo Esme  
– no sé, es que yo – sus labios se detuvieron en seco al percibir la fuerte visión que Alice acaba de tener, sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros y sin pensárselo salió corriendo a una velocidad que solo él puede.

Alice quien explico lo que sucedió salió corriendo junto con el resto de la familia.

…

–No te tengo miedo maldito vampiro, he esperado toda mi vida por esto – dijo Jake mientras sacaba un colgante especial que guardaba para una situación como esta, finalmente podría vengarse de un vampiro por lo que le hicieron a su madre, pero su decepción fue ver que el contenido de la botellita del colgante no le causo efecto alguno al mayor  
– ¿agua bendita? El rubio se carcajeo sin poderlo evitar – Jake asustado y con un gesto de horror en su rostro negó con la cabeza y empezó a correr hacia la salida, pero fue rápidamente interceptado por el mayor  
– ¿A dónde vas jakie?, no te imaginas cuanto he esperado por este momento pequeño le dijo tomándolo del cuello y alzándolo unos centímetros del suelo, le sería tan fácil matarlo en ese momento, solo un rápido giro de muñeca bastaría, pero no… James deseaba protegerlo bueno proteger su sangre, incluso le permitiría vivir si es que lo logra, para así poder seguir alimentarse de él mucho más tiempo.

Lo bajo delicadamente y en un segundo Jake estaba entre la pared y el cuerpo del otro, Jacob tenía mucho miedo de lo que podía pasar, ¡no quería morir!, pero las posibilidades de que saliera vivo de allí eran nulas.  
– Te deseo– dijo el vampiro acercándose cada vez más a su cuello, inhalo su olor una vez más por puro masoquismo y rápidamente sus ojos cambiaron a negro.  
–Umm… delicioso ¿Qué eres? Jake estaba en shock, esas se parecían a las palabras que le decían los vampiros a su madre el día que fue asesinada, estaba tan atemorizado que se quedo completamente paralizado.  
–¿ sabes? tengo mucho tiempo en que no he tenido un cuerpo débil y frágil ante mi roce decía el rubio mientras pasaba su lengua por la mejilla y restregaba descaradamente su miembro contra el de Jacob, este ultimo pudo moverse finalmente, giro lentamente su rostro para quedar cara a cara con el vampiro, se estaba sintiendo mal y su rostro estaba pálido.

El vampiro sonrió  
–hermoso… hace rato no me follo un buen culo ¿y qué crees? –Se detuvo para tocar el trasero de Jake con su mano libre  
– no estás nada mal… quizá podemos divertirnos un poco antes de empezar, ¿Qué me dices?.  
–No– dijo Jake en un quejido casi inaudible, el vampiro volvió a carcajearse fuerte y destruyo el pantalón del menor, a su vez desabrocho el suyo. –No, por favor no me hagas nada– dijo Jacob tensando su cuerpo y con voz atemorizada.

– ¿Qué, vas a hacerte el difícil?, perfecto así disfruto mucho mas– dijo sonriendo maliciosamente – voy a cogerte tan duro que te quebrare las caderas– le dijo en el oído . Juntando su erección contra la pelvis de Jacob quien al escuchar eso fue entonces que perdió todo miedo y se enfureció, empezó a sentir el hormigueo en su cuerpo…

Las manos del vampiro se colaban atrevidamente dentro de las prendas de Jacob, este ultimo de haber podido pelear o forcejear lo hubiera hecho pero simplemente era imposible.

Sus manos estrujaban su cuerpo con violencia apretaba sus nalgas de forma salvaje y posesiva, pero hubo algo que hizo a Jake enfurecerse lo suficiente, para explotar "esta noche serás mi puta"

Cuando el vampiro estuvo a punto de invadir la boca del menor este finalmente pudo hacer lo que estaba tratando, una luz despedía un tenue brillo en sus manos, el vampiro estaba tan concentrando invadiendo el cuerpo del menor que había aflojado el agarre sobre los aprisionados brazos de Jake.

Jacob extendió su brazo y con un gruñido cargado de ira una potente luz impacto al vampiro mandándolo a volar hasta el otro lado del gimnasio, Jake sonrió y nuevamente le lanzó un rayo de luz, esta vez haciéndolo despegar del suelo hasta al techo y volver a caer como papaya sobre las escaleras del estadio, se dispuso salir corriendo pero el vampiro sano rápido y antes de llegar a la puerta, le agarró.

– ¿Qué mierda fue todo eso?, dijo el vampiro furioso, Jake intento lanzarle otro rayo pero el vampiro fue mas rápido, se apresuro y le quebró la muñeca y lo aventó en el aire afortunadamente aterrizo sobre unas colchonetas y balones de baloncesto, dejando al menor inconsciente por la fuerza del golpe.

Iba a acercarse para asesinarlo y beberse su sangre, pero rápidamente apareció Edward que al ver lo que había pasado corrió hacia el asestándole un golpe que lo mando a volar y estrellarse con el tablero de baloncesto, el rubio se incorporo lo más rápido que pudo y a toda marcha corrió hacia Edward para atacarlo, ambos peleaban a fuerza vampírica, se veían como dos sombras enormes moviéndose a gran velocidad, Edward llevaba las de perder ya que el rubio era mucho más antiguo que el otro, en un rápido movimiento el cullen se libero del mayor y lo estampo contra el suelo resquebrajando o rajando la estructura del mismo y a dejando fuera de combate por unos segundos al vampiro rubio.

En ese momento llegaron Alice y los demás la más pequeña no perdió tiempo ya velozmente ataco al rubio por la espalda volviéndolo a derribar, pero este se volvió a levantar y con un golpe intento hacer caer a Alice pero esta fue más rápida y lo esquivó a su vez se trepo nuevamente en su espalda y con ambas manos le arranco la cabeza, Emmett le tomo de un brazo y jasper del otro haciendo que cuando Alice le asestara una patada sus extremidades fueran separadas de su torso, finalmente le prendieron con algo de gasolina y un lighter, poco a poco sus extremidades y demás restos eran desintegrados por el fuego.

–Carlisle estaba junto con Edward revisando que Jake estuviera bien. –tiene la muñeca fracturada, debemos sacarlo de aquí… hay informarle a su padre, lo haremos luego ahora hay que atenderlo mejor.

Edward y Carlisle fueron los primeros en irse junto a Jake que seguía inconsciente, el resto se quedo limpiando el lugar para que no quedara ni un rastro de que hubo una pelea en el lugar.

por otro lado Victoria que no era tonta estuvo todo el tiempo escondida, pues había seguido a su novio sin ser vista por nadie y en cuanto tuvo su oportunidad huyo jurando regresar por venganza.


	12. Chapter 12 ¿se acabo?

Buenass :D gracias a los que siguen la historia y los que han comentado tambien, aqui les dejo algunos de talles de los personajes:

apariencia de chris: . se parece bastante a ajcob solo que su cabello es rubio oscuro

su don:  
-El estasis temporal: es la habilidad de desacelerar las moléculas hasta el punto de detenerlas, causando que a lo que sea que se enfoque (ser vivo o no) se "congele" por un tiempo y sea incapaz de moverse.

watch?v=5dSjs8YnIWM

* * *

apariencia de claudine: f78f1e12058107d960768ede5f7e2146/tumblr_inline_

su don:  
-Manipulación del aire y el viento (Capacidad para controlar, generar o absorber aire o viento). para los que la conocen es la misma actriz que intrepreto a morgana en merlin

* * *

don de jake:  
- creo que ya es bastante obvio (telequinesis: Capacidad de manipular y controlar objetos con la mente, generalmente en formas que no son visibles a simple vista)  
watch?v=O7bhF58s4O0

* * *

–Arrrghh– grito la vampiresa enfurecida, sus alaridos de rabia y dolor no se comparaban con el daño que estaba causando a su alrededor, había derrumbado aproximadamente veinticuatro pinos todo lucia como si unos tractores hubieran pasado por el lugar acabando con todo, pero aun así con todos esos árboles que destruyó no le basto ni le fue suficiente, ella quería ver a los cullen aniquilados y mutilados y no descansaría hasta lograr ese cometido, pensar en el humano la hacía temblar de ira, respirar innecesariamente y apretar la mandíbula, gruñendo como animal

No se quedaría así, debía armar un plan y tendrá que ser perfecto.

…

Todo estaba negro, no había recuerdos ni imágenes, ¿estaba dormido o qué estaba pasando?, escucho unas voces familiares y lentamente empezó a despertar

–"esta despertado ¿Qué le dirás?" –"aun no lo sé, solo me importa que este bien". Un murmuró de parte de Jake interrumpió la conversación de los otros. Abrió sus ojos y los volvió a cerrar bruscamente al recibir toda esa luz.  
–Ahh, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué me paso? – Dijo el menor tallando sus ojos con su mano izquierda, al estirarse sintió un peso en su mano derecha y vio que su muñeca estaba enyesada.  
– ¿Qué, que me paso? – Dijo alterándose un poco  
– tenias la muñeca rota, tuve que reacomodarte el hueso y ponerte el yeso ¿Cómo te sientes? –bien… bien, solo con algo de jaqueca, ¿dice que tengo la muñeca rota?  
–así es.  
– ¿pe-pe-pe-pero como paso?  
– Jacob ¿qué recuerdas?  
– pues yo… –dijo Jacob con cara de tratando de hacer memoria y recordar lo que hiso ayer  
–…estaba con… seth y luego me fui a casa, yo estaba, yo estaba…  
–¡Ahh! – se quejo llevándose su mano libre a la sien y cerrando sus ojos fuertemente  
– tranquilo no te esfuerces te traeré unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, a lo que el otro asentía con una mueca de dolor y apretando los ojos con fuerza

–Jake… – el aludido volteo a ver de dónde escucho la voz – Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo supiste? – dijo el moreno sonriendo  
–Carlisle es, mi padre – Jake abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendido, sabía que Edward y sus hermanos son adoptados, pero nunca le había pasado por la cabeza que su "suegro", sería tan joven.

–te he echado de menos, ¿Por qué siempre te desapareces los fines de semana? – no obtuvo mas que silencio como respuesta en ese momento Billy Black apareció en el cuarto  
– papa… –hijo ¿qué es lo que paso?, pensé que estabas en casa de Harry– dijo el hombre con alivio de ver que no era nada serio y con preocupación a la vez  
– yo… no recuerdo  
– me tenias preocupado – descuida ya estoy bien  
– tienes una lesión en la mano y no recuerdas nada de lo que paso nada está bien ¿dónde estabas a noche porque me mentiste? – su tono ya era más serio y molesto – cuando me dijeron que estabas en el hospital pensé lo peor– dijo dándole una mirada fugaz a Edward que no le gusto nada al joven Black  
– de acuerdo este asunto ya me tiene harto quiero saber que pasa y quiero saberlo ahora ¿Por qué no quieres que este con él?  
– es por tu bien Jacob – no, no, no me vengas con esa, quiero una verdadera razón  
– pues soy tu padre y debes obedecerme – Jacob bufo con ira contenida, el dolor de cabeza se le había olvidado  
–pues tengo 16 no puedes seguir dándome tantas ordenes – tu padre tiene razón Jake, creo que será mejor que nos… alejemos… un tiempo – dijo lo ultimo casi sin voz el vampiro, recordando que lo que paso fue por su culpa  
– ¡AHÍ ESTA!, ¡ahí está de nuevo!, tus ojos cambiaron, escúchenme bien quiero que me digan que está pasando, hablo en serio.

Billy Black abrió su boca pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de Chris y Seth  
– ¡Jacob! – Grito el lobo al ver a su amigo enyesado –¿Estás bien?, ¿te operaron el brazo?, ¿Qué paso?  
– Tranquilo seth, solo es un yeso – dijo Jake mirando seriamente a su padre y al inmortal – pero me siento mejor ahora que llegaste– Edward se tenso al oír eso y Chris solo se quedo observando detenidamente. – _"si me entero que tuviste algo que ver en esto te mato maldito_" –Edward volteo a ver a su cuñado quien lo veía desafiantemente. Billy suspiro y salió por un café murmuro un "regreso en unos minutos" y salió dando un portazo.  
–¿Cómo te has hecho esto? Dijo Chris suspirando y acercándose a su hermano  
– no lo sé creo que debí caerme o algo, lo curioso es que no recuerdo nada, pero fuera de eso estoy perfecto me siento perfecto, puso sus pies en el suelo y se levanto de la camilla.

La puerta se abrió y con esta un nuevo "problema", primero Edward se tenso hasta tal punto de que no pudo permanecer más tiempo dentro del lugar, Jacob abrió sus ojos como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos y Chris se maldecía internamente por tener una tía demasiado idiota e inoportuna. Ella sonrió le sonrió a Jake y el correspondió, iba a adentrarse pero vio la forma en la que su otro sobrino le hablaba con la mirada se excuso diciendo que se había equivocado de habitación y se fue  
– ¡no espera! – Grito Jacob –… yo te he visto antes… te pareces a ella – hablo por lo bajo.  
– ¿Chris tú la conoces?

– ¿Qué?, no, no, no yo nunca la he visto en mi vida a demás la escuchaste ella dijo que se equivoco de de habitación.

–ah, sí, es solo que ella me parece muy familiar, como si yo… – ¿EHH quieres que traiga algo? – Chris, solo me quebré la muñeca no estoy invalido  
–tienes razón, voy por una soda no te muevas de aquí – de acuerdo papá– le respondió con fastidio. Chris salió mas rápido de lo que le permitieron sus piernas para encontrarse con su querida tía en el pasillo.

– ¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza?, como se te ocurre venir aquí y mucho menos sin rosearte, te dije que hay vampiros en este pueblo

–hay, hay sobrino, pero es que me da asquito y me pone toda pegajosa – dijo con voz chillona y haciendo un "berrinche de infante" –ashhh es que no puedo creerlo eres demasiado estúpida, ¿Por qué te apareciste así? lo vas a arruinar todo.

–ay, yaa lo importante es que no me reconoció  
– ¿y si lo hubiera hecho? – si lo hubiera hecho ¿qué?, ¿Cuándo le vamos a decir?  
– aun no está listo – pues no Christopher, a mi me parece que el que no está listo eres tu  
– no yo, es que no quiero, no… no quiero que me rechace… – dijo finalmente – Claudine sonrió enternecida por la forma de pensar de su sobrino – él es lo único que me queda de ella y yo lo quiero mucho y yo quiero… que me quiera – dijo con un poco de temor el menor y con los ojos a punto de cristalizárseles  
– y estoy segura de que te quiere has sido su amigo todo este tiempo, pero si sigues posponiendo el decirle la verdad , cada vez te costara mas y se te volverá un problema  
– lo sé, lo sé – pero y si me odia por no decirle antes y si nos odia por lo que somos, yo no quiero su rechazo – pues hay que arriesgar, para poder ganar – dijo sonriéndole. – Supongo que tienes razón, acompáñame voy por unas sodas.  
–¿sodas, qué es eso? – solo camina tía, solo camina

…Jacob…

–Seth… tu ni intentes escaparte, me vas a decir justo ahora que pasa con los cullen  
–ah de nuevo con eso Jake, por favor ya no mas – creo que no me has entendido seth, Edward es mi novio y por alguna razón todo el mundo parece odiarlo y a su familia, ni si quiera mi padre me apoya con esto, mi novio me evita, no me lleva con su familia. Yo estoy seguro que no puede ser nada tan malo de acuerdo crecí en un lugar con chicos que se convierten en lobos gigantes, tengo poderes que no se explicar, sea lo que sea puedo con ello te lo juro  
– Jake… no es que no quiera decírtelo, es solo que es algo que no me corresponde, es un secreto que no es mío  
– eso no me ayuda en nada, estoy harto de los secretos – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta para buscar a su Dr. En lo que salió Jacob escucho accidentalmente algo que no entendió y lo dejo muy desconcertado

"me temo que si su hijo, no se aleja lo del mío el pueblo verá todo eso como una amenaza y con esta el tratado podría romperse – lo entiendo muy bien, pero Edward no lo ha perjudicado, ni le ha causado daños ".

–papá… ¿a qué tratado te refieres? – irrumpió jake, el nombrado miro a su hijo sin saber que decir – eso tampoco me lo dirás ¿no es así?. Sin decir más se fue harto de todo ese asunto  
– ¡Jacob espera! – grito su padre pero él menor siguió, seth tambien le seguía.

Al doblar en una esquina del pasillo escucho otra cosa que hubiera preferido no haber oído

"no podemos seguir arriesgándonos más, vas a perjudicarnos a todos, cambia al chico o olvídalo de una buena vez".  
– ¿Qué?, ¿Edward?  
– ¡ah!, excelente dijo Rosalie sarcásticamente y abandonando la escena  
– ¿Edward a que se refiere Rosalie? Por favor no me mientas, no más mentiras ¿Qué está pasando? – dijo el moreno llegando al borde de la histeria  
–Jacob puedo explicártelo – dijo el vampiro  
– no, ya basta de explicaciones esta vez quiero la verdad – en ese momento Edward sintió a Chris acercarse  
– está bien pero vamos a fuera – no quiero que me lo digas ya – Jake, yo te amo, pero…  
– Jacob veía claramente la incomodidad de Edward sea lo que sea trataría de entenderlo lo mejor que pudiera, en eso Chris termino de llegar e hiso acto de presencia. El inmortal le pidió a Jacob una vez más que salieran pero el rubio, no se lo permitió y llamo  
– ¡Jacob no vallas! – Irrumpió en tono autoritario  
–tú no elijes por el dijo Edward colocando a su novio detrás de él  
– ¡no te le acerques!  
– Jacob sal de aquí  
– "le diré todo maldita sanguijuela"– leyó Edward en la mente de su oponente  
– ¡ES MIOO! – le gruño el vampiro tomándolo del cuello y estampándolo contra la pared alzándolo varios centímetros del suelo, estaba realmente enfurecido y de no ser porque estaba consciente de que Jake miraba a sus espaldas seguramente habría asesinado a su cuñado.

– ¡Edward bájalo! – grito su novio, mas este parecía estar en un trance o en un modo robótico, estaba bajo el control absoluto de sus instintos asesinos  
– ¡EDWARD BAJALO!, volvió a gritar, ¿Qué era esta nueva actitud de su novio?, no le gustaba para nada, finalmente el vampiro lo soltó y este cayó al suelo tosiendo por la estranguladora presión que recibió su cuello, las enfermeras alrededor estaban conmocionadas, mujeres asustadas y niños llorando, un silencio de miedo e incomodidad era todo lo que había ahora. Jake vio a su novio con cara de terror  
– ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?  
– Jake, hablemos puedo explicártelo todo – aléjate de mí – dijo negando y con miedo en el rostro – Edward lo tomo y lo beso con fuerza, pero fue tanta que estaba lastimando al menor – Ed.…Edward, ¡basta!, me estas… lasti-mando – no me dejes, te amo – Edward déjalo ir – se oyó la voz de Carlisle– el aludido se quedo inmóvil viendo a Jacob y lentamente aflojo el agarre hasta que finalmente le soltó.  
–por favor– dijo el vampiro suplicandole pero jake se alejaba lentamente  
–¡jacob! – grito Edward, pero el menor ya se habia ido.

Jacob se echo a correr como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, el cobrizo quiso perseguirlo pero entre Carlisle y seth se lo impidieron.

…

Corría, corría y corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, quizá los cullen eran asesinos, eso debía ser el secreto, ¿Qué mas iba ser? Siguió corriendo hasta doler, nunca imaginó que Edward fuera tan violento, siempre fue todo culto y decente, ¿Qué pasaría ahora?, ¿terminarían su relación?, se sentía tan desolado y traicionado, todos sabían algo, todos le habían mentido, inclusive él mismo por quien su corazón se detenia.

Seguía caminando y meditando en sus pensamientos, hasta que sin darse cuenta ya estaba pisando tierra de la reserva, llego a la playa y se sentó en ese punto en el que las olas se vuelven nada y rozan la arena suavemente, el clima era frio y nostálgico como siempre, el viento soplaba contra su cabello que lo tenía ya algo largo, se acomodo el flequillo detrás de la oreja y sin darse cuenta empezó a quedarse dormido, no por pereza ni cansancio, si no porque lo mejor era dormir y olvidarse de todo por un rato

…

Derribar pinos… a eso era lo que se dedicaba nuestro inmortal amigo últimamente por coraje, frustración, por la presión que cargaba sobre sus hombros… su mayor deseo es estar con el menor, con ese que se habia vuelto su todo al punto de rozar en lo obsesivo, pero parecía ser imposible aunque ya tenía más control que antes aun podía ser peligroso, cuando de Jake se trata el vampiro cambia totalmente, se vuelve un novio celoso y hasta cierto punto violento, su familia lo apoya o al menos casi todos le han sugerido que lo cambie, pero Edward no quiere si quiera pensarlo, no se atrevería… no sería… capaz, y es verdad de que le aterra la idea de que Jacob envejezca y muera pero tampoco le agradaba tener que asesinarlo para estar con el por siempre, se encontraba en una difícil situación y como si fuera poco ahora estaban peleados, el no puede, ni quiere aceptar eso, si no es Jake nadie más será para él. Preferiría acabar con todo antes… preferiría suicidarse.

Se harto de estar sin él, se harto de tener que callar todo, tomo aire innecesariamente y con eso captar los olores a su alrededor, inicio una carrera hasta llegar a un valle lleno de flores, era consciente de que a Jacob no le gustaba recibir cosas como flores o cajas de chocolates, tampoco que tuvieran "atenciones especiales" con él como si fuera una damisela pero algo debía hacer para tratar de enmendar las cosas.

Una vez que recolectó las flores más bellas que pudo hallar, se encamino rumbo a la reserva a paso calmado quería tener tiempo para pensar cuales serian sus palabras exactas.

Por otro lado Jake aun estaba en la playa con la noche ya latente, la marea había subido un tanto y el agua estaba fría esta llegaba hasta la orilla y chocaba con algunas rocas y también con el confundido y triste chico, no le importo quiso quedarse así hasta que viniera una grande y se lo tragara. En eso de la nada se apareció Seth  
– ¡Jake!, te he estado buscando toda la tarde, ¿Qué haces aquí? ti… – el menor se acerco mas para ver que le pasaba a su "hermano" –Jake… – el joven lobo se conmovió al ver al mayor en ese estado. Tenía el cabello y parte de su ropa mojada, bañado en arena, su expresión demasiado seria, denotaba dolor y nostalgia claramente se veía que el chico estaba sufriendo sus ojos parecían haber estado derramando lagrimas de hace rato, realmente lucia mal parecía como si hubiera llegado de un naufragio

–Jake… – volvió a llamar y silencio fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta  
– tu papa está muy preocupado, ven por favor, no hagas esto – solo hubo más silencio excepto por el sonido del océano, y algunas gaviotas que aun revoloteaban por el lugar, cada minuto que pasaba Jacob sentía el frio colarse en sus huesos lo cual no paso desapercibido por su metamorfo amigo  
– estas helado, te enfermaras aquí – seth se levanto y tomó a Jacob en sus brazos, aun era más pequeño en tamaño, pero era increíblemente fuerte, le deposito un cálido beso en la frente y se lo llevo a la casa Black.

Caminaban a paso lento, seth podía sentir algunas lagrimas escurrirse por su fuerte pecho, intentó de alguna forma agregarle algo de efusividad al agarre en el que tenía a su amigo, tratando de darle ánimos y hacerla saber que él estaría ahí para él, como lo estuvo el otro también en todo momento, supo que no tenia deseos de hablar con su padre a sí que entre maromas y agiles movimientos entraron por la ventana del cuarto de Jake, lo deposito suavemente en la cama mientas le quitaba restos de arena y otras cosas que tenia encima – ¿te sientes mejor ahora – el otro solo giro a verlo pero no dijo nada.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que después de un buen rato Jacob le agradeció por haberlo traído y ser tan buen amigo  
– Jake tengo que ir a patrullar, pero regresare en cuanto pueda ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo con un tono de desgano – el otro solo intento sonreír asintiéndole, una vez seth termino de irse fue a bañarse cosa que le ayudo a sentirse mejor, ya con mejores ánimos se vistió –_estúpido yeso, _ pensó para sí al haberse golpeado con la mesita de noche, se llevo una mano a la cabeza y removió su cabello para secarlo un poco chasqueo la lengua y fue por unas tijeras, el cabello ya le llegaba por el cuello y para el ya era una molestia, sin pensarlo hiso unos cuantos cortes hasta que le quedo como quería, bajo por algo de comer y en su trayecto se encontró con Billy.

– ¿dónde estabas metido? – descuida, ya estoy aquí ¿no?  
–no empieces Jacob, te lo advierto – ¿puedo comer en paz esta noche por favor?  
– hijo háblame, ¿Por qué eres así? – ¿Qué?, ¿te parece poco? – Dijo tropezándose con una lámpara haciendo al yeso golpearse también, Billy le siguió hasta la cocina – todo lo que hago lo hago por tu bien y porque te amo  
– ¡deja de mentir! – Solo quiero protegerte  
– ¡por favor! ¿Y de qué? Digo… si se puede saber, todo es un maldito misterio en esta casa me tienen harto con sus mentiras  
– hijo… – ¡no, hijo nada!, ¡ya estoy harto!, ¡así que si no vas a decirme que demonios está pasando déjame en paz! – ¡deja de gritar, me debes respeto jovencito!  
– ¡pues el respeto se gana no se impone! – ¿pero que te has creído tu al contestarme de esta manera? – ¡NO TE SOPORTO, ya déjame en paz! – Eres un grosero malagradecido – ¡y tu un mentiroso! – ¡ya es suficiente, te has ganado un castigo! – ¡Tengo 16!, no puedes darme tantas ordenes – dijo escupiendo las palabras con rabia e impotencia – pues obsérvame, estarás castigado lo que resta del año, no saldrás de esta casa ah y por cierto te voy regresar al colegio de la reserva – dijo Billy triunfante  
– ¡ARHHH!, arruinas mi vida ¡te odio! – creo que esta más que claro que esta rotundamente prohibido que vuelvas a ver a tu preciado amigo – haz lo que se te venga en gana, me importa todo una mierda y descuida contrólame todo lo que te la gana, pero en cuanto pueda me largare de esta casa – ve a tu habitación en este momento – por eso mis hermanas se fueron – Jacob ya basta – porque eres un amargado con la vida – ¡JACOB A TU CUARTO AHORA! – el otro al verse interrumpido le grito "¡BIEN!", y se fue a su cuarto, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de desprecio a su padre a los segundos se oyó un portazo proveniente de su cuarto.

El pobre Billy Black derramaba lagrimas de amargura y tristeza _como quisiera que estuvieras aquí_ dijo mentalmente pensando en su difunta esposa, se dirigió a la cocina a recoger los trozos de vidrios del plato de Jacob, aunque le diera mucho pesar en su interior el solo quería proteger a su hijo de lo que le paso a su madre por ser lo que es, es que sería perfecto si Edward fuera humano, pero imposible ya es tarde para eso, es un amor imposible y si tendría que romper el corazón de su hijo para protegerlo eso haría.

…

Finalmente Edward llego sin ser notado por los lobos, le costó un poco pero todo por estar con su amado, estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta pero a su mente llegaron los pensamientos de Billy Black sobre la pelea y a su vez descubrió las razones por la cual no puede estar con su novio, de la impotencia que sintió sus manos destruyeron el ramo de flores sin darse cuenta, pero ahora entendía porque no deben estar juntos, sin decir nada se fue tal vez eso lo hacia un cobarde, pero preferiría ser un cobarde que un asesino, a pesar de asesinar todo el tiempo para alimentarse, ironía de la vida…


	13. Chapter 13 descubriendo verdades

hola amigos de fanfiction n_n cap. nuevo espero les guste

* * *

…Jacob…

– la lluvia había cesado, las gotas escurrían por las ventanas empañadas y el frio se hacía más latente, me dispuse leer una novela que en particular me encantaba por más que la leyera no me cansaba de ella, pero justo antes de tomarla oí la puerta sonar, me acerque dudoso sin saber el porqué y en cuanto la abrí me encontré con él, con su penetrante mirada que deja mucho que pensar y desear, su piel blanca y fría como siempre lo ha sido, sus labios morados, sus pezones endurecidos y marcados por el frio bajo la tela de su ropa, sus cabellos pegados a su frente y su torso visible debajo de la empapada camisa tan blanca como él.

Le ofrecí pasar y le di unas toallas para que se secase por alguna razón sentí el ambiente más cálido ahora que estaba el, una vez se seco nos dirigimos a mi habitación, le brinde chocolate caliente para que entrara en calor, su presencia me ponía nervioso, y muchas cosas me hiso pensar, en el sabor de sus labios, sus fuertes manos recorriendo mi espalda, mi nariz invadida por su aroma, la desnudez, la pasión, el calor de un cuerpo ajeno.

Sin darme cuenta estábamos más cerca de lo que en un principio estuvimos, mis ojos lo miraban y los suyos igual estaban sobre mí, su respiración era lenta y pausada y yo empecé a sentir más calor, termino su chocolate y la taza al suelo fue a parar, nuestras manos estaban la una sobre la otra, pero yo estaba ajeno a todo eso solo nos dedicábamos a vernos el uno al otro comunicándonos emociones y sentimientos en un profundo silencio… hablando sin hablar, intercambiando anhelos y deseos de formas que no podíamos expresar oralmente, su cuerpo parecía haber entrado en calor ya que a pesar de su palidez se le veía con mas color.

De un minuto a otro, sus labios se encontraron con los míos fue un beso suave cargado de sentimientos que sentíamos mutuamente, su mano busco mi nuca y presiono para profundizar el beso, era increíble su manera de besar, la forma en cómo poco a poco, se iba perdiendo lo tierno y "angelical", solo había silencio, solo había tibiez, la fricción de nuestras bocas anhelando algo mas y los sonidos que producían nuestros labios al cerrarse y abrirse, mi mano se acerco temblorosamente a su rostro y como hiso el conmigo, lo tome.

Mi corazón no tardo en latir mucho más rápido, y un calor empezaba invadir mi ser el cual me hacía vibrar, el se detuvo por breves segundos y sin haber abierto los ojos comenzó a bajar por mi cuello en una cadena de besos, que estaban haciéndome suspirar, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo sin miedo ni vergüenza, mi respiración se hiso entrecortada por las caricias que me propinaba mi acompañante, se acomodo mejor y nuestros cuerpos quedaron más cerca, se quito el cobertor dejando a la intemperie su blanco y fuerte tronco a su vez sus intrépidas manos se metían por debajo de mi ropa, besaba, lamia, mordía suavemente mi oreja y la extensión de mi cuello, sus manos se deshacían de mi ropa, haciéndome sentir un tanto tímido, nunca había estado descubierto delante de él, me beso una vez más en los labios y siguió con su labor.

Lentamente me recostó en la cama y empezó a quitarme el cinturón, se sentó en mis caderas y se dedico a jugar con mi tronco, mientras sus labios acababan con los míos, nuevamente empezó a bajar por mi cuello dejando un camino de besos y rastros de saliva, su aliento tibio sobre mi piel me hacia delirar, reanudo con los besos pero esta vez en una de mis tetillas, la cual se endureció al instante, mis mejillas picaron y supe que me había ruborizado por completo. Mordía, lamia y succionaba haciendo a mi garganta emitir pequeños gemidos y suspiros del placer que se me estaba siendo implantado, con su otra mano le hacía algo parecido a mi pezón frotando sus yemas contra él y con su otra mano desabrochaba el botón de mi pantalón. Tiro de él para quitármelo, le ayude alzando mis caderas y así sacarlos finalmente, quedándome únicamente en unos bóxer negros que me comenzaba a apretar.

fue descendiendo por todo mi torso dejando besos por doquier, una vez llego a esa parte en la que mi piel se esconde en la oscura tela sus manos se posaron a ambos lados de mis caderas y metiendo sus dedos por debajo empezó a halar, cada movimiento me hacia gemir y suspirar, eso sin contar lo que por mi cuerpo corría, nuestras miradas se encontraron más de una vez y sus intrépidas manos me hacían retorcer, cuando mis bóxers estuvieron por las rodillas Edward retomo y se dirigió a mi miembro erecto, jamás había sentido algo así, un liquido transparente brotaba de él, por las clases de ciencias supe que era fluido pre eyaculatorio, su mano me rodeo ahí y empezó a bombear, gemí más alto que todas las veces pasadas, mi pecho subía y bajaba, mis ojos cerrados fuertemente y unos que otros gruñidos escapaban de mi.

Siguió bombeando por un rato alternando las velocidades  
– Ed- Edward – le llamaba mi voz ronca y llena de placer, hacia sonidos con la garganta al tratar de reprimir los gemidos, mi cuerpo temblaba lo podía sentir, fui invadido por una fuerte corriente que recorrió toda mi espalda extendiéndose por todo mi ser, empecé a embestir contra su mano con fuerza y unas fuertes ganas similares al orinarse llegaron a mí, asumí que ese sería el famoso orgasmo atacándome, con unas cuantas estocadas mas termine expulsando toda mi primera eyaculación en las manos del chico que amo, mi respiración aun era agitada y aun sentía ese fuerte no se que, recorrerme por todos lados  
– te amo Jacob – dijo besando mis labios – eres todo lo que quiero – volvió a hablar sobre mi oreja.  
–Ed-ward, e-eso fue… – ¿te gusto? – yo tan solo asentí sonriéndole algo apenado pero feliz, su mirada de amor me llenaba de felicidad sentí como unas repentinas ganas de dormir me hacían caer, pero lo ignore y me quede despierto, el volvió y me dio un suave beso en los labios –entonces esto te encantara – me dijo a la vez que me giraba y sacaba completamente mi ropa interior.

Acaricio mis glúteos y los beso delicadamente, sus manos tomaron cada lado y abrieron mis nalgas acerco su dedo pulgar a mi intimidad y acaricio mi entrada con movimientos circulares, en su mano sentí algo pegajoso supe que era el regalito que le había dejado segundos atrás, me ruborice completamente al darme cuenta de ello, mi rubor paso a una expresión de sorpresa al sentir algo introducirse dentro de mí, su cuerpo se aproximaba, su dedo entraba y salía cada vez más rápido un segundo dedo se dio cabida y mi cuerpo se tenso "solo será un momento" dijo besando mi mejilla tomo mi mano, yo inhale y bote todo el aire por la boca, note como finalmente se quitaba la toalla de su cintura quedando completamente desnudo y dejando a la vista su miembro palpitante , con cuidado se puso encima de mi espalda y comenzó a frotar su erección entre mis glúteos, primero sentí un poco de vergüenza pero simplemente me deje llevar por las sensaciones.

Sus movimientos eran suaves y lentos, parecía como si quisiera disfrutar cada segundo, sentía a su… amigo, restregarse contra mi parte trasera subiendo y bajando, era como un baile en el que iba y venía, de arriba hacia abajo, desde los glúteos hasta rozar la parte baja de la espalda, el gemía en mi cuello mientras me acariciaba y llenaba de besos con una continuaba dilatándome y con la otra acariciaba mi adormilado miembro, sentí como este crecía nuevamente, cada vez era más rápido, cada vez lo sentía más duro casi desesperado, como si el realmente quisiera estar adentro de mi, sus gemidos y caricias solo aumentaban mi deseo y excitación sus gemidos combinados con los míos, los toques, los movimientos certeros, sus caderas chocando salvajemente contra mí, la respiración alterada, yo diciendo su nombre todo era perfecto, hasta que…

Beep – beep – beep –beep – mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y la sonora alarma me destrozaba la cabeza, chasquee la lengua cabreado estaba teniendo un HERMOSO SUEÑO, al intentar coger la alarma note que yo estaba por lo menos a 10 cm de distancia con el techo, mire hacia abajo con temor y al instante caí en mi cama haciendo mucho ruido, bufe molesto y tome la almohada en mi rostro y ahogue un grito de deshago, apague el ruidoso aparato y me dispuse ir al baño mis pantalones apretaban y mi ropa interior estaba hecha un desastre, me metí a la ducha y mi amigo, no se rindió, seguía en pie  
– oh vamos tienes que estar bromeando – le dije con fastidio, lo puse bajo el agua fría y nada  
– no hablaras en serio – lo tome con fuerza y lo presione hacia abajo, pero solo logre levantarlo más  
– no puedo creer que me hagas esto canelo, bueno… cuando toca, toca – me dije a mi mismo, nuevamente lo tome y empecé a bombear, luego de un rato me limpie y le di una mirada desaprobatoria.

Llegue a la cocina y encontré a mi padre leyendo el periódico acompañado de su fiel taza del café, me saludo con un "buenos días" y yo le respondí igual, tome mi desayuno mientras lo veía simplemente estar ahí, ambos queríamos hablar y a decir verdad me sentía algo mal por las cosas que le dije en la noche "apresúrate o se te hará tarde", murmuro yo abrí mi boca para decir algo pero nada se me ocurrió le dije "adiós" y me Salí, cuando llegue afuera me encontré con Chris esperándome apoyado en su auto, tome aire como quien se prepara para una discusión y me acerque, Chris me saludo y con ello empezó la conversación

– hola – le dije al rubio – hola  
– ¿estás bien, como esta tu cuello? – Sí, esta bien, ese patan me agarro desprevenido pero ya vera gracias  
– umm – ¿tu estas bien?  
– Si, lamento lo que… paso, ayer  
– descuida, no fue tu culpa pero solo espero que te haiga ayudado  
– ¿ayudarme?, ¿Cómo iba eso a ayudarme? – a que te des cuenta que ese chico no es bueno para ti  
– ay Chris no empieces , no es por defenderlo pero te recuerdo que tú lo provocaste  
– ¿pero que no viste lo loco que se puso?, es peligroso jacob – si ya ya, todos con esa cantaleta pero nadie me explica nada, pero descuida hoy hablare con el  
– espero que para terminar – si te digo la verdad, no sé qué ira a pasar, el es muy buen novio, pero… hay demasiados secretos entre nosotros, ¿entre tú y yo no hay secretos cierto?  
– no, no claro que no – bueno eso espero, porque odio que la gente me mienta  
– Chris trago seco y se concentro en llegar.

El resto del camino fue en silencio salvo por la música del estéreo, mientras Chris conducía capsulas de mi sueño húmedo aparecían en mi mente, inconscientemente empecé a sonreír y por el picor de mis mejillas supe que estaba rojo como un tomate, cuando note que "canelo" se estaba sobresaltando cambie mis pensamientos por arcoíris y unicornios, busque un tema de conversación para enfriarme un poco. _Malditas hormonas_.

Llegamos al colegio finalmente, no vi a Edward por ninguna parte así que decidí que hablaría con él en el almuerzo, para mi disgusto el día paso muy lento primero di historia universal y luego español, el tiempo estaba torturándome pasaba demasiado lento y eso me estaba matando definitivamente desde que desperté el día no hiso otra cosa que joderme, la profesora impartía su clase pero mi mente estaba en otra parte de nuevo en aquel sueño tan calenturiento que tuve, la forma en que el me tocaba, como sus manos recorrían toda mi anatomía, rápidamente la imagen cambio y ahora era algo mas… grafico.

Él estaba sobre el borde de la cama y yo sentado en su pelvis, con su agarre sobre mi cintura me hacia subir y bajar sobre su falo, el gemía, yo contenía los quejidos, su cuerpo desnudo me hacia querer fundirme y volverme uno solo con él, sus manos en ningún momento me soltaron, sentí el orgasmo acercarse e hice mi cabeza para atrás, pero en cuanto abrí los ojos lo que vi me horrorizo, ya no estaba Edward conmigo ahora en su lugar estaba un hombre rubio gruñendo fuerte sobre mi cuello, ya no sentía nada de lo que sentía con mi novio a mi lado, este tipo estaba tomándome a la fuerza, su tacto quemaba en mi piel, su fuerza descomunal estaba hiriendo, ¡destrozando! Mi cuerpo, como si fuera una bestia salvaje veía como cada embestida parecía quebrar y fracturar mi cuerpo en el momento que lo mire a los ojos recordé todo de golpe.

–"No te tengo miedo maldito vampiro, he esperado toda mi vida por esto" – "Te deseo" – "esta noche serás mi puta" –todas las palabras me venían a la mente acompañadas de la penosa escena que pase aquella noche en la que quede inconsciente, cuando intento violarme, cuando le dispare con mi rayo-lucecita, cuando me quebró la muñeca y me lanzo… ahí se detuvo todo y comprendí que ellos ya sabían de mi, _vampiros_ ahora si debía cuidarme más para no terminar como ella. "Mi olor", "¿Qué soy?" algo me advertía que debe haber vampiros en esta escuela…

perdido en mis pensamientos no me había ni dado cuenta que ya estábamos en hora del almuerzo la cafetería lucia mas llena de lo que esta normalmente, me senté en mi habitual mesa junto con mis compañeros, busque a Edward con la mirada y al parecer el hacía lo mismo, me sentí un poco incomodo y no supe como acercarme así que no lo hice, simplemente me dedique a observarlo lo que restaba del receso por su parte el también no dejaba de mirarme, por momentos parecía que algo le hacía reírse y luego se le veía con expresiones de sorpresa, me pregunte a que se debía pero simplemente no entendí, verdaderamente hay cosas de él que nunca entendí o bueno no entendía en ese entonces.

…Edward…

El día acabo más pronto de lo que pensé, y sin ánimos de nada me retire, intente acercarme a Jacob varias veces pero algo me lo impedía, era mi muerto corazón que no estaba dispuesto a terminar con mi amado, reclamaba a Jacob como mío aun no puedo entender cómo se puede amar con tanta intensidad a pesar de eso lo cierto es que Jacob jamás me aceptaría y mucho menos ahora que se mas de su historia, lo mío con él se volvió imposible desde el momento en que uno de los nuestros comenzó con la masacre hacia los suyos pero mi corazón insistía era algo que no quería ni pretendía aceptar, tal vez no tendría que alejarme del todo, podría quedarme a su lado como un amigo o un hermano…

¡No!, era ridículo Jake y yo estábamos destinados para ser algo mas, pero ¿cómo lo lograría?, en especial ahora.

En cuanto llegamos a casa Alice sin rodeos me pregunto el porqué de mi repentino cambio de decisión con respecto a Jacob, pues gracias a su a veces odioso don vio que yo terminaría con el  
–haber, déjame ver si te entendí, estás diciendo que Jake es un… hada y por eso ¿no pueden estar juntos? – dijo una confundida y preocupada Alice – yo solo asentí a mi hermana  
–¿ te das cuenta de lo raro y extraño que suena eso?  
– pues no lo sé Alice, es lo que leí en la mente de Billy Black y creo que somos los menos indicados para decir que algo es raro y extraño  
– de acuerdo, pero sigo sin entender nada  
–veras, hace siglos los Vulturis, Aro para ser más precisos acabo con su raza, siendo las hadas criaturas pacificas no violentas no supieron cómo defenderse del ataque, llegaron a un grado critico en el que solo quedaban pocos entre su especie el linaje Franceshi quien fue concebido por el hada menor y el Valois que fue concebido por el hada mayor, el abuelo de Jacob pertenecía a este último, el tomo a sus hijos y a todas las hadas que pudo y huyeron a América y del otro linaje no se mas nada, se cree que no sobrevivieron a la masacre y ambición de aro  
– fascinante, yo jamás había escuchado de estas criaturas, ¿Qué mas sabes? – murmuro Carlisle  
– pues que su olor es enloquecedor para los vampiros por todos los inusuales componentes en su sangre y su "perfección y pureza", son criaturas coquetas y muy hermosas, no son tan diferentes de nosotros, no tienen alma eso las hace inmortales, en su lugar tienen una especie de magia o luz interna que es lo que las mantiene vivos y jóvenes si esa luz se le es arrebatada mueren, por eso para nosotros su sangre es tan adictiva, porque es como beber directamente de la fuente de la vida misma, si un vampiro llega a probar sangre de hada nunca parara, es como la droga  
– ósea que al beber su sangre le arrebatas la luz mágica que las mantiene con vida ¿pero cómo pasa eso – exacto son inmortales pero vulnerables, es porque esa luz está en su sangre y curiosamente nuestro veneno es el único suficientemente fuerte para destruir esas digamos células que las mantiene con vida

–valla, que difícil es todo esto  
– lo sé, el nunca me aceptara, somos enemigos naturales  
– ven, debimos mudarnos en cuanto lo dije  
– Rosalie no seas insensible, tu hermano ama a ese chico  
– pues nadie lo mando a fijarse en el ¿que no pudo enamorarse de alguien más?  
– aquí vamos de nuevo… – una ola de calma inundo el lugar y todo quedo olvidado, y a pesar de eso los sentimientos de Edward no cambiaron, se fue sin decir palabra al cuarto del piano y comenzó a hundir sus dedos sobre las teclas y así comenzar a traspasar lo que sentía por medio del piano era una tonada hermosa y a la vez muy triste y nostálgica, su suave sonido era atrayente y débil como si fuesen gotas de agua cayendo sobre el teclado. Odiaba la idea pero quizá Rosalie tenía razón y lo mejor sería que se mudaran lo más lejos posible de Jake.

…Chris…

–pues no ahora estoy menos convencido, me ha dicho que odia que la gente le mienta y que nunca se lo perdonaría a nadie, tía el no me va a querer si quiera volver a dirigir la palabra  
–creo que estas siendo muy dramático no creo que… en ese momento un resplandor irrumpió en la conversación, compartieron una mirada de preocupación, si era el rey estaban fritos, pero por suerte solo se trataba de…  
–Claude… – dijeron al unísono con voz de fastidio  
– cielos, también los quiero familia – dijo el recién llegado mientras se acercaba al sofá y se dejaba caer en este  
–¿Qué haces aquí tío, mi padre ha llamado por mi? – nada, que no puedo visitar a mi familia cuando los extraño – Chris arqueo una ceja a lo dicho por el pelinegro  
– ay ya ta' bien, padre manda a informarles que hemos recibido una carta del otro clan  
– ¡el otro clan!, ¿te refieres a los Franceshi? – Dijo Claudine con un brillo en los ojos similar a un niño cuando recibe un juguete nuevo  
– ¿ese no es el clan desaparecido? – Claude solo asintió a la pregunta de su sobrino  
–y, y bue-bueno ¿pero- que paso vendrán con nosotros? – Dijo Claudine emocionada  
– pues se trata de dos de los hijos de la reina Claire – ¿que con ellos o qué?  
– Pues al parecer una de sus hijas es vidente y nos encontró, no solo eso en su visión él y su hermano están comprometidos con dos de nosotros, pero no tengo claro a cuál de los cuatro  
– ¿en nosotros cuatro? – Si  
– aguarda, ¿esto incluye a Jacob? –así es, así que les sugiero que se movilicen y le digan la verdad a mi sobrino  
–oh muchas gracias, esto es excelente – dijo Chris con sarcasmo  
–no solo tendrá que hacerse a la idea de que no es un humano común si no que también posiblemente se casara, "oh hola Jacob como estas, eres un hada noble y por cierto tu pareja está por llegar para desposarte"  
– valla los viejos hábitos no cambian ¿eh? – Chris le rodo los ojos y le mostro el dedo corazón  
– ¿te quedaras?  
– si claro me necesitaran para controlar al chico y todo eso  
– el tiene razón, Jacob es muy poderoso y si recibe una noticia que lo altere o le ponga de humor fuerte podría matarnos  
– tía no exageres, no creo que pueda hacer algo así, además no podemos morirnos ¿recuerdas? – Pues yo prefiero no arriesgarme  
– esto será muy divertido – dijo el pelinegro imaginándose como reaccionaria su sobrino/ahijado  
– estamos jodidos– dijo Chris pensando en que le diría mañana a su hermanito.

…

El día había sido muy lento y molesto para Jake, no pudo hablar con Edward, no vio a seth en todo el día, Chris seguía misterioso, estaba castigado, su padre seguía con los secretos, descubrió que un vampiro intento violarlo y matarlo, ¿Qué mierda de vida era esa?, sentía que el mundo estaba conspirando en su contra y aun peor le aterrorizaba lo que podría pasar si se topaba con otro vampiro, aun así decidió despreocuparse y tomo su celular para escuchar música se coloco los auriculares y se recostó en su cama, el teléfono reproducía su playlist de canciones favoritas que iba desde bandas y artistas actuales como one direction, Ed Sheeran y Cher Lloyd hasta canciones algo añejas como las de Cindy Lauper, Berlin e Irene Cara entre otros mas, se sintió mucho mejor y sin darse cuenta comenzó a levitar sobre su cama, ciertamente la música era buena para perderse un rato del mundo y sus problemas.


	14. Chapter 14 Intensa imprimación I

hola los dejo con la primera parte del cap14. espero sea de su agrado, gracias a los que me han comentado KMdeBlackCullen01 ErickDraven666 Mr TREDTH

* * *

Finalmente el fin de semana había llegado, faltaban dos semanas para el fin de año escolar a pesar de todo a Jacob le hacía mucha ilusión pasar su primera navidad junto a Edward y compartir también con su familia, pero extrañamente cada vez que el tocaba el tema su novio evadía hablar de ello, a decir verdad la relación de ellos ya se veía un tanto dañada y deteriorada a causa de tantos secretos. Muchos de los arboles carecían de hojas cubriéndoles las ramas y la nevada comenzaría dentro de poco, en aquellos días paso la mayoría de las tardes acompañando a Seth a patrullar obviamente en secreto. Ambos chicos caminaban por el siempre tranquilo bosque repleto de pinos y algo de niebla, pero estaban tan acostumbrados a ese clima que no les molestaba en lo absoluto.

Jacob vestía con un par de botas térmicas oscuras, un pantalón y chaqueta de esquí, con una bufanda y gorro de lana que le daba un aspecto tipo boy band, mientras que su compañero solo iba en sus típicos jeans cortos y sus tenis sucias.

–Debe ser genial ser lobo – hablo Jacob pensando en lo caliente que se mantenía Seth sin ropaje alguno  
–Si… aunque tiene sus pro y sus contra ¿sabes?, no podemos hacer lo que nos dé la gana, hay reglas.  
– ¿Qué me dices de la súper fuerza y todo eso?  
–Si es buena, pero luego deja de ser importante  
– ¿Por qué?, no te sientes como ya sabes especial o mejor que los demás  
–no nos hace mejor, solo… diferentes, para mí lo de volverse lobo no es lo más importante, me gusta no me malentiendas pero a veces quisiera parar por un momento y volver a ser como antes, ya sabes un poco de normalidad para variar.  
– ¿hablas en serio? –Si – pues si yo tuviera toda esa fuerza robaría un banco y me mudaría a california.

Seth lo miro frunciendo el rostro  
– entiendo no chistes – dijo el otro levantado sus brazos a modo de rendición.  
– y bueno ¿qué tal la escuela de la reserva ?– dijo Jacob retomando la conversación que había acabado  
–pues va bien no puedo quejarme, aunque a veces echo de menos cuando pasábamos el tiempo juntos –Jacob sonrió ante tal información y le respondió.  
– Siempre supe que estabas enamorado de mí  
– ¡oh cállate! – dijo el menor empujando a su amigo, mientras Jacob luchaba contra él para darle un beso en la mejilla, entre tanto forcejeo Jake tropezó con una raíz crecida fuera de la tierra y ambos cayeron rodando y ensuciándose un poco, a la vez reían tratando de incorporarse. Una vez lograron levantarse del suelo siguieron caminando, tan distraídos iban que no se percataron que ya estaban fuera de los territorios Quileute, la niebla se había despejado un poco y ambos chicos se sentaron un rato.

– ¿recuerdas este lugar? – dijo Jacob mirando hacia arriba, ¡Cuánto había crecido ese viejo roble!  
–como olvidarlo, esos días son inolvidables – siempre venían a este lugar a escondidas para trepar y jugar, algunas veces los acompañaban Leah y Paul pero al final ese lugar era solo de ellos dos, era como su santuario de la infancia y aquel viejo roble había sido testigo de todas las aventuras y travesuras de aquellos cuando eran pequeños.

El celular de Jacob empezó a sonar pero él lo ignoraba – ¿no contestaras? – No, seguramente es Billy acosándome con sus preguntas.

El móvil volvió a sonar y Jacob chasqueo la lengua algo fastidiado – contesta, tal vez es importante – le dijo el chico lobo – ah ya que…

Metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando el ruidoso aparato – es Chris – dijo el mayor levantándose y atendiendo la llamada.

– ¿bueno?... ¿Chris?... no puedo oírte, ¡espera que no te oigo! – Murmuro un "ya vuelvo" y se fue a tratar de conseguir más cobertura, Seth solo le asintió y se levanto para trepar el árbol y así darle un susto a Jacob en cuanto regresase, pero sus planes cambiaron, justo en cuanto se dispuso hacerlo sus sentidos le alertaron de que alguien rondaba cerca, sin pensárselo dos veces se dejo guiar por su olfato y audición, decidió no transformarse para evitarse la molestia en caso de que solo fuera un animal.

Empezó a caminar en dirección recta viendo cuidadosamente los arboles con el fin de ubicar en que parte del bosque estaba, pero al no reconocer el área fue que se dio cuenta de que estaba fuera de la tierra que les correspondía a los Quileute, no conocía el territorio pero en su mente estaba especulando que era tierra de los vampiros, siguió caminando y en instantes un extraño y fuerte aroma dulzón ligeramente picante le llegó a la nariz, el lo siguió sin demorar. El olor se hiso mas fuerte si era lo que él creía que era y tenía suerte cazaría a su primer chupasangre, vio como una rápida sombra saltaba de árbol a árbol mientras un ciervo que rondaba cerca corría despavorido, seguramente el vampiro lo había asustado, el chico comenzó a mirar para todas partes algo mareado y con rostro de confusión, había perdido el rastro; se quedo pensando un momento y decidió volver para sacar a Jacob del lugar, pues si un vampiro rondaba cerca seguramente habría otros con él y obviamente eso no pintaba bien para jake.

…

Emmett al ver que había perdido al ciervo lo ignoro puesto que algo lo tenía distraído ya hace un rato había perdido la concentración por un aroma que había en el aire, olía a humano pero había algo más, olía a algo parecido al olor del novio de su hermano, bajo del alto árbol en un solo salto cayendo como si nada sobre el suelo. Seth que oyó algo caer giro a atrás a ver de qué se trataba pero no había absolutamente nada, negó con la cabeza y retomó su camino al momento de quedar en su antigua posición sus ojos se enfocaron en algo… en alguien.

–Todo en su interior se derrumbo en cuanto ambas criaturas se encontraron, solo había silencio acompañado de miradas serenas y cálidas

_… sus ojos cafés – su pálida piel_

–Él vio cortarse irremediablemente todas las cuerdas que lo ataban a su existencia, él mayor vio como la criatura más hermosa y perfecta se materializaba ante sus ojos

_… su morena piel – su dorada mirada_

–todo lo que le había hecho ser como era: su amor por su familia, su lealtad hacia su manada, el desdén hacia los fríos, su alma, su vida, su cuerpo.

_… su indomable y salvaje belleza – la anchura de su cuerpo_

– se sentía volar, ya no era él, todas las cosas que le unían a su familia, sus amigos absolutamente todo, había sido cortado sin vuelta atrás y pudo sentir como un millón de cuerdas de acero lo unía hacia un solo punto

_… la inestabilidad – su necesidad de él._

–no se lo hubiera esperado ni en un millón de años y a decir verdad parecía algo ilógico e imposible. Siempre fue consciente y tenía claro el poder de la gravedad sobre la tierra y las cosas que se encuentran en ella, pero en el instante en que se encontró con él, todo había cambiado y es que ya no era la gravedad lo que lo mantenía firme, le parecía evidente… lo que ahora hacia que tuviera los pies sobre la tierra era aquel musculoso vampiro que estaba frente a sus ojos

_… sus atrayentes labios – su fría temperatura._

Lo impensable e imposible pasó, un lobo y un vampiro. Ambos… imprimados.

Seth sintió volverse en sí mismo y a la normalidad, se ruborizo por completo y comenzó a respirar agitadamente por el nerviosismo, sin titubear se echo a correr entrando en fase y dejando a un vampiro muy confundido e incluso dolido. ¡No podía ser cierto!, ¡no podía ser verdad!, ¡no le podía estar pasando a él!, ¿eso era la imprimación?, ¿ahora que iba a pasar?, ¿lo iban a matar por traición? El joven lobo corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus fuertes patas, sentía su corazón latir cada vez mas rápido, no por el ejercicio físico, no por bombear sangre, latía por necesidad, por querer estar cerca de ese vampiro que jamás vio en su vida, cada sentimiento y cada pensamiento le hacía sentirse más pesado, la fuerza le comenzaba a fallar, había una lucha interna en él entre huir y regresar con aquel vampiro o irse a la reserva y quedarse ahí hasta morir _"han pasado solo segundos y ya duele tu ausencia"_, la intensidad de sus emociones le hacían flaquear, no pensaba con claridad, daba pasos torpes chocándose contra los arboles y tambaleando en sus saltos, su cuerpo deseaba y anhelaba tanto estar con el vampiro, pero algo en su mente le aterrorizaba, que por causa de este nuevo suceso hirieran al vampiro, le daba dolor tan solo imaginar eso, su cuerpo luchaba contra su subconsciente.

Había conseguido llegar a la reserva, su corazón seguía latiendo con desesperación _"duele, duele como si mil cuchillas atravesaran mi corazón"_, ¡que alguien haga algo!, se sentía morir, con dificultad llegaba a su casa _"doloroso, insoportable como si le echaran sal y alcohol en sus heridas"_, ni siquiera podía concentrarse lo suficiente para volverse humano pero luchando contra los impulsos de su corazón y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad lo hiso sintiendo el dolor en todo su cuerpo ahora era mucho peor, siendo incapaz de hacer algo mas se quedo ahí en la tierra, desnudo, con el corazón herido, se encogió tratando de cubrirse, por primera vez sintió el frio colarse en sus huesos, pero no se comparaba a lo que sentía por dentro. Leah, que en esos momentos iba de salida noto a su hermano regado en el fango con apariencia de estar muerto.

Al verlo en ese estado gritó su nombre y corrió hacia él

– ¡Seth!, ¡Seth!, ¿hermanito que tienes? – Dijo ella haciéndole revisiones a su hermano menor – Dios mío estas frio, lo tomo en sus brazos usando su fuerza y lo llevo dentro, le coloco algo de ropa y lo arropo con algunas mantas para que volviera a tener fiebre habitual de los lobos mientras le preparaba algo caliente, no era normal la temperatura que presentaba en esos momentos. Una vez terminada su labor en la cocina se acerco al sofá en donde coloco a su hermano minutos atrás

–Seth bebe esto, está caliente te ayudara – le dijo la hermana, pero como respuesta solo lograba que el menor voltearla a verla con mirada suplicante

–Seth… por favor… ¿Qué sucede?... ¿quién te hiso esto?, pero él seguía sin dar cambios; le coloco una mano en la frente su temperatura seguía siendo demasiado fresca, le marco a Sam y le explico lo sucedido, le pidió que viniera y que trajera a su padre que seguramente estaba en casa de Billy, cerro la conversación y se sentó junto a su hermano y tomándolo en sus brazos lo mantuvo así para hacerle subir la fiebre mientras esperaban a por ellos.

…

Por otro lado Jacob que ni enterado estaba volvía a su punto de reunión con Seth,

– Chris es todo un loquillo a que no adivinas lo que… ¿Seth?  
– ¡Oye chico lobo!, ¿no te aburres de ese jueguito? – Decía Jacob tratando de darse cuenta en donde se encontraba su amigo, pero el chico estaba lejos de saber lo que realmente estaba pasando  
– ¡vamos ya sal!, ¡ven perrito perrito! – Jacob iba caminando y buscando con la mirada pero no veía ni oía nada, ni risas ni respuestas a sus intentos de insultos malos, en lo que iba caminando se encontró con una de las tenis de su amigo totalmente destrozada, su cara de diversión se volvió una mueca de preocupación  
– ¿Seth?, algo anda mal – dijo para sí mismo a la vez que se apresuraba a tratar de hallar alguna pista o algo que pudiera servirle de referencia de en donde estaría el muchacho. Luego de un poco mas de búsqueda encontró retazos de tela de jeans por todas partes, era obvio había entrado en fase pero ¿Por qué?, ¿A dónde se iría? Miro al cielo ya empezaba a caer la noche, tomo aire y se encamino de vuelta a la reserva seguramente se había ido para allá.

El cielo ya estaba pintado de noche cuando llegó a su casa vio a Billy posado en la ventana mirando hacia a fuera, sintió algo de culpa pero con paso firme se dirigió a su habitación, se lanzo en su cama y sacando su móvil marco a la casa de los Clearwater después de que se oyera el tono dos veces se escucho la serena voz de Leah en la otra línea

– Residencia Clearwater, buenas noches  
– Leah…– dijo Jacob algo anonadado, hacia mucho que no conversaba con la chica  
– ¿Jacob, eres tú?  
–eh, si, si yo me preguntaba si Seth está ahí  
–si  
–ah que alivio, ¿el está bien?  
–no… Jacob, ¿será posible que puedas venir?  
–por supuesto, ¿le pasa algo malo?  
–Solo ven por favor  
–estaré ahí en un minuto  
–de acuerdo, date prisa.

Algo estaba pasando, el tenia un sexto sentido para esas cosas, tomo una hoja y escribió en ella "estoy con los Clearwater" y sin pensárselo dos veces salió por la ventana de su cuarto cuidando no hacer mucho ruido, llego en cosa de dos minutos. Al llegar saludo a los dueños de la casa e incluso a Sam que también se encontraba allí  
–oh por Dios ¿está enfermo, que le pasa? – Dijo en cuanto vio a su amigo en la posición que estaba  
– así llego aquí y estamos muy preocupados, Jake por favor necesito que me digas lo que sabes, si viste o oíste algo  
– no… yo no sé nada – dijo mirando fijamente a su decaído amigo  
– se que salen a patrullar juntos, lo he visto en su mente – dijo la joven loba  
– pues si pero yo… bueno el, nosotros – suspiro para centrarse en lo que iba a decir  
– nosotros estábamos caminando por el bosque, pero no nos dimos cuenta que habíamos pasado los limites  
– ¿los limites?, – Dijo Sam alzando la voz  
– Sam por favor deja que siga – irrumpió Harry que no había dicho palabra alguna hasta ahora, Jacob trago saliva y prosiguió – luego yo recibí una llamada y me aleje por unos minutos porque no había señal, pero cuando volví Seth no estaba

– ¿eso todo? – sí, pero aun no entiendo, ¿Qué está pasando?

–Quiero estar con él… – la débil voz del joven lobo hiso que todos voltearan a verle, se acercaron a él apresurados con algo de alivio, al fin había dicho algo pero ¿qué quiso decir con eso?

–Por favor… quiero estar con él – Seth se veía mal, tenía aspecto de enfermo en sus últimos días  
–Seth por favor dinos que te sucede – le susurraba su hermana posando su mano sobre la frente del muchacho.  
– ¿Y si entran en fase y leen su mente? – propuso Jacob a lo que Leah le respondió que la telepatía solo funcionaría si Seth entraba en fase también, pero era evidente que eso no sucedería.

…

Por otro lado en la casa Cullen una situación similar a la que se daba en la casa Clearwater tomaba lugar en la sala de la inmensa casa. Emmett caminaba de un lugar a otro sin detenerse, miraba para todos lados con desesperación y rascaba su cabeza denotando su obvia molestia e inconformidad.

– ¿Emmett querido, te importaría detenerte y sentarte un rato? –Si ya estas empezando a molestarme – le dijeron Esme y Alice una seguida de la otra  
– ¿hermano que es lo que te perturba de esta manera? – pregunto Jasper que de hace rato sentía la sofocante ola de ansiedad y desesperación del musculoso vampiro  
– lleva así toda la tarde y cada vez es peor – comento Edward  
– si desde que fuimos por provisiones, ¿Emmett viste algo en el bosque?, por minutos estuviste fuera de mis visiones  
–eso es porque estaba con uno de los lobos, a ese ya lo he visto antes; pero todo es muy confuso, solo estaban viéndose el uno al otro – dijo Edward que captaba todos los pensamientos de su hermano  
–¿es eso cierto Emmett? – pregunto esta vez Carlisle que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación al igual que Rosalie

–sí, si descuiden no rompí ninguna regla ni cruce el territorio de los lobos, solo sé que estaba siguiendo un ciervo y luego olí algo… después estaba con él y ahora… No puedo dejar de pensar en que paso y no puedo enfocarme ni puedo dejar de pensar en ese muchacho y me está matando y ya no puedo aguantarlo más – manifestó Emmett temblando de desesperación  
– Emmett cálmate si te alteras no conseguirás nada – le irrumpió Edward.  
– ¿Qué me calme?, ¡crees que no lo he intentado!, cada minuto es peor – Edward volteo a ver a Jasper como pidiéndole que hiciera algo  
– es inútil por mas que le envíe olas de calma, no tarda alterarse otra vez, sea lo que sea que te está haciendo esto, es más fuerte que mi don – le dijo el rubio vampiro.

Media hora después Emmett seguía igual e incluso peor, o dejaba de rascar sus manos con nerviosismo, movía su cabeza exasperado, su pie golpeteando contra el suelo, incluso parecía que estaba respirando y muy sonoramente pero eso era inútil, sin lugar a duda estaba realmente desesperado hasta tal grado que nada de lo que le dijesen o hiciesen podía calmarlo. Todos tenían sus propias reacciones Carlisle y Esme se preocupaban por él, Alice sentía frustración al no poder ver nada de lo que fuera que estuviera causando esto, Edward temía que esa situación fuera el detonante que hiciera que Jacob se enterase de todo de una vez por todas, Jasper sentía compasión y pena pues solo él entendía los agobiantes y sofocantes sentimientos que estaba experimentando su hermano y Rosalie pues… era Rosalie, solo esperaba que eso no les trajera problemas con los Vulturis.

–Es una locura y lo sabes – dijo Edward colocándose entre la puerta y su hermano al percibir lo que planeaba hacer  
– ¿Qué sucede hijo?  
–Quiere ir con el chico  
– ¿estás loco?, solo lograras que se desate la guerra– le dijo Alice poniéndose de lado de Edward  
–fuera de mi camino – dijo el fuerte vampiro escupiendo cada palabra con tonos de un creciente e inexplicable odio y resentimiento  
–Emmett es muy arriesgado, lo mejor es que trates de calmarte un poco, no es prudente que te le acerques a ningún humano en ese estado  
– ¡no lo entiendes!, ¡me necesita! – dijo con furia contenida, Jasper trataba de calmarlo pero era inútil, Emmett estaba fuera de su alcance, estar lejos de ese chico no le hacía bien  
– creo que al chico le puede estar pasando lo mismo, tal vez si se reúnen se calmaran ¿no creen? – sugirió el rubio

– no lo sé, pero no puede llegar allá porque si, ¿comprendes lo que digo Emmett?, puedes ocasionar una guerra , pero a Emmett le importaba en lo más mínimo, su cuerpo clamaba por solo una cosa, y la obtendría a como dé lugar, no pudo contenerse más y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza aparto a Edward de su camino estrellándolo contra la pared haciendo a esta resquebrajarse, atravesó la estructura de la puerta principal derrumbándose por completo y comenzó a correr con gran velocidad, los otros salieron tras él para atraparlo pero este era más veloz, más de lo que fue alguna vez, más de lo que Edward es. Todo eso gracias al deseo; a esa necesidad de estar cerca del lobo, ese enloquecedor anhelo lo hacía más fuerte, más rápido, desquiciado. Se detuvo en seco cuando llego a ese punto del bosque donde empezó todo, lleno sus inertes pulmones del aroma de su chico y hacer más fácil su búsqueda al llegar al que era el límite con los lobos, apretó la mandíbula con determinación y se preparo para alguna posible lucha no lo pensó mas y atravesó la barrera que separaba a los Cullen de los Quileutes.

Se dejo guiar de su instinto y necesidad, lo cual le ayudo en dar con la casa en cosa de segundos. Algunos de los lobos que habían captado el olor del vampiro lo siguieron hasta rodearlo, la noche recién comenzaba...


	15. Chapter 15 Intensa imprimación II

hola, hola! cap 15 entregado, espero les guste gracias por los comentarios en serio para mi es como si me dieran dinero *-* KMdeBlackCullen01 ErickDraven666 Mr TREDTH jejej les confieso que los caps estaban listos pero subi solo uno para dejarlos pica'os, no me peguen (TTwTT)

* * *

Se dejo guiar de su instinto y necesidad, lo cual le ayudo en dar con la casa en cosa de segundos. Algunos de los lobos que habían captado el olor del vampiro lo siguieron hasta rodearlo, la noche recién comenzaba...

Dos imponentes lobos le rugían y un tercero se les unió a la fiesta, Emmett los miro con fastidio _"nada va a detenerme"_, la desesperación que Emmett tuvo minutos atrás se había calmado en su gran mayoría, pero seguía sintiendo ese deseo, ese anhelo o más bien necesidad de estar lo más cerca posible de Seth. el tercer lobo rugió y se lanzo desmedidamente contra el vampiro él curvo sus labios formando una leve sonrisa y con tan solo un pobre movimiento evadió el ataque, los otros que estaban a ambos lados del vampiro rugieron e igualmente se lanzaron contra él intentando arrancar su cabeza Emmett solo se aparto mientras engreídamente decía  
– no tienen coordinación – mientras los veía colisionar uno contra el otro, luego el que había esquivado de primero pego un aullido y se aproximaba corriendo para atacarlo por la espalda  
– no tienen autocontrol – dijo tomándolo de las patas y lanzándolo contra los otros dos que esperaban para atacar  
– tercero y más importante, no pueden vencer a un Cullen – finalizó tomando una cadena que por pura coincidencia era lo suficientemente gruesa y fuerte para mantener quietos a los lobos y que casualmente estaba en el patio de los Clearwater, haciendo raros nudos y jugando con la largura de la cadena hiso que los lobos quedaran inmóviles y pegados como sardinas hasta el punto que si uno intentaba moverse caían al suelo.

…

– ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? – dijo Jake tratando de ver por la ventana, Leah y Sam que comprendían la situación se encargaron, el jefe de la manada salió para ver que había pasado y Leah trato de distraer a Jake comentándole y haciendo preguntas de que cree él que dejo a Seth en ese estado

En cuanto Sam salió y se encontró con la escena no tardo en hablar  
– ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí chupasangre? – Dijo el moreno sorprendido por la imprudencia cometida por parte de Emmett  
– yo necesito entrar ahí – eso no sucederá – dijo el moreno con voz cortante y tratando de no entrar en fase  
– ¿qué esperas?, ¡lárgate de aquí! – voy a entrar perro, mejor no interfieras  
– oh créeme no lo harás – dijo el moreno temblando y con voz grave a la vez que entraba en fase dejando a un imponente lobo negro en su lugar, en ese momento llego el resto de la familia Cullen  
– ¡Emmett! – Llamo Carlisle en voz alta, mientras que Edward se dirigía a liberar a los lobos –por favor evitemos lo que se puede evitar, solo hemos venido hablar, no tenemos intención de atacarlos ni de romper el tratado. Sam aun en su forma de lobo le mostro sus dientes a Emmett a lo que este solo le respondió alzando sus brazos a manera de rendición, Sam volteo a ver al líder de los Cullen y le asintió ya sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo ¡era obvio!, nada puede dañar a un lobo como lo hace la imprimación

– ¿imprimación? – Dijo Edward volteando a ver al lobo negro – ¿es eso lo que tiene Emmett? A lo que el otro le respondió mentalmente mostrándole lo que es la imprimación y que posiblemente eso era lo que tenían – comprendo – dijo el vampiro volteando a ver fijamente a Emmett, Sam y sus lobos se fueron a buscar algo que ponerse

Ya dentro de la casa Leah se dirigía a la puerta para abrirla

–Buenas noches – saludo muy cortésmente Carlisle, la chica loba hiso un gesto no muy convencida, suspiro y le pidió que pasasen, Edward puso su mano en el hombro del rubio y le dijo que a lo mejor sería más prudente que los demás regresaran pues se veían que aun no confiaban del todo ellos

–Tienes razón hijo, se quedaran Emmett y Esme conmigo, ustedes vuelvan a la casa – el cobrizo asintió. Jacob que estuvo en la cocina todo el tiempo finalmente salió y se quedo completamente sorprendido de ver a los Cullen allí  
– ¿Edward, que haces aquí?, trajiste a tu familia – Dijo emocionado el moreno  
– hola Sr. Me llamo Jacob Black – hola Jacob es un gusto conocerte finalmente, Edward nos ha hablado mucho de ti  
– ¿de, de verdad? – Carlisle le asintió con una amable sonrisa y Jake estaba completamente enrojecido viendo a su novio  
– deberías pasarte por la casa querido nos haría muy feliz que nos visites – dijo esta vez Esme que estaba encantada con el chico

– ¡SIII! – dijo, más bien gritó Jacob, se rio bajito por su actitud y ruborizándose aun mas si era posible acepto la invitación  
–me encantaría ir, gracias Señora Cullen – dime Esme querido – le respondió la mujer dándole un abrazo. "_Fría… tan fría como Edward_". Emmett que no pudo contenerse más tiempo se acerco a Seth en una velocidad prudente  
–ya estoy aquí pequeño – le susurro a lo que Seth abrió los ojos y pestañeo varias veces. El moreno lo veía con impresión y alivio a la vez. Ambos, vampiro y lobo se unieron en un efusivo abrazo que iba sobrecargado de emociones  
–no puedo creer que estés aquí – dijo Seth una vez que se separaron, lo veía y aun le parecía imposible lo que paso, seco unas pequeñas lagrimas que resbalan por su rostro y se incorporo mejor  
–nunca vuelvas a alejarte así de mi – le hablo el mayor sintiendo finalmente la calma llenarlo a lo que Seth le asintió con timidez, era realmente una escena de lo más tierna Emmett parecía un padre preocupado y Seth un niño pequeño que le temía a la oscuridad, el tiempo corría y Seth lucia mucho mejor su temperatura subía y había recuperado color, pues se veía terriblemente pálido. Harry, el padre del ya mejorado muchacho se aclaro la garganta e irrumpió diciendo

– Jacob hijo, Billy me ha llamado y quiere que vayas a la casa ya  
–pero… – ve Jacob, no hagas a tu padre enojarse más – en otra ocasión Jacob habría ignorado a Billy, pero estando los padres de su novio presente no quiso causar una mala impresión así que obedeció sin rechistar.  
– Está bien, mañana vendré a verte –dijo dirigiéndose a Seth que estaba rodeado por los brazos del hermano de Edward ganándose una mirada fruncida de parte del musculoso  
–te acompañare – le dijo Edward tomándole su mano – bien vamos  
– ¡Jacob! – gritó Alice a un nivel colosal obteniendo atención del aludido, que ya se encontraba atrapado entre los brazos de la pequeña vampira

– ¡Alice!, no sabía que también estabas aquí – le respondió el moreno contento de verla, en todo el año ella había demostrado ser una buena amiga y Jacob no podía llevarse mejor con ella, en cuanto Edward noto las preguntas que aparecían en la mente de su novio, le dio una discreta mirada a Jasper dándole a entender lo que quería, rápidamente el rubio ejerció su don sobre su cuñado despejándole todas sus dudas de la mente. Edward se sentía tan culpable cuando se veía obligado a hacerle este tipo de cosas a su novio, ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Tan solo era un pobre vampiro enamorado que no estaba dispuesto a perder su única oportunidad de amar y ser amado

– la semana pasada fui de compras y te compre esto – dijo la vampira dándole una pequeña caja a su víctima de regalos favorita  
–Alice aun faltan días para navidad – lo sé, pero este solo te lo compre porque si  
–pero Alice ya me has regalado muchas cosas y yo pues no tengo como devolvértelo – dijo el moreno apenado  
–Jacob es un obsequio, no tienes que devolverme nada, además yo lo hago encantada  
– pero… – quiso replicar el moreno, pero fue interrumpido por Jasper  
– acéptalo o lo botará. Jake volteo a ver a la pálida chica y ella asentía sonriente a las palabras de su pareja  
–Esta bien – terminó por decir seguido de un sonoro suspiro.

Era una caja que por juzgar la calidad de esta, seguramente algo realmente lujoso venia dentro, al abrirla se asombro de lo que contenía; una hermosa pulsera de plata estilo cadena con algunas piezas de oro la misma debería pesar al menos veintitantos o treinta tantos quilates.

– es… es muy hermoso Alice, pero no puedo aceptarlo, te debió costar demasiado  
– ¡tonterías!, póntelo ya Jake quiero ver cómo te queda – dicho esas palabras la chica tomo ella misma la pulsera y se la coloco en la muñeca al resignado chico que no le quedo de otra que dejarse hacer, luego de que estuvieron conversando un rato se encaminaron a la casa de Jacob los cuatros iban juntos pero cada quien con su respectiva pareja, a Jacob todo eso se le hacía muy romántico; lo cual no paso desapercibido por Edward que lo beso un par de veces dejando a Jake sorprendido de que lo hiciera frente a sus hermanos. Eso le demostraba que Edward no se avergonzaba de él, pero entonces ¿cuál era la razón para que no lo haya invitado a conocer mejor a su familia aún?

El frio estaba en su apogeo y una hermosa luna llena decoraba el oscuro cielo, el suave sonido del crujir de los arboles en conjunto con los sonidos nocturnos creaba un ambiente perfecto, la fresca brisa del anochecer acariciaba su rostro llenándolo de tranquilidad y paz interna, se detuvo en seco y el vampiro le imito le tomo de las manos poniéndose en frente de él su pulso acelero su ritmo y le sonrió para comenzar a decir

–Edward, sabes que te amo ¿cierto?  
– lo sé, lo veo en tu hermosa sonrisa cada vez que te veo y en el brillo que hay en tus ojos cuando estamos juntos – Jacob le sonrió y cerro sus ojos, las palabras recién dichas hacían eco en su cabeza y causaban como explosiones y efectos secundarios en todo su ser  
–y porque te amo y confió en ti comparto mi vida contigo – Edward le asintió y sonriéndole beso su mano  
– Edward yo soy… yo tengo… po… – trato de explicar pero las palabras se enredaban en su lengua y no le dejaban hablar – mejor te lo muestro – dijo el moreno volteándose y tomando una pequeña hoja aun verde de un arbusto  
– durante todo el año me han pasado una serie de cosas que aun no comprendo, pero si quiero que de verdad funcione esto – dijo refiriéndose a la relación de ambos  
– decidí que quiero ser completamente honesto y abierto contigo, hemos tenido muchos altibajos pero yo de verdad quiero hacer que lo nuestro no acabe y si tu secreto familiar es muy pesado lo comprendo, pero espero que con lo que voy a hacer sientas más confianza en mi – volvió a su posición junto a su novio y mirando fijamente la gota de agua que estaba sobre la hoja que recién había tomado logro que esta se desprendiera y flotara por sobre encima de la pieza verde rompiendo con los esquemas y teorías de lo que es posible y lo que no, desafiando a la gravedad, exponiéndose y mostrando su verdadero ser ante el vampiro. Eso para Edward fue un golpe duro, Jacob le mostraba quien era y él seguía ocultándole su verdad

– ¿estás molesto? – El vampiro negó – ¿me odias? – eso jamás – dijo el mayor acercando a su chico hasta lo más cerca posible invadiendo su espacio personal, pero sobre todo invadiendo sus cálidos y dulces labios, una vez se separaron notaron que no solo la gota seguía flotando, si no que a su alrededor había ocurrido el mismo fenómeno con las gotas del roció que yacían entre el suelo, plantas y demás, flotaban… de verdad flotaban, las luciérnagas volaban alrededor de las pequeñas gotas suspendidas en el aire tiritando con su fosforescente luz dando un escenario muy tierno y romántico

– ¿Cómo lo haces? – No lo sé, solo lo hago – ¿Cómo lo controlas? – solo pienso en ti y sé que todo estará bien, porque tu bombón, eres el balance de mi vida – en ese momento aunque Edward por fuera pareciese feliz, por dentro solo sentía la culpa consumirlo como el fuego mismo.

– te amo Jacob y el que me hayas dicho esto no cambia mi amor por ti, porque cada día se vuelve más grande y más fuerte, hagas lo que hagas, seas lo que seas, yo te amo y amare por siempre. Las palabras de Edward parecían no capturar la atención de Jacob, entonces se dio cuenta de que Jacob no tenia pulso y estaba inmóvil como una estatua, estaba completamente paralizado. Edward comenzó a alterarse al no saber lo que le paso a su novio, pero una voz interrumpió y se introdujo a la escena

–el está bien, solo lo congele – dijo Chris acompañado de sus tíos Claude y Claudine, el vampiro solo lo vio con sorpresa  
–escucha vine a hablar contigo – le irrumpió el rubio al ver que Edward iba hablar  
– ¿a hablar? – Veras he hecho mis averiguaciones y sé que tu y los tuyos se alimentan de animales, supongo que después de todo no todos los vampiros son iguales – Edward volteo a ver a Jake con horror en cuanto Chris dijo esas palabras  
–descuida, no puede oírnos, ni vernos, pero no pienses que ahora me caes bien y seremos amigos  
–sé lo que son, lo que… él es – dijo Edward aun dándole la espalda al rubio, Chris se sorprendió por lo dicho pero no demasiado.  
–Entonces si lo sabes, también debes saber que lo tuyo con él es imposible – a Edward le gustaba aferrarse a la idea de que si podían estar juntos, pero en su interior sabía que no era así, apretó la mandíbula y se situó frente a frente con Chris y con determinación en sus palabras le interrogo  
– ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con él?, ¿Por qué te importa tanto?  
–Es mi hermano – es imposible – le respondió Edward al segundo que Chris le dijo lo dicho  
–porque no lo compruebas tu mismo – le respondió el rubio llevándose el dedo índice a la sien dándole entender de que le leyera la mente. Ninguno dijo mas nada dando paso a un incomodo silencio, con temor de lo que descubriría en la mente del chico empezó a acceder primero viendo los acontecimientos recientes, pero Chris al notar eso bloqueo inmediatamente los pensamientos que no deseaba relevar pues un don de las hadas es la telepatía entre ellas así como los lobos, teniendo ya experiencia con ello le era fácil suprimir lo que no quería mostrar.

Edward siguió escarbando y buscando en lo más profundo de la serena mente del rubio, vio cuando llego al plano terrenal de los humanos, como aprendió a actuar como uno, las veces que intento revelarle a Jake la verdad, la primera vez que lo vio, cuando descubrió que Jake existía e incluso cosas más allá como cuando su especie fue masacrada, eso ya lo sabía pero en la mente de Chris todo era más grafico, lo peligrosamente adictivo que puede ser su sangre, los dones que poseen las hadas y demás cosas que perdían relevancia con lo que realmente quería saber. Una vez creyó que fue suficiente se detuvo

–Comprendo… – le dijo el vampiro, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa de victoria y autosuficiencia al rubio, sin embargo a la vez le aclaro "pero no puedo hacer lo que me estas pidiendo, no puedes pedirme que me aparte de él". Al instante la sonrisa en su rostro cambio a un gesto de disgusto e inconformidad

– si leíste lo suficiente en mi mente sabrás que las hadas somos físicamente atrayentes e hipnotizantes para las demás criaturas, crees que en verdad lo amas, crees que lo que sientes es real, pero en realidad todo es una mentira, no te confundas simplemente estas bajo el efecto  
– me temo que no Christopher – dijo el cobrizo –a Jacob lo ame en el instante que su mente se conecto a la mía, porque era algo completamente diferente a todo lo anterior, lo ame en el instante que lo conocí y todo paso antes de que su estado hada empezara a despertar.

–Joven Edward – irrumpió esta vez Claudine, aunque ambos sabían que lo de joven no era del todo cierto igualmente usó aquella palabra para dirigirse hacia el vampiro

–la única razón por la cual hemos decido usar la diplomacia con usted es por la misma que no habíamos interferido todo este tiempo en la relación que mantiene mi sobrino con usted. Porque creemos que de los pocos vampiros que existen en el mundo, usted y los suyos son diferentes y no abusan de su poder, se que tratan de ser buenos, pero debe comprender nuestra posición y de que ya es tiempo de terminar esto

– ¿Por qué? – irrumpió esta vez Alice que se había mantenido en silencio junto a Jasper – en efecto somos vampiros, pero como tú misma has dicho somos diferentes a los demás y la prueba de ello está en todo el tiempo que decimos alejarnos de Jacob para evitar dañarlo, ustedes no tienen idea de lo que pasamos, del dolor al que nos sometimos por el simple hecho y por sencilla razón de preservar una vida. Mi hermano ama a ese chico y el sería incapaz de hacerle daño

– ¿y qué no lo ha hecho ya con sus mentiras y engaños? – Dijo ahora un fastidiado Claude mirando con un profundo odio a Jasper  
–todo lo que he hecho lo he hecho por mi amor a Jacob yo ¡jamás!, me atrevería a dañarlo  
– es un poco tarde para eso ¿no crees?, le miente a su padre por ti, lo desobedece por ti, llora por ti, sufre por ti, se desvive por ti, el cree en ti, ¿Qué harás cuando el juego termine y quiebres a Jacob por completo? Sabes que en cuanto sepa lo que eres te odiara y por eso tienes miedo ¿Qué tal si tu amor se vuelva odio? no dudaras en asesinarlo, porque es lo que eres y no puedes evitarlo

–Jacob está enamorado de mi tanto como yo lo estoy de él, ¿por qué no pueden entenderlo?

–porque no es natural, es una… aberración, no es normal somos criaturas de luz ustedes son criaturas provenientes de la muerte

– Claude es suficiente – le dijo Chris en voz baja – los nuestros deben estar con los nuestros, si vine aquí es para evitar una posible guerra y más derramamiento de sangre de los nuestros y si esto llega a oídos del rey es justo lo que sucederá.

– ¿y que se supone que debo hacer?, ¿quedarme de brazos cruzados y ver cómo me quitan a lo único que me ha dado una razón para mantenerme existiendo?

– ¿Qué esperas tu que hagamos nosotros?, ¿no hacer nada y enviar a uno de los nuestros al matadero?, vampiro llama vampiro y si uno de ustedes no lo asesina otro de su especie lo hará, no podemos arriesgarnos ni exponer a Jacob a eso

–Escuchen basta ya, Edward… si quieres podemos hacer que alguien luzca exactamente igual a Jacob, como un gemelo, pero debes prometer que te alejaras de él para siempre

–no estoy enamorado del físico de Jacob, estoy enamorado de él en todos los aspectos y maneras posibles, ¿si se creen tan poderosos, porque no me vuelven humano, hada o lo que sea y me dejan ser feliz con él?

– es imposible, prefiero morirme antes que mover un dedo para ayudar a un muerto, tu no posees alma la has perdido hace mucho ya – dijo groseramente Claude

– Que coincidencia, igual que ustedes – le replico Jasper – ¡nadie pidió tu opinión vampiro! – le grito Claude temblando y casi llorando pero obviamente disimulándolo – Jasper le envió una ola de calma al chico pero al ser también él un empático se dio cuenta de ello

– ¿estás tratando de calmarme? – Dijo indignado _"si eso quieres"_ el pelinegro alzo su brazo y le lanzo un rayo de luz como los que ha usado Jacob antes, haciendo al rubio vampiro colisionar con un enorme tronco de árbol

– ¡Claude!, no atacamos a nadie – le reprendió su hermana  
– él uso su don pues yo hice lo mismo – fue lo único que dijo sonriendo amarga y sarcásticamente  
– por favor disculpen a mi hermano, aun le cuesta después de todo lo que hemos vivido por los vampiros – Jasper y Alice le asintieron y Claude solo bufo aun enojado

– ¿te das cuenta Cullen?, incluso la paz entre nosotros no es posible, mucho menos lo es una relación sentimental, creo que venir aquí ha sido en vano pero espero que hagas lo que es correcto y mejor para Jacob.

Los mayores se volvieron ases de luz y desaparecieron, Edward volvió a su antigua posición junto a Jacob con el rostro inexpresivo y entonces Chris se fue de la misma manera de los dos anteriores, en cuanto desapareció Jacob se descongelo.

–eso es lo más dulce que me has dicho hasta ahora – dijo sonriendo y con rubor mal disimulado en sus mejillas, el moreno lo rodeo con sus brazos y el vampiro le correspondió como pudo

– ¿estás bien?, te vez tenso – no es nada es el cansancio – le mintió, eso es lo único que sabía hacer y eso era lo que estaba destruyendo la relación y lo que la acabaría, porque en cuanto Jacob se enterara de todo perdería su confianza y a él junto con esta

–mejor nos apresuramos, no hagamos esperar más a Billy – dijo escéptico, en cuanto sus manos se desenlazaron Jacob sintió como si un pedazo de él hubiera sido arrancado, las flotantes gotas de agua finalmente cayeron y Jacob se apresuro a caminar

Una vez llegaron a la casa Black Billy esperaba dentro con las luces encendidas

–mejor no entres, no estoy de ánimo para escuchar a mi padre, ¿te veré mañana?  
–por supuesto –le dio un suave beso y luego otro en su frente, Jacob los siguió con la vista hasta que se perdieron en los arboles, respiro hondo y entro a la casa  
–hasta que te dignaste en venir  
–te dije que estaría con los Clearwater  
–no Jacob, te fuiste sin mi permiso  
–Seth está mal – lo sé, aun así no te justifica, ya no se qué hacer contigo Jacob. "_Aquí vamos otra vez"  
_–te he hablado de todas las maneras posibles, pero a ti no te importa nada, Jacob mírame cuando te hablo ¿estabas con ese chico cierto?  
– ¡porque relacionas todo con él!  
– ¡bájame ese tonito jovencito, que tu y yo no somos iguales!  
–Entonces deja tu de gritarme todo el tiempo – ¿tú crees que te grito porque quiero hacerlo?, es la única manera que entiendes tu a lo bruto, cuando acabe el año volverás a tu antigua escuela y espero no tener que volver oír hablar de Edward Cullen en esta casa  
– ¡MALDITA SEA BILLY!, ¡has decidido que quieres controlar cada puto momento de mi vida!  
– ¿Cómo te atreves muchachito?, ¡pedacito de hombre, que es lo que te has creído tu!, después dices que uno es malo, ¿no ves lo que ha hecho eso muchacho?, nos ha separado  
– ¿Edw...?, ¿es eso verdad? – Dijo ganándose la mirada de su padre, Jacob lucia como si hubiera descubierto algo detestable

– ¿es eso no?, no soportas la idea de que me guste otro hombre ¿no es así?

– ¿de qué estás hablando Jacob? – Ya lo veo todo claro – dijo riendo falsamente y sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, pero no las derramaría, no delante de él  
– ¿qué te pasa ahora?

–Pues si Billy, me gustan los hombres, soy un desviado,  
– me fascina que me den por el culo – dijo agachándose a la altura de su padre y asegurándose de agregar más dosis de odio en cada palabra

– ¡TIENES A UN HIJO MARI…! – las palabras de el menor se vieron interrumpidas por una fuerte bofetada por parte de su padre tan fuerte que le hizo retroceder y tambalear

–Tu cena se enfría – dijo el mayor dejando a Jacob solo, a lo que el moreno se sentó a comer y derramar lagrimas dejando la mayoría de lo que había en el plato, con tanto misterio y problemas en lo que menos pensaba en ese momento era en comer, se fue a su habitación y al acostarse se durmió casi al instante, fundiéndose en sus sentimientos y pensamientos

…

Domingo…

En la noche anterior, después de una larga conversación se había acordado una reunión con los ancianos de la tribu y el clan de los vampiros para fijar y tomar una decisión en cuanto a Seth y su imprimación y así fue. Eran entre las 10:00 y 11:00 de la mañana, la reunión se daría en la misma casa Clearwater, todos estaban listos para comenzar y en cuanto llegaron los Cullen dio inicio la reunión. Seth y Emmett estaban sentados juntos tomados de las manos un poco separados del resto, uno de los ancianos se aclaro la garganta para hacer callar a quienes hablaban y así comenzar a hablar

–estamos reunidos aquí para discutir el caso de Seth Clearwater quien ha recibido su herencia y con ella su imprimación, para comenzar cabe recalcar que por la manera que se dio y de con quien se imprimo el muchacho queda libre de cualquier cargo de incumplimiento del tratado o traición

– el chico estaba fuera de la frontera así que el pacto de territorios queda anulado, de ahora en adelante tantos nosotros como ustedes vampiros somos libres de poner pie tanto en su territorio como en el nuestro, pero insisto que lo mejor sería fijar un nuevo tratado tan pronto como sea posible – dijo otro de los mayores

–no lo veo así, aunque el fin del tratado era mantener a nuestro pueblo a salvo de ustedes, han demostrado no ser peligrosos para los humanos por lo cual no veo necesidad de renovar el tratado ni mucho menos comenzar una innecesaria guerra, sin embargo no se puede ignorar el hecho de que para nuestro pueblo los vampiros siguen pareciendo una amenaza, no podemos permitir que la imprimación de este muchacho se quede en el pueblo eso crearía mucha conmoción y temor entre nuestra gente – dijo otro anciano

– Comprendo la situación – hablo Carlisle quien era quien estaba representado a los vampiros en especial a Emmett – el chico puede quedarse en nuestra casa si así lo desea y poder estar cerca de Emmett. Los ancianos se miraron entre sí al parecer estaban en desacuerdo

–agradecemos su amabilidad pero no podemos permitir eso, verán si el chico se pudo imprimar de su hijo quiere decir que puede concebir

– ¿concebir?, ¿se refiere a… quedar en cinta? – Dijo Carlisle sorprendido

– en efecto, hace mucho tiempo ya, cuando nuestra población fue amenazada por los vampiros no quedaban muchas mujeres entre nosotros y no era permitido tomar por esposa a ninguna mujer que no fuera de las nuestras, pero el problema era que solo quedaban mujeres mayores ya incapaces de poder parir. En un intento de que nuestra población se regenerara recurrimos a los espíritus antiguos y complicados rituales que nos concediera la capacidad de reproducirnos entre hombres, y así se hiso, se pudo lograr la concepción entre varones pero solo los que eran lobos podían resistir el parto y lograr aquello, llegaron a concebir pero como consecuencia perdían su capacidad de transmutar entre otras palabras se volvían hombres comunes y nuevamente la tribu quedo sin protección por lo cual ese acto se suspendió, al parecer este joven ha logrado de alguna inexplicable manera heredar esta habilidad.

–Ahora considerando la edad que tiene Seth me atrevo a decir que pronto no necesitara a su imprimación como amigo o hermano "_mucho menos como un padre"_ pensó Seth sonriendo

–lo ve como pareja si este muchacho queda preñado su resultado será la pérdida de su espíritu lobo o la misma muerte ¿o no es así Sr. Cullen?

–me temo que es cierto y eso si resiste mantener relaciones sexuales con un vampiro, he sabido de casos en los que vampiros han intentado tener sexo con humanos dando resultados fatales

–es por eso que hemos tomado la decisión de que ahora en adelante deben permanecer separados por el momento, es la más sabia decisión

– deben estar bromeando ¡ni piensen que me alejaran de él! – Grito Emmett de repente molesto, Seth tomo su mano con un poco de temor, no deseaba volver a experimentar el dolor de estar separados

– ¿acaso están locos?, ¡mi hermano casi se muere por no estar cerca de ese vampiro!, ¡y eso fue ayer!, ¿Qué no es la imprimación la ley más sagrada? – Irrumpió Leah alterada de igual manera

–lo es – afirmo otro de los ancianos – pero también es nuestro deber tomar las decisiones y salvaguardar y procurar el bien de la tribu

–ustedes mismos se contradicen ¿acaso Seth no es parte de la tribu? Los ancianos se miraron entre si y murmuraban entre ellos para luego sentenciar

–de acuerdo el muchacho podrá vivir bajo el techo de los Cullen si su imprimación jura sobre esta corte de que no tocara de manera sexual a el chico

– a mi todo esto me parece ridículo, si pude imprimar con él significa que puedo concebir normalmente sin morirme o algo – dijo un decidido Seth que aunque le asustaba la idea de poder quedar "preñado", le aterraba aun mas pensar en estar sin Emmett

–eso tiene sentido, pero no podemos permitirnos perder a un lobo si se puede evitar  
– ¿que acaso planean que me quede a su servicio el resto de mi vida?  
– ¿algo te molesta joven lobo? – Dijo el mismo mayor con voz retadora  
–pues si de hecho si, ustedes… ustedes y sus decisiones absurdas  
– ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarnos de esa forma y criticar nuestras leyes, no olvides que está bajo nuestro poder tu destino con este vampiro  
– eso es de lo que hablo, esto es peor que una dictadura, por favor no olvidemos que esta decisión también le concierne a el clan del vampiro y su familia  
–pues en tierra Quileute se hace lo que demandamos nosotros  
– bien entonces me largare de la manada  
–¡esperen!, me parece que nadie está tomando en cuenta la situación del chico, no puede evitar lo que siente después de todo así es la imprimación – dijo el más anciano de los lideres Quileute

–Mientras seas menor de edad debes seguir viviendo con tus padres y obedecerlos, en cuanto cumpla su mayoría de edad podrá retirarse de la reserva y sus responsabilidades con la manada si aun lo desea  
– ¿QUE? – replico el mismo anciano que no apoyaba para nada la unión de ambas especies a lo que el mayor lo miro retadoramente, el viejo asintió de mala gana y dieron como terminada la reunión

–bueno creo que todo resulto bien – dijo Seth mirado a su ahora pareja, Emmett lo abrazo y le planto varios besos por todo el rostro desde su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello, estaba realmente emocionado y feliz de poder tener a su lobito

–Te amo tanto y pensar que solo ayer te vi por primera vez – Seth rio ante ello y se aferro mas al abrazo no queriendo separarse ya mas

–Hablare con tus padres para que te dejen vivir conmigo – susurro el mayor  
– ¡es una excelente idea! – dijo Alice emocionada irrumpiendo en la conversación de su hermano y ahora cuñado  
–bienvenido a la familia Seth, soy Alice – volvió a decir dándole un efusivo abrazo al joven chico – toma traje esto para ti  
–que linda gracias, no debiste molestarte – no fue nada, vamos ya ábrelo. En eso se apareció Leah que aun trataba de digerir lo de la imprimación de su hermano con un vampiro

–así que… ¿tú y el vampiro eh? – Ya sabes cómo es esto – le respondió su hermano alzándose de brazos

–Si ese grandulón te hace algo yo misma le romperé la cara – Seth y Alice rieron ante ello y noto que su hermana estaba conteniendo lagrimas

–Leah no es una despedida, vendré a visitarlos – solo si papa te deja irte – de eso se encargara Emmett. Su hermana solo le asintió y siguieron conversando durante un rato, pasaron lo que quedaba de la mañana entre saludos y palabras de bienvenida de parte de los Cullen hacia el joven lobo, la vida de Seth no sería igual desde aquel domingo, de hecho su vida había cambiado desde aquel frio sábado de diciembre.


	16. Chapter 16 confesiones

hola gente de todo el mundo cap 16 servido espero les guste, cualquier cosa que no entiendan o no les quede clara no duden en preguntar oh perdonen si hay errores a veces no reviso del todo bien, tambien muchas gracias a los que me siguen, dejan comentarios, me tienen de favorito y todo signifa mucho n_n

* * *

…Chris…

Estábamos mis tíos y yo en una especie de reunión en mi casa, la cual pronto dejaría ya de serlo, luego de que le confesara a Jacob todo le diríamos adiós a nuestra verdadera tierra por heredad, para volver a escondernos en el segundo plano existencial como unas cobardes cucarachas, el tiempo que pase fue agradable y no me arrepiento casi de nada. A todos se nos pegaron aunque sea unas cuantas costumbres humanas mi tía Claudine se había vuelto una adicta a las compras, el tío Claude comenzaba a sentir simpatía por el baseball y le gustaba ir a coquetear con lo que fuera que se moviera y yo pues solo era yo mismo.

–escuchen ya no podemos esperar más, papá me hace preguntas y cada vez es más difícil mantener esto en secreto, la mitad del reino ya sabe de la existencia de Jacob y no todos están muy contentos incluso algunos lo llaman el bastardo real – expreso la pelinegra mirándonos tanto a mi tío como a mí  
– y sin mencionar lo de su prometido que de seguro llegara esta noche, hemos pospuesto esto ya demasiado – dijo mi tío  
– no olvidemos a Billy ¿Qué haremos con el? – …podemos borrarle la memoria  
–¿soy yo o estás sugiriendo que debemos deshacernos del viejo?, Jacob no lo permitiría, el de seguro querrá traer a su padre  
–escuchen ahora lo más importante es convencer a Jacob, el ya ha visto que en este pueblo corre peligro de seguro aceptara venir, no nos desanimemos ahora, el querrá conocernos e ir a nuestro mundo caminar por donde camino y vivió …Sarah… – dijo el pelinegro eso ultimo con algo de tristeza en su voz, hablar de su difunta hermana traía recuerdos amargos a todos  
–todo sería más fácil si vamos al pasado y robamos al chico – dijo Claudine ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de parte de los demás  
–Jo, era broma. No se preocupen todo saldrá bien ¿de acuerdo? Solo necesitamos tener fe – dicho eso la pelinegra coloco su mano al frente, al instante Claude imito la acción sonriente diciendo "confianza"  
–y polvillo de hadas – finalizo Chris uniendo su mano sobre las otras dos con fastidio al recibir los pensamientos de reproche de sus tíos, los mayores rompieron en carcajadas y el menor solo rodaba los ojos, ese era el famoso lema de las hadas de Disney  
– ese tipo que invento toda esa mierda de nosotros nos insulta con esas estupideces de enanitas voladoras – expreso el pelinegro  
– pues el fundador de Disney fue hada – ¿en serio, que ocurrió?  
– Bueno solo era mitad hada así que su luz se agoto y bueno ya te imaginaras que le paso  
– ¿oigan ustedes creen que a jake podría pasarle eso? – Dijo Chris sumándose a la conversación  
– no lo sé, no lo creo pero esperemos que no.

Luego de estar conversando un rato más cada uno se retiro a hacer sus cosas, mi tío dijo que iría a darse una vuelta por el bosque, mi tía se fue de compras y yo simplemente me preparaba mentalmente para la conversación con Jacob.

…Jacob…

Otro día mas en casa, Billy y yo seguíamos sin conversar jamás lo admitiría pero me sentía como una basura de hijo por todo lo que paso, pero si Billy realmente prefería hacer las cosas así yo tampoco trataría de enmendar nada, fuera de eso creo que todo está marchando bien, aunque no dejo de pensar que es eso tan grande que ocultan los Cullen pero trato de no pensarlo mucho y así no arruinar los pocos buenos momentos que comparto con ese que se robo mi corazón.

Con la imprimación de Seth gane y perdí, porque el ahora se ha ido y casi no viene por acá, salvo para visitar a sus padres que al parecer no terminan de confiar en Emmett, estoy feliz por el pero lo extraño y es que para ser honesto todo este repentino asunto de la imprimación me parece injusto e innecesario, digo… ¿realmente te enamoras o solo son las hormonas, magia, pulgas como quieras llamarlo que te hacen creer que estas enamorado? Porque yo conozco muy bien a mi hermano y sé que de entre todas las posibles parejas el jamás habría escogido a alguien como Emmett. Y además aquello de que Seth puede embarazarse se me hace un tanto… aterrador.

Pero solo son opiniones lo que más me importa es que Seth sea feliz, ahora sé que sus sentimientos le son imposibles de ignorar Leah me explico que es un enamoramiento intenso en el cual no puedes pensar en otra cosa que la felicidad de la otra persona, algo como lo que siento con Edward. Pero debo decir que gracias a todo este asunto Edward viene a visitarme cosa que jamás sucedía, me acompaña a la playa pasamos las tardes juntos e incluso Alice viene de cuando en cuando a acosarme, es como si la imprimación de Seth haya resuelto los problemas entre la tribu y los Cullen, exceptuando obviamente a Billy que nunca va cambiar de idea pero fuera de todo ello estoy comenzando a disfrutar mi vida

Referente a lo que soy, sigo sin tener respuestas el diario de mi madre también sigue siendo un misterio para mí porque funciona de maneras que no puedo entender, a veces le hago preguntas y en las paginas vacías aparecen respuestas que desaparecen solas, eso me recuerda bastante a la película de Harry Potter y al diario de Tom Riddle, por el momento solo se que aun tengo más dones que no han despertado, que posiblemente soy inmortal, que el rayo de luz que a veces logro usar es un antiguo poder que solo los dioses poseían antes de extinguirse y que mi familia materna posiblemente piensa que estoy muerto, todo parece una locura como si nada de esto fuera real y a la vez si sigue siendo muy confuso, aun no logro controlar mis poderes a voluntad pues aun no sé cómo hacer para activarlos sin tener que estar feliz, molesto o pensando en Edward. Aunque no lo parezca, el no poder controlarlos puede ser peligroso, por ejemplo hace unos días atrás casi mato a un gato de asfixia y también cuando estaba demasiado concentrado en algo e hice explotar una taza con chocolate caliente que me chamuscó el pie

…

Jacob seguía pensando en todo lo que era de su vida hasta ahora hasta que se aburrió de ello, así que se dispuso a llamar a Alice pero justo antes de marcar su número ya su teléfono estaba recibiendo una llamada de la pequeña vampira

–hey, estaba por llamarte – lo sé guapo, te gane ¿estás solo?  
–si, Billy se fue a hablar con su amigo Charlie –excelente y dime ¿tienes planes?  
–No, de hecho te llamaba para ver si querías hacer algo hoy – perfecto, pasare por ti en unos minutos, ponte lindo  
–de acuerdo, ¿Edward viene contigo? – ¿bueno… Alice?

Antes de darse cuenta de que la vampira había cortado la comunicación oyó el claxon de un auto fuera de su casa se asomo por la ventana y vio al flamante convertible amarillo de Alice esperando a por él, se apresuro a cambiarse poniéndose una camisa manga larga de cuadros rojas remangada hasta los brazos un jeans de azul oscuro tirando a negro y unas zapatillas converse negras sencillas, se despeluco un poco el cabello para agregarle "el toque" y salió. La puerta del copiloto se abrió dejando ver a Alice dando de golpecitos al asiento para que jake se sentara

–hola lindo, ¿estás listo? –¿Edward no viene, listo para qué?  
–no cielo está ocupado, ¡pues para las compras!  
–¿Dónde está?, Alice fuimos la semana pasada  
–esta de campamento con los chicos y Seth, pues no me interesa hay que ir de nuevo – dijo con voz de mando poniéndole el seguro a las puertas a lo que Jacob suspiro fastidiado

–¿dices que Seth está con ellos? – si ya sabes cómo es, donde esta Seth esta Emmett y a donde vaya Emmett lo sigue Seth – dijo la vampira aumentando la velocidad y colocándose unos lentes de sol oscuros lo cual era totalmente ridículo por la falta de sol y la abundante niebla del lugar

Comúnmente es una sensación agradable sentir la brisa acariciar el rostro , pero en el caso de Jacob sentía como si el viento le violara la cara, estaba pasando una desagradable experiencia, aunque no lo iba admitir le asustaba la manera de conducir de su amiga tanto así que se coloco el cinturón de seguridad

"Alice deberías bajar la velocidad", "Alice cuidado con el camión", "Alice la luz esta en rojo", "¡la señora, la señora!" – decía Jacob cada vez que veía un posible accidente

Cuando estaban por estacionarse fue lo peor de todo para el pobre Jacob, en lugar de reducir la velocidad y estacionarse con cuidado como toda persona normal la vampira giro el timón a toda su capacidad haciendo rechinar las llantas contra la calle y quedando metida en un espacio cerrado el carro se inclino un poco del lado de jake y luego volvió a caer nivelado

–Llegamos– anuncio la pequeña sonriendo. Jacob solo suspiro y bajo del auto sintiendo la fuerte sensación que generalmente le queda a uno al bajarse de una montaña rusa, acomodo su cabello dándole ese estilo rebelde que tanto le gustaba y se adentro a la boutique que suponía que Alice debió haber entrado, en su recorrido varios de los empleados le saludaban, él y Alice eran conocidos por todos por las frecuentes visitas al centro comercial, al entrar a la tienda no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando una pequeña chica se lanzaba a los brazos de Jacob gritando como loca. Jacob solo rodo los ojos y el bajo al piso

–Hola Maryorie – dijo el moreno con una alegría fingida  
–mi amor, sabía que volverías – dijo la pequeña saltarina con voz chillona mientras trataba de subirse nuevamente a los brazos del más alto, la chica estaba sintiendo una especie de crush por el mayor. Jacob aun no lo sabía pero esto era causado por sus hormonas de hada.

Maryorie era una de las empleadas de la tienda que se encargaba de asistir a los clientes con las tallas y demás detalles que esté buscando el comprador, amiga de Alice ya que las dos se parecían bastante tanto físicamente como en la forma de pensar, llevaba un uniforme bastante estilo chica gótica salida de un anime

–¿Dónde esta Alice? – esta esperándonos vamos – dijo la chica tomando a jake del brazo, el solo se dejo guiar mientras sentía un leve apretón en su cabeza, al encontrarse con la vampira esta ya los esperaba con manos llenas de ropa seleccionada y al parecer toda de hombre, Jacob chasqueo la lengua con fastidio a lo que Alice le dio una mirada de advertencia, el moreno suspiro y se metió a uno de los vestidores vacios mientras Maryorie trataba de ver por la rendija de la puerta a la vez que le pasaba la ropa para cambiarse, el moreno que en un principio estaba fastidiado comenzó a gustarle viendo lo guapo que se veía

Salía del vestidor y caminaba hacia donde estaba Alice encantada de ver la combinación, Jacob comenzaba a sentirse tan exquisito que iba caminando como si fuese un modelo por una larga pasarela y a su vez en su interior algo comenzaba a desatarse, luego cuando volvió a salir llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla gris el cual le quedaba tan ajustado que se veía igual a que solo llevara calzoncillos y un suéter de mangas largas apretado estilo cuello en v desabotonable

Jacob empezó a respirar de una forma extraña y su cuerpo empezaba a moverse de forma lenta y sensual, sonreía y mordía sus labios de forma provocadora y con lentitud paseaba sus manos al redor de su cuerpo yendo desde su cuello hasta la extensión de todo su torso movía sus caderas de un lado a otro imitando el movimiento de vaivén, lentamente comenzó a desabotonarse el suéter y abría sus piernas para comenzar a acariciarse y darse ligeros apretones sobre su bulto mientras que acababa de quitar todos los botones, empezó a tocar su abdomen a la vez que lentamente comenzaba a descender colando su mano dentro de su ropa interior, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás pego un sonoro gemido incitando a mas de una de las mujeres que lentamente empezaban a llegar incluyendo a la misma Alice que estaba disfrutando de lo que hacia el moreno

Maryorie quien era la que estaba más cerca del chico sin poder contenerse cayó de rodillas al suelo gimiendo de placer mientras llevaba sus manos a su área genital apretándose con fuerza, la pobre chica estaba avergonzada pero no podía detenerse, otras mujeres empezaban a llegar y veían a Jacob como esperando alguna oportunidad de lanzársele al chico, esto provoco al apasionado moreno y comenzó a desvestirse sin importarle nada, no era él, sus feromonas estaban fuera de control

Claudine que por pura coincidencia estaba en la misma tienda ya había terminado sus compras y estaba por dirigirse al área de pagar pero sintió un olor picante en el aire, supo al instante de que se trataba al ser ella también un hada no le afectaba las hormonas de otros de su raza, comenzó a acercarse a donde se hacia el olor mas fuerte hasta que se encontró con un punto lleno de mujeres, siguió caminando y cuando vio que se trataba de su sobrino sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿Por qué el chico estaba hormonando de esa manera?, esa no se suponía que era la edad en la que debería estar hormonando tan ampliamente, llevo sus manos a su cabello e hiso como si estuviera peinándolo haciendo que un color rubio fuera saliendo de sus raíces extendiéndose por toda su largura hasta llegar a las puntas solo lo hiso con el fin de no ser reconocida

Comenzó a crear una corriente de brisa para limpiar los aires y que el olor que emitía jake desapareciera luego le lanzo un destello del tamaño más delgado y pequeño que pudo al moreno haciendo que este cayera desmayado, las mujeres que estaban fascinadas comenzaban a reaccionar quedándose todas extrañadas y confundidas al notar que tenían sus intimidades húmedas y estimuladas

Alice que también quedo libre del "hechizamiento" de Jacob corrió a él para levantarlo y a los dos segundos llego Claudine, ambas hada y vampira se reconocieron al instante y se quedaron viendo serias la una a la otra hasta que Claudine fue la primera en asentir y le dijo

–escucha Jacob esta hormonando lo cual es raro a su edad pues aun no es un hada adulta, hay que sacarlo de aquí o esto podría ponerse peligroso para el – la vampira solo asintió y tomo a Jacob ayudada por la ahora rubia pues se veía muy raro que una chica como Alice pudiera con el peso de un chico

–A-Alice…– llamo la temblorosa voz de Maryorie la cual estaba asustada, confundida y con su ropa interior completamente mojada al parecer de alguna especie de eyaculación vaginal  
–¿Q-Que paso? – Dijo la chica asustada –¡no hay tiempo para esto! – declaro la rubia, extendió su mano hacia la chica murmuro "Erat somnis" y un mini destello salió de su mano haciéndola caer dormida y así cuando se levantara pensaría que solo se trataba de un sueño

Ya cuando estaban ambas en el auto conduciendo hacia la casa de Jacob dio inicio la conversación

– ¿Qué le paso, porque todas las mujeres estaban… ya sabes "admirando"? – Claudine suspiro pesadamente y empezó a explicarle a Alice  
–es algo que hacemos las hadas, es algo que hablando humanamente seria como una empatía sexual  
– ¿empatía sexual, que quieres decir exactamente? – pues es… es como saber todo lo sexual, percibirlo, cambiarlo, manipularlo ¿comprendes?, es decir, sabemos cuando alguien esta excitado, sentir su pasión, lo que lo excita y lo que no, podemos conectarnos con el cuerpo de una persona y hacer que se excite – ¿Cómo hiso jake hace unos minutos?  
–si, enviando ondas estimuladoras a sus zonas sensibles ya sabes los puntos g y todos esos nombres que inventaron ahora, somos como un sex shop viviente  
–pero y entonces ¿porque es peligroso?  
–mira para empezar no se supone que Jacob deba tener ese don, no a esa edad, podrían violarlo por hormonar así y pues bueno si un hada no sabe controlarse también es malo puede matarlos a todos haciéndolos tener múltiples orgasmos hasta que les estalle el corazón  
–que intenso –sí, pero sigo sin entender porque pudo hacerlo, _no le es posible… no a menos que… el este aquí_

– ¿pero se pondrá bien? Quiso saber Alice que estaba preocupada gesto que hiso sonreír a Claudine

–Ustedes… lo quieren – por supuesto el es familia – es de lo más raro, ustedes parecen ser buenos en verdad, pero Jacob no pertenece a este mundo mi hermana no quería nada de esto para él, se que ella hubiera preferido que él no fuera como nosotros, pero también sabía que no podía dejarlo indefenso

–Suena cruel – lo sé, no estoy acuerdo con mi padre, pero es el rey nadie puede superar su poder

–creo que lo entiendo… luego de un silencio de casi dos minutos Claudine retomo la conversación preguntándole a la vampira sobre que estaban haciendo en el centro comercial

– ¿así que te gusta ir de compras? – ¿hablas en serio? el fashionismo es mi kryptonita – ambas se sonrieron la una a la otra como si de en ese momento en adelante hubiera iniciado una camaradería entre las dos. En cuanto llegaron a la casa de jake y hubieron bajado el aun dormido chico, decidieron cortar la conversación y apresurarse a despertarlo, la pelirrubia se despidió de su ahora nueva… ¿amiga quizá? Y trono sus dedos rompiendo la ensoñación en la que estaba sumido el chico y se transporto fuera del lugar antes de ser vista por el moreno

…Edward…

Estaba decidido hoy lo hare sin posponerlo más, le confesare Jacob toda la verdad, yo solo espero que el pueda aceptarme como soy y que pueda ver en mi mas allá de lo que soy porque si no es así me niego a vivir una vida sin su amor. Volteo a ver a mi hermano y siento envidia, siento envidia de que el pueda vivir su amor con libertad, de alguna manera su situación no es muy distinta a la mía, los lobos y nosotros criaturas enemigas varios de los nuestros mataron a los suyos y sin embargo ahí están como si nada, en cambio con jake puedo presentir lo que sentirá, mi corazón muerte pero latente me advierte de lo que vaya a hacer, esto me afecta no me estoy alimentando bien sé que eso es peligroso, pero la depresión que me causa pensar que Jacob no me perdonara me hace perder el interés por todo

Yo de verdad no quiero perder a ese chico, el es para mí pero ¿cómo hago para hacerle ver eso?

–¿en qué piensas?, percibo emociones fuertes – dijo Jasper sentándose a mi lado sacándome de mi cabeza por un rato  
– hoy le diré  
– vaya, al fin te decidiste, ¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo?  
– Aun temo por su reacción – le dije mientras veíamos a Emmett correr tras Seth en su forma lobuna  
–¿Jas alguna vez has sentido que en serio lo arruinaste? – el solo agacho la mirada a la vez que me llego un fugaz pensamiento de su mente, era este chico, el tío de Jacob que destelló a mi hermano antes, el suspiro y cambio abruptamente de pensamientos para ocultar esa información de mi  
–en nuestra vida a veces cometemos errores, de los cuales nos arrepentimos demasiado tarde y con el tiempo se vuelven un equipaje que te acompaña el resto de la vida, pero tu hermano aun estas a tiempo de emendar las cosas – dicho esas palabras se marcho dejándome muy intrigado ¿acaso se conocían desde antes mi hermano y este chico?, mis dudas fueron confirmadas en cuanto me acerque nuevamente a él todo se remontaba a los años de Jasper como humano, la inusual forma de recordar de mi hermano hacia que todo llegara a mí como imágenes que cambiaban a otra a la velocidad de un segundo, pero la conclusión final es que ellos tuvieron un noviazgo

–Hui Edward, hui como un cobarde – dijo el al notar mi cercanía  
–en cuanto supe lo que era tuve miedo y lo abandone, nunca pude perdonarme y nunca paso un día que no me sintiera miserable, así que sé justamente lo que sientes  
– ¿Qué les paso?  
–como debes saber muy bien en esos años las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo era algo impensable, pero yo lo amaba, era joven e inmaduro pero desde el primer día que lo vi yo solo deseaba conocerlo mejor, todo lo que yo sabia y conocía todo cambio cuando lo conocí a él, no podía evitar el querer verlo, el querer cortejarlo, el me advertía todo el tiempo, pero nunca cedí hasta que logre conquistarlo luego cuando la relación hubo madurado le ofrecí ser mi amante…

– ¿es todo? – dije al ver que se había instalado el silencio

–no, luego llegaron las complicaciones, el me reveló su naturaleza y que estábamos esperando un hijo… yo no sabía qué hacer, por una parte estaba feliz pero por otra me aterraba el que eso se supiera así que los… abandone y me enliste en el ejercito en un intento de sentirme mejor conmigo mismo, pero eso no me lleno ni me hiso sentir mejor hasta que llego ese día  
– ¿Cuándo te transformaron no? – mi hermano sonrió amargamente para continuar relatando tenía un mal aspecto y de seguro que si fuera humano estaría llorando en este momento

–sí, lo primero que hice fue alimentarme y luego lo busque. Así que esa noche me metí a su cuarto por una de las ventanas, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante mi nuevo yo…  
–él no estaba ahí, pero en su lugar había una cuna, me extraño pues aun faltaban muchos meses para que diera a luz y cuando… cuando yo… cuando yo vi ese pequeño… era un ángel – dijo mi hermano con dificultad y un gesto de dolor en su rostro  
–era rubio como yo ¿sabes? – dijo esta vez tratando de sonreír y tratando de controlar sus espasmos de dolor, ira e impotencia

–Jasper ¿qué paso con ese bebe? – llore de felicidad en ese momento y entonces yo quise… cargarlo, yo… yo lo tome, y luego su olor… el olor yo… yo de verdad quise…quise parar… pero yo lo… lo devoré Edward… ¡maldita sea! – dijo destruyendo una roca y derrumbando un enorme árbol  
–cuando pare era tarde, cuando pare uno de sus deditos ensangrentados resbalaba por mi mejilla, cuando pare ya no estaba, ¡demonios! Cuando pare fue que me di cuenta que él lo vio todo. Nunca, nunca podre olvidar su rostro horrorizado y lleno de lágrimas, su mirada asustada e incrédula, la manera en que cayó de rodillas al suelo y gritaba diciendo "no, no, no", "monstruo", "¡mi bebe!, ¿Qué has hecho con mi bebe?", la manera en que se retorcía en el suelo llorando a gran voz y tratando de unir el cuerpecito desmembrado, como con su magia trataba de hacerlo revivir  
_–"Claude, amor mi…", "¡no te atrevas desgraciado!, ¡monstruo!, "¿qué es lo que hiciste, que es lo que hiciste?", "nunca te perdonare esto"_

–Jas yo lo… –no, no digas nada, ¿sabes que es lo peor?, que nunca me arrepentí de su sabor, era mucho más dulce que el olor, fue la maldita gloria y el peor de los castigos, luego el me destelló y me maldijo para sentir todo el dolor de quienes me rodean, resignado volví con maría, ¿Qué más me quedaba?, fueron años de sufrimiento y de querer morir, morir en verdad hasta que Alice llego a mi vida y entonces logre tener algo de consolación aunque la amo profundamente una parte de mi por siempre amara a Claude Valois

–Solo no seas estúpido Edward como lo fui yo – dicho estas palabras se fue y lo deje solo, ya que me lo había dado a saber mentalmente, estaba atontado y sorprendido, con razón a Jasper le costaba tanto controlarse.

El temor volvía infundirme ahora que sabia esto ¿y si yo estaba destinado a asesinar a jake?, el solo pensarlo me ponía enfermo, pero no cambiaria mi decisión como dijo Jasper aun tengo tiempo para arreglar las cosas

…Jacob…

Luego de estarle insistiendo a Alice con la pregunta al final me contesto, al parecer yo había entrado en un estado de… a decir verdad no le entendí lo que quiso decirme, pero decidí buscar en el diario de mi madre y tal vez algo encontraría, pero el maldito libro no dejaba de darme solo acertijos hasta que algo muy peculiar paso todo en mi cuarto comenzó a temblar hasta que un cofre viejo cayó desde una estantería de libros en lo más alto de la pared, cuando lo tome y abrí estaban dentro aquel relicario de plata que venía junto el anillo y el cofre al tomarlo brillo intensamente y lleno mi cuarto de una extraña esencia que me hacía sentir como si estuviera soñando en medio del cuarto habían luces sin formas suspendidas en el aire y sentí como de mi salió una descarga la cual tomo forma y fusionándose con las otras luces flotantes ella se apareció ante mi…

Yo sonreía sabía lo que era, solo era un recuerdo pero el ver a mi madre simplemente me llenaba fuera real o no

–mi querido retoño, si has logrado ver esto es porque tu luz ha despertado y antes que nada quiero que sepas que estoy orgullosa de ti, desde tu interior puedo ver quién eres y nunca estarás solo mi pequeño Jacob siempre me tendrás en tu interior, hubiera preferido que todo esto fuera diferente pero también quiero que sepas que te amo y todo lo que he hecho lo hice pensando en ti…

Su voz para mí era como la más perfecta de las melodías, haciéndome delirar de amor y ternura cada palabra pronunciada por su voz era un misterio para mí pero a la vez significaban muchas cosas

–mi hijo, debes parecerte mucho a tu padre en este momento, ellos te encontraran y vendrán por ti, debes saber que no todo es lo que parece y que no puedes confiar en todos, lo más importante que debes saber es que habrá muchas criaturas al acecho pero de las que más debes cuidarte son los vampiros, son engañosos y nunca conocí uno que no desee nuestra sangre son agiles y veloces, usa tu luz para repelerlos, desde este momento en adelante mi diario se convertirá en tu libro personal de hechizos y luminiscencia cuando aprendas a usarlo, te será muy útil para defenderte.

–no lo olvides mi pequeño te amo con la fuerza de mil años, que seas bendito y tu camino iluminado…

En cuanto termino de hablar se convirtió en un remolino de luces azules y doradas las cuales volvieron a entrar en mi cuerpo, le sonreía a la nada incrédulo de que la pude volver a ver sentí algo hacer cosquillas en mi rostro y supe entonces que era una lagrima. Guarde las cosas con rapidez y me apresure a ir con Alice que seguía en la sala, para mi sorpresa Edward estaba allí conversando con su hermana que le palmeaba el hombro como quien está dando apoyo moral

–Hasta que te acuerdas de mí – dije acercándome y fingiendo molestia a lo que no lo vi sonreír con esa sonrisa suya que se me hacia tan perfecta  
– ¿ocurre algo? – ¿podemos hablar?  
yo le asentí aun extrañado de su actitud y me insto a que saliéramos, pero nuevamente alguien me sorprendió era Chris junto a un chico y una chica que se aproximaban a mi casa

–vaya otro que se acuerda de mi… que generoso día  
– ¡que hace el aquí! – exigió el chico que acompañaba a Chris y su amiga que se me hacía bastante familiar  
–Jacob vinimos a hablar contigo – dijo Chris en color misterioso a lo que sentí como Edward le ponía más fuerza a su agarre sobre mi mano  
–bien, pero justo ahora voy de salida puedes esperarme en mi habitación si quieres  
–me temo que no puedo esperar más, es importante  
–vale pero ahora no puedo voy a hacer algo importante también

–ósea ¿ustedes dos solos? – Dijo el chico de cabello negro a lo que asentí con el ceño fruncido  
– ¿en el bosque no?, mejor ni pregunto – volvió a hablar esta vez bufando y riendo con sarcasmo

–Jacob por favor ya debemos irnos – pidió mi novio con mirada suplicante

–¿Chris que le pasa a tu amigo?, mira si te urge tanto llámame luego – dije disponiéndome a seguir mi camino pero el hablador volvió a atacar

–¡tú!, ¿Por qué no dices nada desgraciado? – Dijo refiriéndose a mi novio en un tono despectivo  
–¿quieres calmarte estúpido?, porque le estás hablando a mi novio – le dije acercándome amenazadoramente cabreado de su actitud, odio que se metan con lo mío

–está bien, entonces dejemos que hable el – dijo mirando a Edward en un tono alto y molesto, mi bebe solo tenía la mirada gacha ¿qué le pasaba?

–¿Por qué no lo dejamos que nos hable del año en que nació?, o ¿Por qué no dejamos que nos cuente de su verdadera familia, o no, no ya saben que ¿porque no lo dejamos que nos cuente el porqué está vivo si se supone que murió en el siglo pasado? – su sarcasmo empezaba a fastidiarme de veras

–jake mi amor… por favor debes creer… – ¡ah ni lo intentes maldito!, ¡confiesa ahora! – Le irrumpió el sujeto que se estaba ganando un puñetazo de mi parte  
–¿Edward tu sabes que está pasando?

–¡hola Alice! – se oyó una alegre voz femenina ganándose la mirada indignada del idiota y Chris que seguía sin decir una palabra  
–Jacob pase lo que pase esta noche, yo respetare tu decisión, pero debes saber que nosotros en especial mi hermano nunca quisimos herirte

–¿Qué herirme de que, alguien va a decirme que está pasando? – nada pintaba bien en esta escena y algo me decía que se me iba a arruinar esta noche y el resto de las porvenir

–jake, todo el año has querido saber porque no me acerco a ti, no más íntimamente, te has preguntado qué es eso que no te he dicho Jacob mi familia y yo, todos… s-somos – suspiro antes de terminar su oración, para después soltar algo que me cayó como balde de agua helada

–vampiros– luego de un largo y maldito silencio comencé a reírme a carcajadas – no Jacob, no es imposible… no tampoco es un chiste… si estoy leyendo tu mente – lentamente la sonrisa que me había quedado en el rostro resultante de haberme reído fue decayendo hasta formarse una mueca de horror e incredulidad, mire a Alice quien estaba con la mirada gacha y seria, luego vi a Chris quien estaba escéptico, luego al desgraciado que sonreía como si estuviera esperando esto y a la chica que estaba incomoda y apenada

–jake… –no– le frene a Edward que quería acercarse, con mi mano temblorosa intentaba señalarlo pero me sentía tan perdido y expuesto que voltee a ver a todos dando pasos hacia atrás lentamente y cuando sentí que los lagrimales comenzaba a llenarse me gire y corrí como si mi vida dependiese de ello.


	17. Chapter 17 Ahora sabes quien eres

ola k ase?, viene a leerme o k ase? xD

hola a tod s, perdonen la demora pero no estoy viviendo con mi madre en este momento y se me hace mas dificil, espero les guste el cap

emm los dialogos van con letra normal y entre (–), los pensamientos en cursiva y (" ")

eh no se si lo aclare antes pero seth tiene la misma edad que jake (16) cualquier cosa que no hayan entendido me preguntan... listo, los dejo leyendo

* * *

El tibio sol se colaba por las ventanas, aunque a decir verdad en ese lugar siempre era de día y el sol nunca se iba solo disminuía su intensidad, mi cuerpo estaba despierto de hace un rato ya, pero estaba experimentando mi primera resaca y me sentía morir, sentía que todo me daba malestar, no quería abrir los ojos siquiera.

Sentí como un peso hundía la cama y que un cuerpo se colaba bajo las sabanas  
– ¿vas a quedarte dormido toda la mañana? – dijo una voz serena a lo que solo le respondí con un gruñido y poniéndome la almohada en toda la cara  
–iré a la cafetería humana, ¿quieres algo? –... – bien no respondas, hay aspirinas en la mesa –una vez dicho eso, no oí nada más. Lentamente comencé a incorporarme hasta que logre sentarme, comencé a ver el lugar detenidamente todo estaba desordenado.

Aun no podía creer como pasaron las cosas, todo fue tan rápido y repentino, ¿Cómo termine con una completa extraña en la cama? Lleve mis dedos a mis sienes y comencé a recordar aquella noche

::::Flashback:

–jake, todo el año has querido saber porque no me acerco a ti, no más íntimamente, te has preguntado qué es eso que no te he dicho Jacob mi familia y yo, todos… s-somos – suspiro antes de terminar su oración, para después soltar algo que me cayó como balde de agua helada

–vampiros– luego de un largo y maldito silencio comencé a reírme a carcajadas – no Jacob, no es imposible… no tampoco es un chiste… si estoy leyendo tu mente – lentamente la sonrisa que me había quedado en el rostro resultante de haberme reído fue decayendo hasta formarse una mueca de horror e incredulidad, mire a Alice quien estaba con la mirada gacha y seria, luego vi a Chris quien estaba escéptico, luego al desgraciado que sonreía como si estuviera esperando esto y a la chica que estaba incomoda y apenada

–jake… –no– le frene a Edward que quería acercarse, con mi mano temblorosa intentaba señalarlo pero me sentía tan perdido y expuesto que voltee a ver a todos dando pasos hacia atrás lentamente y cuando sentí que los lagrimales comenzaba a llenarse me gire y corrí como si mi vida dependiese de ello

Corrí con todas las fuerzas que me permitían mis piernas, no lo podía creer, era una mentira, todo era una mentira, ¿vivi un falso amor?, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla.  
Podía oír los llamados de Chris y como este chico del cabello negro le gritaba maldiciones a Edward  
mis piernas me llevaban por la peor parte del camino y se me hacia mas difícil el correr, me detuve por un segundo para escoger algún camino pero antes de poder hacerlo el aparecía justo en frente de mi entre suplicas y caras  
–Jacob bebe por favor tienes que escucharme, te prometo que todo va estar bien... yo no podía hacer otra cosa que temblar y tratar de alejarme mis nervios estaban disparados y mis sentidos bloqueados  
–mi amor por favor dime que aun me amas por favor te lo suplico, no quiero estar sin tu amor  
–eres un vampiro– dije con cara de horror y dejándome caer sobre mis rodillas, nunca en mi vida había experimentado una impresión tan fuerte, mi pulso acelerado, el calor, la respiración alterada, la desorientación mental, sentía que iba a desmayarme  
–por favor, mi príncipe yo en verdad te amo yo no quise dañarte – me decía el tomando mis manos y tratando de besarme  
–eres un vampiro – seguía yo, aparentemente estaba en una especie de shock, aun no lo aceptaba ni lo digería simplemente era demasiado  
–Jacob tienes que creerme por favor, no me odies por favor, sé que soy un monstruo pero de verdad te amo mírame a los ojos y sabrás que lo que siento es sincero _ "¿el de verdad me quiere?"_ – Dije en mis pensamientos al notar la desesperación con la que me hablaba _"no solo esta así porque ahora no tendrá mi sangre"  
_– ¡aléjate de él desgraciado! – dijo una resonante voz era este chico de cabellos negros, mas lo que en verdad si me sorprendió ver fue como de su mano salía un potente rayo de luz dorada, idéntico a los que yo he usado anteriormente, luego vi como este impacto a Edward y lo mandaba a volar varios metros haciendo que se estampara contra un árbol

– ¿estás bien? – dijo Chris acercándose y agachándose a mi altura, lo vi a los ojos y vi el dolor, como si el realmente me entendiera de alguna forma adivino mis intenciones y me dio un abrazo. Luego de que nos hubiéramos incorporados empezamos a caminar hacia mi casa, mire hacia donde Edward fue lanzado pero ya no estaba, sentía una fuerte punzada en el corazón, aun no me tragaba lo que paso su sabor era demasiado amargo  
– ¿quieres hablar ahora, o quieres estar solo? – hablemos, no quiero pensar, solo háblame – le dije aun con la respiración agitada

– ¿sabes? hay algo mejor, que no dará cabida a Edward en tu mente  
– ¿de qué estás hablando?  
–toma mis manos – dijo el extendiéndome las suyas, dudoso y sin entender las tome y no paso ni el segundo cuando sentía como un montón de pensamientos o recuerdos invadían mi mente, era como navegar por un túnel y en este un álbum de fotografías reproduciéndose sin cesar y de alguna manera yo recibía todo lo que aparecía allí, mas imágenes seguían inundándome y yo solo podía observar, no comprendía cómo podía entender las imágenes pues a la velocidad que iban no era normal, de pronto todo paro de frenazo y caí al suelo al romperse la conexión mental

– ¿Qué que que fue t-todo eso? – lo que viste es lo que fue y lo que es Jacob, no estás solo somos como tu  
dicho esas palabras los tres chicos ante mi levantaron sus antebrazos a la altura del hombro como quien está por hacer un juramento o promesa sus manos despedían un leve brillo dorado pálido, fenómeno que yo mismo había experimentado antes  
– ¿e-es cierto, ustedes son mi familia? – dije yo sin darme cuenta que estaba casi sonriendo  
–así es cielo, yo soy tu tía Claudine puedes llamarme tía o Claudine si lo prefieres – dijo la chica acercándose a mí a lo que yo la vi asombrado y le pregunte si ella es hermana de mi madre  
–si cariño, hemos estado echándote el ojo estos días – dijo ella abrazándome cálidamente  
–según vi, somos… somos  
–hadas, si, suena raro pero no debes preocuparte o asustarte de lo que eres Jacob, eres una de las ultimas hadas de la tierra – yo sin poder contenerlo comencé a reír bajo y despacio para luego comenzar a carcajear un poco  
–lo siento, es que eso suena tan raro, hadas… yo pensaba que las hadas eran amarillas y chiquitas y volaban por ahí. Ellos se miraron entre si y respondieron al unisonó que eso fue pura invención de Walt Disney y así fue como poco a poco fui conociendo mas de esto y conociendo la verdad de los demás.

::::Reflashback::::

2 enero, llovía fuerte y yo estaba encerrado en mi cuarto, todos lo sabían, todos ellos supieron todo el tiempo y nadie me lo dijo, todos los que había creído eran amigos… Seth, los Clearwater, la manada, mi papa, incluso las hadas lo sabían. No quería ver a nadie, Edward comenzaba a acampar en mi ventana traía flores, chocolates y demás basura romántica como si eso sirviera de algo, observarlo desde la ventana no era una opción yo sabía que él estaba allí sin moverse esperando a que yo me acercara, era mucha la tentación de pedirle que entrara y me abrazara

No podía evitar sentirme tan solo y traicionado, sabia la verdad ahora, lo que soy, pero estoy tan perdido no sé si quiera donde estoy ni a donde voy. Billy toca mi puerta, no hemos hablado en semanas mucho antes de saber la verdad sobre Edward, me siento acorralado en un amor imposible, siento que aceptar a Edward es una traición a mí mismo, a mi gente, a mi madre… quiero librarme de este laberinto, de esta farsa, despertar, huir , escapar, correr…

Buscando la salida, volando sin alas, sufriendo callado, creyendo en un amor que ya no existe, que nunca fue y nunca será, soy tan idiota, todo fue un juego, de seguro solo quería mi sangre

_"Edward, mi príncipe ¿Dónde estás ahora?, te busco en mis sueños, te seguía de mañana, ¿Dónde quedo, cuando acabo?, tengo mucho miedo Edward, ¿vas a venir?, tengo miedo de perderte, ¿Por qué sueltas mi mano?, Edward no puedo ver, sin ti es muy oscuro, ¿puedes regresar?, espérame por favor vas muy rápido, Edward… no te va… llas"_

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza para librarme de esos pensamientos estúpidos, note que dejaba de llover así que decidí salir de la casa, me puse una chaqueta oscura y unas botas térmicas

Con mucho cuidado tratando de no ser escuchado comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de salida y justo cuando faltaban 5 pasos para salir la madera crujió y el llamo

– ¿Jacob, a donde vas hijo? Tenemos que hablar por favor  
–no tengo tiempo para mierdas Billy déjame en paz de una jodida vez – el solo bajo la mirada ocultándola bajo su sombrero que ridículamente siempre llevaba puesto, mis palabras le dolieron y aunque me daba gusto su dolor, me sentía como una basura en el fondo  
–hijo en el pasado hice las cosas mal, perdóname por favor – decía él a la vez que comenzaba a rodar su silla en mi dirección pero yo concentrándome lo suficiente empecé a repelerlo lejos de mi usando mi don  
–por favor Jacob, e-res mi uni-co hi-jo – decía entrecortadamente por la lucha que mantenía con mi telequinesis  
–no quiero hablar nada contigo – le dije con rabia mis ojos comenzaron a humedecer, dolía, dolía hacerle eso a él, pero no podía detenerme, mi nariz comenzó a gotear sangre y mi don se intensifico haciéndolo a él ceder y caerse al suelo con todo y silla

Me detuve asustado y acercándome a el dudoso para ayudarlo pero me atacaron los recuerdos y acontecimientos recientes y me fui corriendo de ahí con lagrimas ya brotando

–"_si me sigues no te lo perdonare y te odiare aun mas" _– le advertí a Edward que ya comenzaba a echar una carrera para alcanzarme – se detuvo y solo me veía correr, con su apariencia descuidada, el rostro descompuesto y unas rosas rojas colgando de sus manos

–"_deja ya de llorar maricon, que estúpido eres Jacob Black"_ – me decía a mi mismo mentalmente una y otra vez

Corriendo sin saber a dónde voy, buscando… ¿libertad quizás, amor, paz interior?... no lo sé, solo corrí y corrí como si no hubiera un mañana, los árboles y arbustos pasaban por mis ojos hasta que llegue a un lugar que parecía ser el centro de algo, había muchas flores, era muy bello, casi parecía sacado de un cuento

"_oh Edward así dio inicio estola gran estafa, todo como en un cuento de hadas, cuando decías que me querías y amabas, mas sin embargo ¿ahora dónde estamos?"_

Sacudí mi cabeza violentamente una vez más, me sentía más débil y expuesto que nunca "_deja de ser tan maricon"_.

Comencé a escuchar unas risas acercarse y por instinto me apure a limpiar los ojos de todo rastro de llanto tome un respiro profundo y comencé a cantar fighter en mi cabeza

_"After all you put me through  
you'd think I despise you  
but in the end, I wanna thank you  
'Cause you make me that much stronger"_

Cuando vi que se trataba de Emmett y Seth que al parecer estaban jugando de lo más alegres, me sentí enfermo y con ganas de matar a alguien, quise largarme de ahí lo más pronto posible pero…

–Jake… – dijo el perro con ese tono de suplica que conocía tan bien  
–pero miren que sorpresa el sarnoso y el cadáver – dije con sarcasmo y falsa alegría en toda la frase. A lo que el grandulón me gruño y miro molesto  
–uy los ojitos negros – dije fingiendo miedo y luego mirándolo retadoramente dándole a entender que es porquería ya no me sorprende ni intimida  
–por favor amigo –no no Seth, tu nunca fuiste mi amigo – le dije a él pausadamente y acercándome a él para enfatizar el desprecio en mis palabras  
–un amigo Seth, no traiciona  
– no te traicione – no dijiste la verdad –no te mentí – pues ahora pago el precio de tu silencio – no quise herirte, pero entiende, no era mi secreto ¿Qué hubieras hecho tu? – ¡le hubiera sido leal a mi mejor amigo!

–Edward te ama  
– ¡vaya mierda!, ¿enserio lo vas a defender?  
–no tengo tiempo para ti, ¡y tú!, dile a tu hermano que no lo quiero más en mi casa  
–Jacob no hemos terminado de hablar – a mi parece que si  
– ¡no ves que todos nos preocupamos por ti! – ¡suéltame perro! – le grite rojo de rabia, lo cierto era que me quería ir para no llorar en frente de ellos. Entre tanto forcejeo por liberarme me empecé a cabrear y a la vez a sentir como mi brazo se llenaba de energía y sin poder frenarlo ni evitarlo salió…

Y Justo como con mi madre, con el vampiro rubio, con Edward… un fulgurante haz de luz dorado salió expulsado de mi mano el cual impacto a Seth y lo hiso caer varios metros lejos de mí, el chico aterrizo de cabeza y el golpe lo dejo sin conocimiento

Emmett y yo nos acercamos el más rápido que yo él veía a Seth con horror, yo veía intrigado mi mano y también a Seth con preocupación

Debía haberse roto la cabeza pues se había un rastro de sangre en su cara, intente acercarme, pero un alterado Emmett al borde de un ataque de convulsión me detuvo

–Si no quieres que me olvide de que eres importante para Seth y que mi hermano esta destruyéndose por ti mas te vale que te largues de aquí – dijo el grandulón. Yo nunca había visto tanto odio, el no dejaba de temblar como si estuviera tratando de contenerse a sí mismo de hacer algo en mi contra

–bien– dije simplemente asegurándome de darle mi gesto de desprecio más profundo y allí retome mi carrera sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegue en un lugar lleno de arbustos y árboles, lleve mi mirada hacia la palma de mi mano y luego mire hacia el árbol algo viejo ya que tenía en frente, sin dudarlo mucho comencé a arremeter y destellar contra el árbol hasta que este se derrumbo _¿Por qué mis poderes estaban tan sensibles hoy? _..._seguramente porque estoy cabreado con todo el mundo_

Ahora que estaba solo sus recuerdos volvían a atacarme fuerte e implacable como la lluvia, aun no podía creer que lo nuestro haya muerto, no podía aceptarlo, dolía mucho, pero ahora estoy despierto de ese mal sueño o hermosa pesadilla de la cual me encontraba preso, ahora todo es más claro

En el fondo siento que siempre lo supe mas no lo veía, Edward no era normal pero a la vez fue lo más normal y bello que viví, pero por un demonio estoy tan destruido en este momento que solo pienso en hacer que pare ahora ¿Cómo empezar, en que creer?...

– ¡maldita sea Edward!, ¿ahora como demonios te arranco de mi piel, como te olvido?, si tu juego te salió tan bien... ¿porque eres tan adictivo para mi?

Comencé a caminar y adentrarme a partes nunca antes vistas por mí, parecía que estaba entrando en un mundo nuevo que nunca antes imagine, luciérnagas me rodeaban y brillaban anormalmente, bailaban para mí y parecían estar secuestrándome, no me asuste en ningún momento, sentía que una aventura se aproximaba y podía escuchar un ruido ahogado como si hubiera una discoteca en medio del bosque

En mi interior mi pecho se aceleraba sin motivo y mi cuerpo entero era invadido por el hormigueo que sentía cuando usaba mi photokinesis, era tan confuso, era todo y era nada, blanco y negro a la vez, conocimiento y enseñanza según la información que Chris paso a mi mente lo que estaba experimentado es la sensación de un viaje a otro plano existencial "cuando la luminiscencia se fusiona con la entrada a otro mundo"

Luego de atravesar lo que era una especie de pared o puerta invisible lo primero que mis ojos divisaron fue una realidad completamente diferente

Era como si el cielo estuviese difuminado sobre un enorme retrato con colores pasteles de celeste y lila, lo rodeaba lo que parecía ser una aurora boreal completamente dorada con algunos reflejos rojizos y celestes, era de lo más hermoso que nunca vi, había más de las luciérnagas que antes me trajeron hasta aquí, arboles cubiertos de una especie de escarcha candelabros y frutas luminiscentes y muy agradables a la vista, un pasto verde y suave, que producía una especie de niebla muy ligera, este lugar era asombroso

Comencé a caminar y explorar estas nuevas tierras, seguramente era un mundo alterno inventado por las hadas, pero ¿porque de repente ahora podía ver esto?

Seguí caminando sin saber exactamente por donde, estaba lleno de emoción y libre de pensamientos indeseados, este era un verdadero paraíso pero ¿Dónde estaba la gente? mi pregunta obviamente no se iba a responder sola así que comencé a llamar

– ¿hola, hay alguien por aquí?, al obtener solo silencio me puse a caminar, en menos de metro y medio comencé a escuchar un fuerte ruido era como música electrónica o trance, la verdad no sabía no era fan del genero

Me empezaba aburrir así que me senté sobre una roca, aun no había caído en cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía cómo salir de aquí y entonces como si el lugar estuviera leyendo mis intenciones de irme de la nada apareció un papel que me hiso querer quedar a los segundos de en medio de un árbol salió una linda chica de cabello rubio que al verme quedo helada y aterrada como si yo fuera la muerte misma ella corrió de vuelta al árbol antes de que yo pudiera levantarme

– ¡espera! – le grite, pero ella solo atravesó el árbol y desapareció de mi vista, yo sin perder tiempo hice lo mismo primero tanteando con mi mano, era una superficie intangible eso me hiso sonreír y hacerme sentir como Danny phantom

Termine de entrar completamente y para mi sorpresa dentro del árbol había un gigantesco salón oscuro, lleno de gente bailando, con strippers, música, bar tender y una de esas cosas que alumbran como en las discotecas

Yo me encontraba viendo detenidamente con fascinación todo el lugar, todos bailaban de una manera muy sexual y erótica pero bueno supongo que así debían ser las discotecas. En cuanto divise a la chica comencé a acercarme a ella que al verme comenzó a apartarse de donde estaba, yo la seguí con la vista y ella se detuvo a hablarle a un hombre que parecía una versión exagerada de Emmett, luego me señalo mientras me veía y hablaba de mi, nada bueno supongo

El tipo me vio seriamente y se acerco a una especie de tarima, la música se detuvo y un reflector me dio en toda la cara

–bien alguien rompió las reglas ¿Quién dejo entrar a este humano? – dijo una voz amplificada por las enormes bocinas,  
"los humanos no están permitidos, si no confiesas mataremos a este chico"

Yo comencé a asustarme un poco, no conocía a estas personas y si eran hadas seguro tendría todo un arsenal de poderes en mi contra, me debatía en si tratar de disculparme o huir hasta que recordé…

– ¡Aguarden!, s-soy uno de ustedes  
–jamás te he visto en este reino, pruébalo

Trate de manifestar mi luz pero como no estaba cabreado no dio resultado haciéndome quedar como idiota  
–l-lo siento aun no se usar mi luz  
–ya deja al chico Terrence el está conmigo– dijo una chica de cabello castaño que jamás había visto en mi vida  
–bien, bien vuelvan a sus asuntos – dicho eso el tipo me hiso señas para que lo siguiera, el reflector se apago y la música reanudo

El hombre hablaba con la chica que salió en mi defensa, parecían estar debatiéndose en algo  
–ya te lo dije, no puedes hacer más que creerme

–chico, ¿puedes decirme con quien viniste?  
–c-con nadie señor, yo, habían unas luciérnagas y yo… ellas me trajeron – le respondí lo menos nervioso que pude  
– ¿de dónde vienes? –pues de la… ¿tierra normal? – ¿tierra humana?  
–si señor – ¿has vivido todo este tiempo fuera de la tierra de las hadas? – si

Ambos me miraban con asombro, al parecer las hadas solo existen fuera del mundo humano  
– ¿no hay vampiros allá? – Sí, los hay – le respondí amargamente, no estaba con ganas de estar pensando en los muertos esos  
–quisiera hablar contigo, ¿puedes quedarte hasta que cierre? – yo solo le asentí al hombre cuya expresión era de lo más extraña, se fue a lo que parecía ser una oficina y me dejo solo con la muchacha de la barra

–Gracias por la ayuda – no hay de que – dijo ella sonriendo y limpiando una copa  
– ¿bebes? – si

Ella arqueo una ceja y me vio sin creerme

–bueno la verdad es que no, pero esta noche no quiero pensar, ¿recomiendas algo?  
ella me sonrió pícaramente y me hablo de los tragos que habían  
–quiero ese el luminus ¿que tiene? – ella abrió grandes lo ojos y me explico que es una bebida alucinógena compuesta de una sustancia llamada hada verde con tequila y raíz de una flor rara  
–bien eso es lo que necesito

Ella tomaba los ingredientes y los agitaba en uno de esas cosas para mezclar los tragos, cuando me sirvió la copa note como el liquido cambiaba de color de transparente a un rojo y luego a verde, sin saber cómo hacerlo correctamente me mande toda la copa de un solo trago

La tipa se rio y me dijo que así no se bebe un trago tan fuerte, a lo que yo me le acerque y le pregunte si ella me enseñaría como

– ¿estás tratando de flirtear conmigo? – dijo ella entre riendo y asombrada de mi actitud  
– ¿depende, está dando resultado? – Ella solo reía y negaba con la cabeza  
– ¿Cuántos años tienes? Niño – 21 – mentí, nuevamente empecé a sentirme como aquel día en el centro comercial con Alice  
–no sucederá bebito, ve a la pista más de una te hecho el ojo ya  
–vamos solo baila una canción conmigo – _"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?, le perteneces a Edward"  
_–se que lo deseas – vaya… ¿Por qué tan convencido vaquero? – dijo ella viéndome sonriente, yo simplemente puse mis feromonas a trabajar haciendo que ella deseara complacerme, se que está mal pero esa noche solo quería olvidar. En ese momento el Dj pasaba una versión remix de better off alone

Ella salió de la barra y nos dirigimos al centro de la pista y comenzamos a movernos acorde a la música, recordé que no sabía bailar así que me puse a imitar lo que hacían los demás, el contacto visual entre nosotros era muy intenso, en esta ocasión mantenía más control sobre mis hormonas así que solo hacia lo necesario para tener la atención de ella

Sentía como poco a poco me conectaba con su cuerpo y como cada vez estábamos mas pegados al otro acabada la canción empezó a sonar we found love y justo como en el video de la canción la pista de baile se volvió una noche de degenere y excesos entre los tragos y el ambiente erótico ya no se me hiso necesario usar mis feromonas. Antes de caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ya estaba besándome con esta chica

Nunca me sentí tan libre de preocupaciones, con la mente tan despejada y contagiada de un no sé que me hacia actuar no sé cómo, minutos después estábamos tocándonos como hacía casi todo el mundo en la discoteca, una hora más tarde la fiesta había pasado a otro nivel y yo…

::::Fin Flashback::::

Me acosté con ella, y-yo tuve sexo con una chica que conocía solo de unas horas

–baje de la cama y al poner mi pie sobre el suelo, algo de látex y viscoso toco mi pie no tuve que verlo para saber que era un condón, no podía creer lo que hice anoche

Nunca lo habría hecho, ¿Por qué lo hice?, ¿Fue en un intento de escapar a mis problemas?... quizás, pero lo cierto era que había disfrutado de ello

Me acerque a la mesa y tome dos aspirinas y cuando me dirigí a la cocina por agua o algo con que bajar las pastillas una voz me hiso pegar el grito del susto

– ¿Quién eres tú?

…de vuelta al mundo humano…

Luego de que Jacob se fuera corriendo, Emmett toma a Seth en sus brazos y a velocidad vampírica se dirigió de vuelta a la casa, pero en cuanto llego ya la herida del muchacho se había cerrado

–Em, vamos de cacería, ¿vienes? –dijo Alice al sentir su hermano llegar  
– ¡Dios!, ¿qué le paso en la cabeza? – fue Jacob  
–imposible el no… –hiso algo que lo mando a volar y mira como lo dejo, ¿Dónde están todos?  
–se han adelantado y Jasper está buscando termos para traer sangre ¿estarán bien?  
–Si descuida solo voy a limpiarlo – de acuerdo, te traeré algo – dichas las palabras la pequeña salió corriendo por una ventana, junto con Jasper que se había mantenido lejos por el olor de sangre

Emmett se fue a la habitación de arriba con Seth aun en brazos quien ya había despertado pero en silencio lo coloco sobre la cama y fue por un paño para limpiarle la sangre de la cabeza a su novio, en cuanto regreso el menor lo esperaba sentado viendo hacia la nada

Se acerco a él con cuidado y llevando su mano a su rostro le pregunto en un tono bajo si estaba bien

–Si descuida– dijo el menor sonriendo cálidamente – es solo que me sorprende la actitud de Jacob, el nunca fue así  
–creo que se puede entender, después de todo fueron unos vampiros quienes mataron a su madre  
–tienes razón, me había olvidado eso – dijo mientras trasteaba su cabello que se encontraba algo pegajoso por la sangre  
– ¿cosito? – ¿si amor?  
–tomare una ducha quieres esperarme o ¿prefieres que nos encontremos allá? – grito el menor desde el cuarto de baño

Emmett entro para dejarle una toalla limpia y llevarse la ropa sucia y al tocar esta su avanzado olfato detecto una alteración en el aire y al inhalar más profundamente lo noto… olía a Seth, olía a hormonas, _"olía a sexo". _El mayor sonrió para sí mismo y salió del baño

El agua fresca penetraba en mi piel refrescando y relajando mi mente, talle mis dedos contra mi cabeza y se veía como la sangre se escurría por el drenaje

Tomo el jabón liquido y empezó a esparcirlo por su cuerpo, masajeando las áreas mas sensibles de sus hombros y cuello, bajar por sus pectorales y abdomen para volver a retomar desde arriba, en cuanto sus manos comenzaron a defender nuevamente por su tronco sintió algo duro rozarlo desde atrás y como unas manos frías comenzaban a masajearle los hombros, no tuvo que girarse para saber de quién se trataba

–hey, ¿Qué haces? – dijo el menor pausadamente y riendo por la inesperada presencia de su novio  
–ayudo a mi novio a bañarse y a quitarse la tensión de los hombros

El menor solo negaba con la cabeza y reía sonoramente

–estás loco – dijo mientras cedía su cuello dejándose mimar y acariciar por el más grande, con ojos cerrados sentía como empezaba a caer en una relajación absoluta, las manos maestras de Emmett recorrían toda su área de los hombros espalda y ahora se sumaba su ágil boca sobre su cuello la cual hacia a Seth estremecerse y jadear fuertemente más de una vez

Era un sensación completamente nueva para el menor intima y agradable, sentir su cuerpo invadido y las enormes descargas que eso le proporcionaba a su cuerpo

La respiración alterada y los sonidos que hacia Seth excitaban mucho más al mayor quien busco mas cercanía al ver que su novio respondía a cada una de sus caricias _"es tan caliente y suave"_

Pasados de unos segundos en la misma posición Emmett le devoraba el cuello al menor con sus suaves mordidas, lametazos, besos y succiones mientras que con sus intrépidas manos se aseguraba de estimular todas las áreas sensibles de la anatomía del moreno toda a bases de leves roces como si fuera más frágil que el papel en su trayectoria recorría los pectorales y tetillas y el marcado abdomen y un poco mas allá abajo del ombligo sin llegar al pene

Seth jadeaba y estremecía ante el toque de su novio, estaba bajo su control sumiso y dispuesto ya ni siquiera podía contener el volumen y numero de sus gemidos mismo y su pecho subía y bajaba con intensidad y se mordía a si mismo

–Em…Em-Emmett – dijo el menor casi sin voz – ¿hum? – respondió el mayor fuera de sí y preso de la irrefrenable lujuria y hambre de comenzar ya

–e-ese es, tu… – el mayor sonrió al comprender que Seth había notado que su miembro estaba erecto y pegado a su espalda baja

–Solo quiere saludar–dijo el mayor restregándolo contra el moreno que se puso rojo de vergüenza, nunca antes estuvo desnudo con alguien, ni siquiera con Jacob que era su mejor amigo desde la infancia

Seth se giro lentamente para quedar frente a frente con Emmett llevo sus inexpertas manos sobre los pectorales del más alto y este ultimo puso sus enormes manos sobre los glúteos de Seth cubriéndolos casi por completo y así hiso que no hubiera ni un centímetro de sus pieles estuvieran despegadas de la otra, bajo sus manos hasta sus muslos y los separo lentamente para tomarlo y cargarlo a sus brazos, Seth simplote se engancho a su novio sin dejar de besarse

Emmett lo llevo y acostó en la enorme cama con sabanas blancas aun estando los dos empapados  
– ¿quieres hacerlo? – pregunto el mayor a lo que el menor asintió sonriendo, la pregunta era tonta pues ambos llevaban el libido volando por las nubes

Comenzó descendiendo desde sus labios al cuello, con sus manos no dejaba de acariciar las zonas erógenas del pequeño, causándole descargas de placer por todo su cuerpo, bajo del cuello a sus pectorales y pelvis, con la otra mano se estiraba para alcanzar el lubricante que tenía guardado bajo gaveta

Humedeció, el miembro del moreno y comenzó a masajearlo, presiono su pulgar sobre la punta e hiso movimientos circulares haciendo al menor chillar de placer luego comenzó a frotar la palma de su mano con el pene de su excitado novio quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y respirando alteradamente al final aprisiono "las bolas" del pequeño y están enseguida se apretaron calentando aun mas al moreno, toda su área genital era presa de un fuerte hormigueo que lo hacía temblar

Con la otra mano empezó a lubricar las entrañas de Seth, al estar ambos relajados se le hiso bastante fácil. Con su lengua comenzó a acariciar su entrada causando estragos en el moreno que comenzaba a expulsar líquido pre-eyaculatorio

Seguía estimulando los testículos del moreno y con su dedo central bien lubricado procedió a dar la primera inserción la cual fue muy bien recibida, enseguida comenzó con el movimiento de mete y saca en cuanto el dedo pasaba con mayor facilidad introdujo el dedo anular dejando los demás por fuera, siguió estimulando su intimidad con movimientos circulatorios, de tijeras y simulando la penetración de adentro a afuera y así sucesivamente hasta que lo sintió dilatado con éxito, comenzó a doblar los dedos desde el interior de Seth expandiendo aun más la estrechez del menor

A estas alturas Seth estaba en las nubes gozando de la intrepidez de su novio en la cama seguía respirando agitadamente y cada vez abriendo mas la piernas entregándose a las manos de Emmett, todo seguía el mismo ritmo hasta que el mayor hiso o más bien toco algo que hiso a Seth abrir los ojos con fuerza enterrando las uñas sobre las sabanas pegando el quejido de placer más sonoro hasta el momento, su cuerpo estaba aun húmedo por parte de agua y por parte sudor, sus mejillas acaloradas y el cabello alborotado

Emmett volvió a tocar ese punto en el interior de Seth y este ultimo sintió como su miembro daba un halón y se erguía aun mas, sus ojos se humedecían con lagrimas producidas por las intensas sensaciones que le hacía sentir Emmett su espalda se arqueaba y sin darse cuenta sus caderas se movían contra Emmett buscando mayor contacto _"está listo"_

–Emmett, t-te necesito – dijo el menor esa sensación era demasiado intensa para no ser repetida  
– ¿estas seguro?, no quiero lastimarte  
–t-te quiero… dentro – dijo el menor a lo que su novio le sonrió. El mayor se acomodo más cerca de la entrada del moreno y le beso en los labios  
–te amo pequeño – Seth solo sonrió y asintió murmuro un "hazlo ya" y el mayor no demoro mas, saco sus dedos del menor y tomo su hinchado miembro que de hace rato parecía que se iba a reventar y lubricándolo completamente coloco la fría punta sobre la dilatada entrada de Seth que se erizo al sentirlo finalmente  
–sentirás un poco de molestia, pero prometo ser gentil  
– te amo – dijo Seth empujando su entrada contra el pene de su novio, Emmett le respondió de la misma manera y comenzó a entrar con cuidado

El calor que había en su interior lo excitaba y el simple hecho de saber que era carne virgen aun mas, le daba mucho morbo ser el primero y último en poseer su cuerpo, suavemente comenzó a empujar dentro del menor el cual solo gimió al sentir su intimidad ceder y abrirse ante el más grande

Al tener ya la mitad dentro, se lo dejo estancado por un momento para que se abriera y acostumbrara mas pues la parte más gorda faltaba por entrar

Comenzó muy paulatinamente con el mete y saca sin penetrarlo completamente, hasta que sintió a Seth mas cómodo y como este mismo se empujaba contra Emmett entonces comenzó a deslizar el resto de su pene hacia dentro. Era jodidamente delicioso, apretado, cálido, jugoso se sentía muy feliz y agosto como si Seth hubiera sido hecho para cobijar su miembro dentro de el

Pero sobretodo feliz porque le estaba haciendo el amor a ese chico que le hacía sentir tan completo, ahora eran uno solo y se pertenecían el uno al otro. La pasión aumentaba y ahora había más besos y caricias Emmett sobre el menor dándole todo su amor y embistiendo contra su pequeño

Seth enganchado a Emmett y moviendo sus caderas acorde a la velocidad de su chico, todo con mucho cariño y términos humanos, pues Emmett no quería destruir la cama si no que quería ser dulce y que para Seth fuera perfecto

Emmett comenzó a entrar y salir en el menor cada vez embistiéndolo desde un Angulo diferente, el menor perdido en el placer solo se dejaba hacer pues se estremecía y se quedaba preso del deseo hasta que nuevamente sintió ese toque mágico que le hiso ver estrellas

Se aferro con todo lo que tenía a Emmett pues no era con sus fuerzas si no con las de él, hiso la cabeza para atrás y simplemente dejo que el mayor terminara el trabajo, permaneció así unos segundos mas recibiendo gustoso el falo de su novio pues solo pensaba en querer repetir esa sensación una y otra vez

Un roce mas y sintió como un intenso y abrazador escalofríos nació en ese punto mágico de su cuerpo extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo y sin siquiera haberse tocado comenzó a correrse abundantemente entre sonoros gemidos

Emmett salió del interior de Seth y comenzó a masturbarse con mayor velocidad hasta correrse sobre la pelvis del moreno fusionando su semilla con la de su compañero

Ambos compartieron un tierno beso y se sonrieron el uno al otro, Emmett limpio al menor y luego se acostó a su lado acomodándolo en su pecho, un lugar frio para el menor pero donde curiosamente hallaba calidez

–Eres hermoso – dijo el mayor besando con suavidad la frente del moreno  
–y tú, ¿sabías que te amo?  
–pues mas te vale lobito porque si no tendré que darte de nalgaditas – le respondió el mayor juguetonamente mientras le hacía cosquillas y le daba besos por todo su cuerpo, le encantaban esos jueguitos íntimos con el  
–¿cosito? – ¿si boo bu?  
–recuérdame golpearte luego ¿si?  
– ¿Por qué? – dijo frunciendo el seño pero siguiéndole el juego a la vez que le seguía dando mimos sobre las orejas  
–porque ahora no me puedo mover

Emmett comenzó a carcajearse al entender las palabras del menor sin poder contenerse y Seth le dedicaba gestos de "ya verás lo que te espera pervertido".

Lo que no sabían ambos es que esa sería una de las pocas camas sobrevivientes a sus encuentros

* * *

reviews si?

pofisss :'3


End file.
